Croire en l'avenir
by Aange-noir
Summary: Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Venez découvrir les aventures du jeune survivant, sa quête pour une nouvelle vie, un amour, une famille... Mais si tout n'était pas si facile ? Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.
1. Petit Mot

**Croire en l'avenir**

Salut tout le monde, je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire, après deux ans sans écrire j'ai décidé de m'y remettre et je l'aime déjà vraiment beaucoup )

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

Donc voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui, j'espère, va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos avis, je vous répondrez à tous sans exception ! Le chapitre 1 est déjà chez ma correctrice, il devrait sortir rapidement, dans la semaine je pense après je ne veux pas non plus mettre la pression à ma correctrice qui doit être très occupée mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous le poste le plus rapidement possible ! Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Voilà voilà, bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Croire en l'avenir

Chapitre 1

Résumé :Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Venez découvrir les aventures du jeune survivant, sa quête pour une nouvelle vie, un amour, une famille... Mais si tout n'était pas si facile ? Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

Couple : Lucius/Harry/Severus

Rating : M

RAR:

 **Caramel : Merci, voici le premier chapitre.**

Note de l'auteur: Coucou à tous, je cherche une correctrice car la mienne est occupée en ce moment et je voudrais être corrigée assez rapidement donc si il y a des volontaires je suis preneuse. Mes seules exigences sont : - Une bonne connaissance en orthographe. - Une bonne connaissance en syntaxe et dans la composition de dialogues.

* * *

 _12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, le 30 juillet 1998, 23h59._

Harry Potter, 17 ans, se trouvait dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd, dans la maison de feu son parrain. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait 18 ans et pourtant il était seul. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu venir, partis en vacances en Australie avec les parents d'Hermione. Le brun avait alors décidé de passer son anniversaire seul, voulant être au calme pendant cette soirée importante car oui, il allait avoir 18 ans, la majorité chez les moldus et pour lui c'était un passage important, le passage à l'âge adulte.

Il faisait chaud en cette nuit d'été, les fenêtres de la chambre étaient ouvertes pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Harry était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, regardant les doux voilages pourpres. Cette chambre, c'était lui qui l'avait entièrement décorée, l'immense lit à baldaquin pourpre était collé au mur et de chaque côté du lit étaient disposées de sublimes tables de nuit en chêne, de couleur blanche. Au mur étaient accrochés des tableaux inanimés de paysages et de cascades. Harry se plaisait à les regarder, allongé sur son lit, il trouvait ça reposant.

Il lança un tempus et le sortilège indiqua 23h59. Dans quelques secondes il serait majeur. Il était déjà considéré comme majeur par la communauté sorcière mais cet anniversaire-là était symbolique pour lui … Quand il était petit il rêvait à son dix-huitième anniversaire car à partir de cet instant il ne serait plus obligé d'aller chez les Dursley puis quand il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier on l'avait informé qu'il pourrait quitter le domicile des Dursley à partir de dix-sept ans, ce qu'il avait fait mais cet anniversaire restait un passage important pour lui, dans son esprit.

 _00h00_

Le corps d'Harry se tendit brusquement dans le lit, il avait l'impression d'être en feu ! Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, suant de par la fièvre, la douleur était telle qu'il crut mourir. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux le brûlaient tellement ! Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Mais que se passait-il ?!

Il avait l'impression de revivre un _doloris_. Le jeune homme essayait difficilement de respirer mais sans succès.

 _5h00_

Cela faisait exactement cinq heures qu'Harry souffrait, il avait compté chaque minute, chaque seconde … Quand soudain la douleur s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le laissant essoufflé sur les draps. Il passa une main lasse sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui y perlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver, ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se rappela soudain un cours de Remus sur les créatures magiques

 _Flash-back_

 _Le professeur Lupin se tenait sur l'estrade, faisant cours à sa classe de 7ème années._

 _« Les sorciers reçoivent leur héritage de créature magique à seize ans, sauf les elfes. Les elfes sylvains sont parmi les plus rares, si vous avez la chance d'en connaître un, prenez en soin, ce sont des êtres très pures et pouvant comme les veelas porter des enfants. Ils ont un potentiel magique très élevé et sont reconnaissables par une petite marque en forme de feuille de chêne dans le bas de leur dos. Comme la plupart des elfes, les soumis portent les cheveux longs. Notez bien ce que je dis, ce sera au programme de la prochaine interrogation, maintenant, passons aux veelas... »_

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Était-ce cela ? Avait-il reçu son héritage magique ? Mais on ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela, pour lui ses deux parents étaient de simples sorciers... Et si l'on tenait compte de son âge, il était vraisemblablement un elfe. Se levant doucement de son lit, sa vue se brouillant légèrement à cause de la fatigue, Harry parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, il fallait qu'il sache. Il se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bain, admirant son reflet. Il avait les cheveux noirs, lisses, qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses yeux étaient toujours du même vert émeraude mais sa vue était maintenant corrigée. Il se déshabilla pour voir si d'autres changements s'étaient opérés. Il se sentait plus puissant, cela lui parut impossible mais pourtant il n'eut même pas à utiliser sa baguette et se dévêtit d'un informulé. Son corps paraissait normal, il était toujours fin, ses muscles s'étirant sous sa peau d'albâtre, il fit un tour sur lui-même et ce fut le choque. Dans le creux de ses reins se trouvait une tâche beige, ressemblant à une tâche de naissance. Puis en y regardant de plus près, le jeune elfe se rendit compte qu'elle avait une forme de feuille de chêne. Il était un elfe sylvain ! Et si l'on prenait en compte ses cheveux longs, il était un elfe sylvain soumis...

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Harry était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était effondré sur son lit. Une main sur les yeux, il pensait, cherchait des réponses au plus profond de son être et c'est à cet instant qu'il le sentit, le lien. Il sentait comme une petite source de lumière au creux de lui, une source de chaleur, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il connaissait son âme sœur. Mais qui était-ce ?!

Soudain, il eut peur. Cet homme aurait tout pouvoir sur lui, il le contrôlerait, son bonheur dépendrait de lui et pour cela, Harry n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa vie et son cœur entre les mains d'une personne. Qui sait ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire ? Il voulait l'amour, une famille... Mais qu'est ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un fou du contrôle ? Ou sur un homme qui n'en voulait qu'à sa célébrité ? Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort en Mai, il recevait de plus en plus de courriers. Certains étaient des lettres de menaces d'hommes qui rêvaient de l'avoir pour eux, d'autres des demandes en mariages (hommes et femmes confondues), il y avait de simples lettres aussi d'admirateurs qui voulaient simplement exprimer leur gratitude.

 _7h20_

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir... Toutes ces informations tournaient dans sa tête et il songea à envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour savoir si elle avait des informations sur les elfes sylvains, le lien, etc. Puis soudain, la lumière se fit : Remus ! Il fallait qu'il voie son parrain de cœur, qu'il lui pose toutes ses questions et qu'il lui explique la situation. Remus l'écouterait ! Remus l'écoutait toujours.

Il essaya de s'endormir et le sommeil vint le prendre sans qu'il s'en rendre compte.

 _11h00_

Harry se réveilla lorsqu'un doux rayon de soleil lui effleura le visage. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, cela allait être une belle journée ! Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son dressing, une chambre accolée à la sienne qu'il avait réaménagé en dressing, trouvant cela plus pratique. Entrant dans la pièce d'un blanc immaculé et recouverte de miroir, le brun se demanda ce qu'il pouvait porter. La mode était devenue une nouvelle passion depuis qu'il était devenu ami avec un certain Draco Malfoy. En effet le jeune blond adorait la mode et les beaux vêtements et trouvait vraiment dérangeant qu'un bel homme comme le survivant ne se mette pas en valeur. Harry repensa à la manière dont ils étaient devenus amis et cela le fit sourire…

 _Flash-Back_

 _Une nuit de Février 1996…_

 _Harry marchait dans les couloirs quand il entendit un bruit, une sorte de gémissement. Le couvre-feu étant passé, le survivant se demanda qui (à part lui) pouvait être dehors à cette heure-ci surtout que les préfets avaient terminé leurs rondes depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit à pas de loup, voulant surprendre la personne et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Draco Malfoy se tenait en sang, recroquevillé contre le mur, gémissant et pleurant. Harry se sentit soudainement en colère. Qui avait bien pu faire du mal à son ennemi ?! Le jeune blond tenta de se relever pour échapper au regard émeraude mais il ne fit que chuter à nouveau sur le sol du château._

 _Harry se rapprocha alors pour passer un bras sous le siens et le guider doucement vers la salle sur demande. Quand ils arrivèrent, la salle se transforma en une magnifique chambre avec un énorme lit aux draps de soie noire et immense cheminée en pierres. Harry déposa Draco sur le lit et parti vers la porte menant à la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi le soigner. Le temps qu'il revienne, le blond s'était mis en boule au milieu du lit, semblant terrifié. Alors, lentement, il s'approcha du lit pour ne pas lui faire peur, il avait mal de voir cette terreur dans les yeux de son ennemi… Il montra à son vis-à-vis que tout ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains servait juste à soigner alors le blond se détendit légèrement._

 _« Malfoy, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire du mal. »_

 _Le jeune homme le fixait, amorphe. Harry le déshabilla avec des gestes lents, grimaçant face aux gémissements de douleur. Quand ce fut fini, il désinfecta les plaies puis métamorphosa les vêtements du serpentard en un doux pyjama, lui enfila et le glissa sous les draps. Il fit le tour du lit et se glissa lui-même dans les draps et prit instinctivement son ennemi dans ses bras._

 _« -Explique moi… Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda le jeune brun._

 _-Tu ne peux rien pour moi Potter, s'IL apprend que je t'en aie parlé, il me tuera, murmura Draco._

 _-Je te jure que je te protégerai de qui que ce soit. »_

 _Il y eut un long silence, puis le blond entreprit de lui raconter._

 _« -J'ai reçu un hibou du Lord cette semaine, il m'annonçait que j'allais être marqué pendant les vacances. Je ne voulais pas, de même que mon père, il n'y avait que ma folle de mère pour être enchantée de cet évènement. Elle était si fière que son fils puisse servir le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai envoyé un hibou à mon père pour lui dire que je voulais rejoindre l'ordre du phénix et dire tout ce que je savais sur LUI et les mangemorts mais ma lettre a été interceptée par ma mère alors elle a demandé à ce que je rentre ce week-end et elle m'a enfermé dans les cachots sous le manoir… Mon père était en mission donc il n'était au courant de rien et il n'a pas pu m'aider … Pendant trois jours elle m'a affamé, torturé, de la manière sorcière et moldu, elle a dit que si je ne me pliai pas à sa volonté elle me livrerait au Lord et lui dévoilerait ma traitrise … J'étais seul face à cette folle !_

 _Elle a décidé de me relâcher ce soir… J'ai directement prit la cheminette et je suis arrivé dans la salle commune de Serpentard, mais je me suis enfui, je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient comme ça…_

 _-Je te promet Draco que je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal, ton père est déjà espion pour l'ordre alors nous allons t'intégrer toi aussi et nous te protégerons !_

 _-Merci… »_

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

La mère de Draco était morte pendant la bataille finale, tuée par son propre fils, son ami avait eu sa vengeance.

Secouant la tête pour chasser le souvenir qui l'avait envahi, Harry se posta devant une des armoires. Il fallait qu'il soit bien habillé pour aller voir Remus, après tout c'était son anniversaire et son parrain de cœur serait heureux de le voir. Il choisit un pantalon noir assez moulant et une chemise blanche c'était simple et classe. Il se dirigea dans la douche et se lava avant de s'habiller et là, un problème se posa… Qu'allait-il bien faire de ses cheveux ? Il essaya de faire une queue de cheval et non, cela faisait trop féminin. En catogan ? Non plus. Lâchés ? Non, trop chaud. Il opta finalement pour un chignon en bas de la nuque, c'était la mode en ce moment chez les hommes aux cheveux longs. Il prit alors ses affaires et sa baguette et transplana directement chez son parrain.

Arrivant devant une petite maison coquette de Pré-au-lard, Harry se présenta devant la porte et toqua légèrement. Après quelques secondes, Remus vint lui ouvrir et le prit dans ses bras :

« -Joyeux anniversaire, louveteau ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Merci Rem. Tu vas bien ? Et Tonks ?

-Oui, je vais bien et ma femme aussi, elle est partie en mission avec les aurors, ils cherchent les derniers mangemorts en liberté. Alors elle m'a laissé seul avec Teddy. Entre ! Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler. »

L'homme le précéda dans le salon, il s'assit sur le canapé à côté d'un petit garçon de un an qui essaya de s'échapper du canapé pour courir vers son parrain.

« Ry ! »

Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras et le bébé commença à babiller joyeusement tout en faisant des bisous baveux à son parrain, ce qui fit rire son père. Le jeune homme déposa le petit garçon au sol qui s'installa pour jouer sur le tapis du salon. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda l'homme qui fixait son chignon, un air interrogateur sur le visage :

« -Tu laisses pousser tes cheveux maintenant ? demanda son parrain.

-C'est de ça dont je dois te parler… Il m'est arrivé un truc assez incroyable.

-Tu m'intrigues, je t'écoute, dis Remus.

-En fait, hier soir j'étais tranquillement dans mon lit et j'attendais d'avoir dix-huit ans car tu sais que cet anniversaire était particulier pour moi et je voulais vraiment attendre minuit.

-…

-Et quand minuit arriva, cela a commencé… J'avais si mal Rem, la douleur était trop forte, j'avais le corps et les yeux en feu, je ne pouvais plus bouger ! J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de me lancer un doloris.

-Mais…

-Ce matin quand je me suis levé j'avais les cheveux longs, mes yeux étaient corrigés et je me sentais tellement plus fort.

-Harry ne me dit pas que…

-Si, Remus, je suis un elfe et je ne me doutais de rien…

-Mais c'est impossible ! James me l'aurait dit s'il y avait eu des elfes dans sa famille ! s'écria l'homme.

-Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas …

-Je suis choqué, Harry… Tu n'étais pas prêt ! Rien ne t'a préparé à être un elfe, tu ne connais rien à ton espèce. Habituellement on enseigne aux jeunes filles et jeunes garçons l'histoire de leur espèce, leurs pouvoirs, comment les utiliser et bien d'autres choses ! Son parrain semblait vraiment horrifié de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Mais le pire, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai la marque … murmura Harry.

-Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?! Les signes étaient là pourtant et moi je n'ai rien vu venir ! Le professeur s'était levé et faisait à présent les cent pas dans le salon, sous le regard surpris de son fils qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Quels signes Remus ? l'interrogea le brun.

-Tu étais beaucoup trop puissant, et … et trop à l'aise avec la nature ! Tu mangeais beaucoup plus de légumes et de fruits que les jeunes de ton âge ! Je pensais simplement que tu avais été élevé ainsi même si avec les Dursley cela paraissait difficile. »

Harry se leva, rejoignit Remus et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Ce n'est rien Moony, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je suis juste effrayé. Tu sais toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs, un dominant, etc. J'ai peur qu'un homme tente de me contrôler, qu'il me fasse du mal et que je sois à sa merci…

-Mais non Prongsy ! Il n'y a pas plus pur que le lien des âmes sœurs, ton compagnon sera la personne qui te complètera le mieux, il prendra soin de toi et puis tu sais qu'en cas de problèmes nous seront toujours là. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard mais je ne sais pas qui et j'avoue que cela m'angoisse. Imagine si c'est un serpentard ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Draco ne laissera personne te faire du mal et encore moins un serpent ! le rassura Moony.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Tu sais si des elfes vivent près de chez nous ?

-Il y a une communauté d'elfes sylvains dont la porte d'entrée de leur monde se trouve dans la forêt interdite, tu devrais aller les trouver et te présenter, ils pourront t'aider. »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment et Harry joua avec son propre filleul qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Remus avait été tellement soulagé quand il avait réalisé que son fils ne portait pas le gène lycanthrope ! Quant à Tonks, elle était heureuse de son bébé, un métamophomage, comme elle.

Quand midi sonna, Harry mangea avec Remus et aida Teddy à manger, quand le loup-garou lui proposa de la viande rouge, Harry grimaça. Rien qu'à l'idée d'en manger, il se sentait mal. Il opta donc pour une salade et des fruits, choix qui fit sourire Remus. Aux alentours de 14h, il rentra chez lui et se mit en quête d'un livre sur les elfes dans la bibliothèque des Black, il était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur son espèce.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si je trouve une correctrice et que tout va bien le chapitre 2 devrait arriver mercredi. Bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2

Croire en l'avenir

Chapitre 2

Résumé :Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Venez découvrir les aventures du jeune survivant, sa quête pour une nouvelle vie, un amour, une famille... Mais si tout n'était pas si facile ? Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

Couple : Lucius/Harry/Severus

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur: Coucou à tous, je cherche une correctrice car la mienne est occupée en ce moment et je voudrais être corrigée assez rapidement donc si il y a des volontaires je suis preneuse. Mes seules exigences sont : - Une bonne connaissance en orthographe. - Une bonne connaissance en syntaxe et dans la composition de dialogues.

* * *

 _1er Août 1998, 18h._

Harry avait passé toute son après-midi de la veille, sa soirée et sa journée à chercher des informations sur les elfes mais il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose et encore moins sur les elfes sylvains qui étaient plus rares. Il avait tout de même trouvé une information importante : la localisation de l'entrée du camp des elfes sylvains dans la forêt interdite.

Le brun monta dans sa chambre, prit quelques affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin et quelques vêtements même s'il savait qu'une fois arrivé au camp il faudrait qu'il en fasse confectionner de nouveaux plus adaptés à sa condition d'elfe. Il avait décidé d'aller s'installer dans ce camp et d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait d'ici le 3 septembre, jour de la rentrée en huitième année à Pourlard. En effet, après la mort de Voldemort au mois de Mai et tous les bouleversements que cela avait entraîné, les professeurs avaient d'un commun accord convié les élèves à venir refaire une septième année dans l'école et à passer leurs Aspics. Harry allait retrouver ses amis à l'école de magie et il en était heureux même si pour cela il allait devoir passer un an de plus dans les cours de la chauve-souris des cachots.

 _1_ _er_ _Août 1998, 20h._

Harry prit le temps de regarder une dernière fois la maison de son parrain avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de s'envoler sur son balai. Il lança un sort de désillusion pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus et se dirigea vers Poudlard.

Pendant le voyage, Harry pensa à sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle condition et à cette âme sœur dont il ignorait l'identité. Même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, c'était un grand changement dans sa vie, il était devenu un elfe… Une créature magique …. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière à l'époque où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier mais il savait que son instinct elfique l'aidait grandement à accepter ce changement. Il le sentait, comme une petite voix dans sa tête qui le conseillait et l'aidait à y voir plus clair mais il savait aussi que ses inquiétudes ne s'étaient pas totalement envolées, elles étaient juste reléguées dans un coin de sa tête. D'un côté, il se sentait rassuré par ce que Remus lui avait dit : cet homme ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son identité.

Quand Harry eut Poudlard en vue, il bifurqua légèrement vers la forêt interdite et atterrit à l'orée de cette dernière. Descendant de son balai, Harry prit son sac et son éclair de feu sous le bras, il marcha dans la sombre forêt, à l'affut du moindre bruit mais il se sentait bien, libéré au milieu des arbres, comme si sa place était ici, c'était donc pour cela qu'il se sentait si bien pendant sa scolarité quand il venait se perdre dans cette forêt pour méditer et être au calme.

Il marcha pendant longtemps mais il avait perdu la notion du temps. A un moment, il arriva devant un immense chêne et sentit une vibration en s'approchant. Il sut alors qu'il avait trouvé le portail, il détacha alors ses cheveux, libérant cette masse, lisse et noire dans son dos et posa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre.

La barrière vibra un instant avant de disparaître seulement pour Harry et ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla, il entra dans le village et observa ces gens qui vivaient, ils étaient tous comme lui, sauf que leurs oreilles étaient pointues... Pourquoi les siennes n'étaient pas pointues ? Puis il remarqua que seul certains adultes avaient les oreilles pointues, les autres avaient des oreilles humaines. IL s'avança et c'est à ce moment que l'on remarqua sa présence, une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Nous t'attendions, jeune frère, lui souffla la femme »

Elle était belle, de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, et les yeux bleus perçants. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, lacée sur le devant et dans le dos, Harry remarqua aussi qu'elle était pieds nus et s'en étonna, cela n'allait-il pas la blesser de marcher pieds nus ?

La femme, qui avait suivi son regard lui sourit et dit :

« Une fois que tu auras senti le bonheur d'avoir les pieds dans l'herbe, tu renonceras aux chaussures. Je me présente, je suis Marianne, je serais ta guide. Je vais t'emmener auprès de l'adjoint du chef, car le chef est absent, il te présentera et t'expliquera le fonctionnement avant que je ne vienne te chercher. »

Harry ne répondit pas et suivi la femme dans le village. Toutes les têtes se retournaient sur son passage, il croisa des regards surpris, d'autres non. Il fut lui-même surpris de savoir qu'il était attendu. Comment ces gens pouvaient savoir qu'il allait arriver ? Même Marianne lui avait dit qu'il était attendu mais comment était-ce possible ? Il se décida à poser ses questions plus tard et arriva devant une petite maison.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de toquer, Marianne lui fit signe d'entrer et lui dit silencieusement qu'elle repasserait le voir après. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était magnifique, les cheveux bruns courts coupés en brosse et les yeux noirs, il avait un visage aux traits viriles. Le jeune brun pria silencieusement pour que son compagnon soit aussi beau que lui… Cet homme qui posait son regard sur lui l'excitait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. En effet, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, il avait déjà eu des petites copines comme Cho ou Ginny mais il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de leurs baisers et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la quête des horcruxes, la bataille, les entrainements, etc, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'expérimenter.

La bouche était pincée et il semblait respirer difficilement c'est alors qu'il lança un regard noir à Harry.

« Entre, Potter et fait moi le plaisir de te calmer, tu empeste les phéromones, je sais que tu n'es pas encore lié mais tout de même, c'est assez dérangeant ! Claqua la voix de l'homme. »

Les ardeurs d'Harry se refroidirent immédiatement face au ton de la voix, et alors qu'il se calmait, l'homme parut se détendre et lui offrit son premier vrai sourire.

«-Je me présente, je suis Ethan, le second du chef, j'ai trente-quatre ans et je ne suis pas encore lié c'est pour cela que je réagis aussi vivement aux phéromones émises par un soumis, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Nous t'attendions, mon frère.

Pour commencer, assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer un peu le fonctionnement du village : alors, pour commencer tu logeras chez Marianne, la femme que tu as vu tout à l'heure, elle sera chargée de ton éducation et de t'apprendre les bases sur notre peuple, expliqua Ethan.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que j'étais attendu ? demanda Harry, pendant ce temps, il s'assit sur un coussin en face de l'homme

\- Il existe une prophétie concernant notre peuple. Elle dit que le garçon à l'éclair, celui qui a triomphé du mal intégrera notre monde et nous apportera la paix…

-Une prophétie ? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez donné avec la première ! exprima Harry avec colère.

-Je sais que c'est compliqué à digérer mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as pas à vaincre de vilain mage noir ou à sauver notre monde, c'est ta simple présence qui va apporter la paix, lui sourit Ethan.

-Oui… J'en ai juste marre qu'on dirige ma vie… Cela fait juste deux jours que je sais que je suis un elfe et j'ai du mal à m'y faire malgré mon instinct …

-…

-Qui est le chef ? Demanda le jeune brun.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire pour le moment, tu le sauras en temps voulu lorsqu'il sera revenu et qu'il viendra se présenter à toi. Le chef est actuellement au chevet de son compagnon qui est souffrant, par ces chaleurs il a tendance à faiblir.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on me cache des choses… Dumbledore avait l'habitude de me cacher des choses, je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je vais laisser tomber pour le moment car j'ai plusieurs questions mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour oublier, marmonna Harry.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'abord, pourquoi certaines personnes ont les oreilles pointues et d'autres non ? Questionna le survivant.

-Alors, c'est une très bonne question qui a une réponse très simple : le lien. Un elfe non lié à des oreilles humaines mais à partir du moment où il se lie à son âme sœur ou un autre elfe, ses oreilles elfiques se révèlent.

-Ok. Et pourquoi vais-je devoir vivre chez Marianne ?

-Parce qu'elle a été désignée pour être ta gardienne dans notre monde, c'est une femme d'une grande sagesse.

-... »

Ils continuèrent à discuter du fonctionnement du village, de la race des elfes et à répondre aux questions d'Harry jusqu'à 23h30. A ce moment, Ethan lui signifia qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir. Il le raccompagna jusque chez Marianne qui leur ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry entra dans la maison, il voulut suivre Marianne quand une main attrapa doucement son poignet. Il se retourna face à Ethan qui le regardait, il lui expliqua qu'il devait rentrer et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Cependant, au moment de lâcher le plus jeune, il décida de tirer le poignet jusqu'à sa bouche et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues face à cette marque d'affection de la part d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, l'homme se détourna et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Marianne qui avait constaté l'absence d'Harry revint dans l'entrée et lui fit signe de la suivre et repartit dans le couloir. Le jeune elfe l'imita alors, suivant le même chemin que la femme. La lumière des pièces de la maison était tamisée, Marianne lui fit signe que les autres habitants dormaient alors Harry fit le moins de bruit possible. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre aux tons doux, elle était de couleur crème, au centre de la chambre se trouvait un lit aux lourdes colonnes de bois sombre, les draps étaient crème eux aussi, avec une bordure marron clair. Contre le mur se trouvait un beau bureau en bois également et le jeune homme remarqua que comme sur les colonnes du lit, de fines lianes vertes serpentaient sur le bois, la pièce avait un côté féerique. De l'autre côté de la chambre se trouvait une armoire, en bois également avec un miroir sur chaque porte. Marianne ouvrit les portes et lui montra les vêtements que les tisseuses avaient confectionné pour lui.

« -Je te laisse t'installer, dit-elle. Tu pourras dormir un peu demain matin, je sens que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis de ton héritage et je te veux en forme pour ton initiation à nos coutumes.

-D'accord, mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi et je dois avouer que j'ai faim… souffla le brun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apporter de quoi manger et si tu veux je peux laisser une corbeille de fruits dans ta chambre si jamais tu as faim en dehors des repas.

\- Oui, merci. »

Marianne quitta la pièce et Harry déballa le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emmené. Il déposa ses livres sur son bureau, mit ses vêtements dans l'armoire et rangea son balai dans un coin de la chambre.

La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du poisson, des haricots verts et des céréales. Harry regarda le plateau et eu une pensée pour madame Weasley qui essayait par tous les moyens de le faire grossir mais le brun n'avait pas un gros appétit, au grand dam de Molly. Marianne lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla en fermant la porte.

Quand elle fut partie, Harry s'assit sur son lit et mangea le plateau avec plaisir. Quand il eut fini, il était repu, cette femme cuisinait aussi bien que la mère de Ron. Faisant disparaître le plateau d'un tour de baguette, Harry chercha dans son armoire et trouva un pantalon en lin qu'il enfila pour dormir, il tressa ses cheveux et s'allongea sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il s'endormit.

 _2 Août 1998, 10h_

Harry se réveilla doucement, il avait bien dormi. S'étirant, le brun repensa à ces évènements : il était à présent un elfe, il venait d'emménager en quelques sortes dans un village elfique, il avait une âme sœur mais ne savait pas qui elle était et en prime il craquait sur l'adjoint du chef… Oui, il craquait sur le second c'était plus qu'évident après le rêve explicite qu'il avait fait cette nuit, il se replongea dans son rêve.

 _Harry était allongé dans un grand lit, les draps étaient doux et il avait chaud. Il se sentait bien, protégé, au calme et comme si rien ne pouvait troubler sa quiétude. Une grande main caressa doucement son visage et des lèvres effleurèrent sa tempe, il frissonna. Se tournant vers le visage de son amant, Harry sourit, Ethan était si beau, à demi-assis contre les oreillers, tenant Harry dans ses bras, contre son torse. Le survivant effleura les lèvres de l'homme qui l'entraina dans un baiser emplit de passion. Le jeune homme sentit la verge du plus âgé se réveiller contre sa hanche alors, il remua doucement contre la grosseur. L'homme gémit et embrassa de plus bel son jeune amant puis les choses commencèrent à déraper, la grande main d'Ethan descendit et se posa sur le sexe à demi-réveillé d'Harry qui gémit à son tour. Le second caressa Harry en rythme avec les mouvements du petit brun sur sa propre verge. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à leur libération._

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de rêves explicites ou du moins, il ne s'en souvenait pas. C'est vrai qu'Ethan était un bel homme mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas possible que cela marche entre eux pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il avait une âme sœur et que penser à un homme de cette façon lui donnait l'impression de trahir son compagnon.

Harry secoua la tête et se leva, il prit un tee-shirt en coton de couleur gris dans l'armoire et sortir de sa chambre. Il traversa la maison à la recherche de la cuisine quand il tomba face à une petite fille de peut-être trois ans. La demoiselle le regardait de ses grands yeux gris intrigués, elle avait les cheveux blonds et portait une petite robe toute blanche. Suçant son pouce et trainant son doudou, un gros lapin gris derrière elle, elle s'approcha de Harry et, lâchant son doudou, lui attrapa la main. Le jeune homme suivit la petite fille qui l'emmena directement dans la cuisine.

« -Mamie ? dit-elle.

-Oui, mon cœur ? lui répondit Marianne en se retournant vers elle.

-Harry, l'est réveillé. »

Marianne posa les yeux sur lui, s'approcha de sa petite fille et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui dire d'aller jouer.

« -Bonjour Harry, tu as bien dormi ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, merci et vous ?

-Très bien. Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Emilia, c'est la fille de mon fils, Maxime que tu rencontreras plus tard. »

Harry acquiesça et s'assit à la table où reposait le petit déjeuné. Il mangea léger avant de se faire expulser dans sa chambre par Marianne qui lui demanda de s'habiller. Quand Harry revint, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait ramené Emilia chez ses parents et qu'ils pouvaient à présent partir.

Le jeune brun suivit la femme à l'extérieur de la maison, il était habillé d'un pantalon en lin blanc et d'un tee-shirt en coton vert forêt, il n'avait pas mis ses chaussures, souhaitant faire comme les autres et la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds était vraiment plaisant. Marianne l'emmena devant une espèce de tente de forme ronde, il entra et lui fit signe de venir. Quand Harry entra, il fut saisi par la beauté des lieux : cette tente était une sorte de bibliothèque, il y avait un sort d'agrandissement car elle était immense par rapport à la petite tente. Des étagères parcouraient les murs, montant très haut, elles semblaient faire quatre fois la taille d'Harry, il y avait une sorte de chemin en pierre, montant en tourbillonnant jusqu'au plafond de la tente qui permettait aux habitants d'aller chercher les livres les plus hauts sans risquer de se blesser. Harry trouva ça vraiment ingénieux et magnifique. Le sol de la tente était fait d'herbe, douce et moelleuse, c'était un délice de plonger les pieds dedans. D'autres jeunes étaient présents, allongés à même le sol, ils lisaient ou étudiaient. Il y avait un endroit qui ressemblait à un amoncellement de coussins où il semblait bon venir s'allonger et étudier. Marianne lui présenta une femme assez âgée qui semblait tenir cette bibliothèque.

« -Harry, je te présente Yavana, elle est celle qui s'occupe de cette bibliothèque et c'est également l'une de nos anciens. Tu peux lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux et elle te répondra, c'est également à elle qu'il faudra t'adresser si tu ne trouves pas un des livres que je t'ai demandé d'étudier, expliqua Marianne.

-Très bien, répondis son disciple. »

Le jeune brun se tourna vers Yavana et la détailla. Elle devait être d'une grande beauté dans sa jeunesse : grande et élancée, elle portait une robe dans les tons violine, ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon et ses yeux bleus rieurs avaient dû faire chavirer des cœurs.

Marianne expliqua à Harry qu'il devrait rester ici jusqu'à 12h30 pour commencer à étudier l'histoire des elfes.

« Va chercher _Histoire elfique – la vérité volume 1_. Essaie de lire les dix premiers chapitres avant de rentrer manger. Tu peux aller t'installer sur les coussins là-bas et si jamais tu ne comprends pas, demande à Yavana. »

Sa gardienne l'abandonna donc aux bons soins d'Yavana qui lui indiqua où chercher le livre. Harry prit le chemin de pierre et avança jusqu'à se retrouver dans les H.

« _Habitations elfiques_... Non. _Hérédité des noms_ … Non plus. _Histoire elfique – la vérité volume 1_! »

Le jeune elfe redescendit par le même chemin et partit s'installer sur les coussins, il avait hâte d'en connaître plus sur son espèce.

Pendant deux heures, Harry étudia le livre, il alla même demander un parchemin, un plume et de l'encre à Yavana pour prendre des notes sur ce qu'il apprenait. C'était tellement intéressant !

 _Les elfes font partie des êtres les plus purs de la terre. Il existe trois grandes familles d'elfes : Les elfes de la nuit, les elfes de sang et les elfes sylvains… Les elfes sylvains sont les plus rares car ils furent capturés et leur puissance utilisée… Certains hommes prirent des elfes soumis pour époux afin de s'assurer une descendance… La rupture du lien d'âmes sœurs entraina la mort de centaines d'elfes… Les dominants étaient réduits en esclavages par les hommes qui les torturaient et les obligeaient à effectuer des tâches ingrates…_

Harry était vraiment horrifié par ce qu'il lisait. Son peuple avait été torturé, maltraité, exterminé par les hommes quand ils ont découvert leur existence. Ce fut les sorciers qui libérèrent les elfes et lancèrent des « oubliette » aux humains. Le brun comprit enfin pourquoi les sorciers tenaient à garder leur monde secret, ils avaient peur que cela recommence !

Le chapitre suivant, le survivant le trouva particulièrement intéressant, il concernait l'accès au pouvoir du chef.

 _Des épreuves sont organisées à la mort du chef, les prétendants, les hommes les plus forts du village combattent pour montrer leur force. Il y a également des épreuves intellectuelles et stratégiques pour évaluer les capacités du futur chef à guider le village. A la fin de ces épreuves, le gagnant est désigné chef et il peut choisir son second parmi les autres participants. Le plus généralement, c'est le deuxième au classement qui est désigné second…_

Cette partie intéressa Harry, lui permettant d'en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des elfes. Ainsi, l'accès au pouvoir ne se faisait pas par rapport à l'hérédité ? C'était une bonne chose pensa le brun, ce n'est pas parce que l'on est fils d'un chef que l'on a les aptitudes pour en devenir un.

Quand Yavana le sortit de sa lecture pour lui signifier qu'il était 12h30, Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait ramener le livre chez Marianne pour pouvoir poursuivre sa lecture, elle accepta. Le jeune elfe avait lu plus que prévu, au lieu des dix chapitres prévus, il en avait lu quinze mais l'histoire était tellement passionnante ! Prenant son livre sous le bras, Harry se rendit jusque chez Marianne.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite c'est Samedi soir ! :) A bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3

Croire en l'avenir:

Chapitre 3 :

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

Coucou tout le monde je vous présente la suite de ma fiction, j'espère que cela vous plaira. **Je cherche toujours une correctrice car la mienne m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de me corriger donc je réitère ma demande: Je cherche une correctrice bonne en orthographe et en syntaxe qui puisse corriger mes chapitres assez rapidement sachant que je poste le mercredi et le samedi. Si vous êtes intéressés dites le moi en review, en PM et donnez moi une adresse e-mail pour que je vous confie mes chapitres.**

 **RAR:**

 **Nox Caelestis:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais écrire une histoire de ce genre et j'adore les créatures magiques donc voilà ! :)

 **Elo:** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta correction de mon chapitre 1 en review et si cela t'interesse, le poste de correctrice/ beta lectrice est à pourvoir donc si jamais ça t'intéresse je peux t'envoyer mes chapitres par e-mail un peu à l'avance pour que tu me corriges ! Dis moi si cela t'intéresse. ^^

 **Noah:** Coucou, merci pour la review et je suis contente que cela te plaise, voici la suite ! :p

 **Caramel :** ( a qui j'avais oublié de répondre mercredi dernier): j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière : Harry étudiait, lisant beaucoup. Marianne lui avait présenté Laureline, une femme d'une trentaine d'années, liée qui était devenue sa professeure de magie et le jeune homme suivait ses cours avec assiduité. Tout allait pour le mieux.

 _15 Août 1998, 15h_

Harry marchait dans le village, le second l'avait fait demandé. Cela faisait onze jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Ethan et c'est vrai que l'homme lui avait un peu manqué, il avait l'air tellement bon et gentil. Le brun avait hâte de savoir ce que l'homme lui voulait.

Arrivant devant la maison, Harry toqua et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ethan vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à entrer. Ils passèrent dans le salon et le survivant se tourna face à son vis-à-vis et là, cela recommença, Ethan prit son poignet et le porta à ses lèvres, baisant doucement la peau blanche.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-toi faire, écoute ton instinct, murmura le plus âgé. »

C'est justement ce que fit Harry, il écouta son instinct et pour lui, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, il se sentait mal, il trahissait son compagnon ! Ce geste, ce baiser dans le creux du poignet, il savait au fond de lui que cela avait une signification autre que celle d'un simple baiser. Son instinct d'elfe se rebellait mais son côté humain aimait ça.

Ethan lâcha son poignet et le prit dans ses bras, plaquant le petit brun contre son torse, il baissa la tête, voulant baiser les lèvres rouges de son vis-à-vis mais Harry l'en empêcha et s'écarta assez vivement.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?! Cria Harry.

-J'en ai le droit mon beau, tu n'es pas lié, moi non plus alors je te courtise, de plus tu n'as pas refusé que je te courtise, tu as accepté mon premier baiser sur ta peau, dit simplement l'homme.

-Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai une âme sœur, et vous aussi d'ailleurs !

-Calme toi Harry, ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais mon âme sœur, il est possible que je ne la rencontre jamais et tu sais, les elfes peuvent se lier entre eux même s'ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs, c'est pour cela que je te courtise, j'espère pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec toi et pourquoi pas aboutir à un lien, souffla l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Ethan, je connais déjà mon âme sœur, du moins je sais que je l'ai déjà rencontré et je suis presque sûr qu'il est à Poudlard... s'excusa Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que cet homme va te rendre heureux ? Moi je le peux, je le veux.

-Mais moi ce n'est pas ce que je veux, vous êtes très gentil et j'avoue que vous m'attirez mais je préfère me concentrer sur mon âme sœur...

-..., l'homme ne répondit pas, accusant le coup.

-Je suis désolé, Ethan, je suis sûr qu'on peut être amis mais comprend moi.

-Je te comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, sache juste que je serais toujours là, si jamais tu changes d'avis...

-Je vais y aller, je pense que c'est mieux, si vous n'avez rien de plus, au revoir. »

Ethan ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête et le brun quitta la maison.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ethan voulait tant le courtiser, il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme, c'était vrai qu'il était attiré par lui, il était vraiment séduisant mais Harry ne pouvait pas, quelque chose en lui le retenait. Il repensa à son rêve du premier jour et se dit que justement ce n'était qu'un rêve, que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Alors le brun marcha, marcha jusqu'à retourner chez Marianne.

Quand Harry passa la porte, Marianne l'attendait et quand elle vit son expression elle comprit.

« -Alors, il s'est déclaré, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui… Vous saviez ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, Ethan m'en avait parlé et il m'a dit que tu avais accepté le premier baiser.

-Je ne savais même pas ce que cela signifiait ! s'énerva le brun.

-As-tu lu tous les livres que je t'ai demandé ? C'est écrit dans _Le lien des âmes – volume 2_.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore lu celui-là, je viens seulement de terminer _La magie des runes_. Je comptais le commencer.

-Et bien lit le avec assiduité, il t'apportera beaucoup de réponses. »

Harry s'en alla vers sa chambre, croisant entre temps Maxime et Emilia qui jouaient ensemble dans la cuisine. La mère d'Emilia, Juliette était une douce elfe de vingt ans, elle était l'âme sœur de Maxime. Il se demanda un instant si Marianne avait été l'âme sœur de son mari, William, décédé plus tôt dans l'année durant la bataille finale. Notant dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander plus tard, Harry s'assit sur son lit avec son livre, il voulait en savoir plus sur le lien des âmes. Le jeune homme prépara un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre pour prendre des notes et commença sa lecture.

 _Les âmes sœurs ont un lien pur, le plus pur qui soit basé sur un amour fort et sincère… Les partenaires peuvent ressentir les émotions l'un de l'autre… Certains elfes ne rencontrent jamais leur âme sœur et choisissent de lier leur âme à un autre elfe. Pour cela, le dominant devra commencer à courtiser le soumis. Pour lui demander l'autorisation, le dominant apposera un baiser sur la peau du poignet du soumis, si le soumis ne le repousse pas, le dominant peut considérer que sa demande est acceptée et il commence donc à courtiser son partenaire. Par la suite, le baiser sur le poignet est une marque d'affection, d'amour et de tendresse qui peut être offerte par le dominant ou le soumis… Pour un soumis ayant déjà rencontré son âme sœur, le baiser au poignet peut entrainer un fort sentiment de culpabilité, suivi de remords envers son âme sœur c'est pourquoi il est déconseillé aux soumis pour le bien-être de se laisser courtiser par un autre que leur dominant._

« Harry ? Vient manger ! »

Le jeune brun sortit de sa lecture et regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, il lança un tempus et fut surpris : 21h00 ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, concentré sur sa lecture. Il se rendit donc à table où se trouvaient déjà Emilia, Maxime et Juliette. Marianne lui fit signe de s'installer, ce qu'il fit et elle le servit : Riz aux légumes et saumon. La femme cuisinait vraiment bien et elle lui rappelait tellement madame Weasley, Harry était nostalgique des moments passés en compagnie des Weasley, Fred lui manquait beaucoup…

Se plongeant dans son assiette, le brun écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation, il était d'humeur morose.

Quand le repas se termina, Harry partit directement et se rendit dans sa salle de bain personnelle, collée à sa chambre. Se déshabillant rapidement, il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau brulante détendre son corps las, il s'était entrainé toute la matinée à la magie des runes avec Laureline et cette dernière lui avait dit qu'ils expérimenteraient un autre type de magie dans quelques jours.

Il se lava longuement, laissant le parfum de jasmin embaumer la salle de bain, il avait toujours aimé cette odeur. En même temps il réfléchissait : comment devrait-il agir en présence du second ? Il ne savait pas trop, ne souhaitant pas blesser l'homme ou au contraire lui faire penser qu'il y avait une chance qu'il lui cède.

 _15 Aout 1998, 23h45._

Harry était allongé sur son lit, plongé dans _Le lien des âmes – volume 2_. Il était fatigué mais c'était tellement intéressant, ce livre regorgeait de témoignages d'âmes sœurs et d'autres couples et il les enviait tellement ! Lui aussi voulait connaître l'amour avec son compagnon, une relation intense, il en rêvait depuis le jour de son héritage. Mais ce ne serait pas pour maintenant… Il fallait déjà trouver et convaincre son âme sœur et ensuite il voulait vivre dans un monde en paix, il faudrait donc que les aurors aient arrêté tous les mangemorts encore en liberté. Las, il décida de dormir, il devait être en forme pour sa leçon avec Laureline.

 _16 Août 1998, 8h00._

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Il avait adoré cette pièce dès la première seconde et songea qu'il serait triste à la rentrée lorsqu'il devrait quitter cet endroit merveilleux.

Il était un peu fatigué, sa nuit ayant été peuplée de rêves étranges, il lui semblait qu'il avait rêvé de son âme sœur ou du moins de ses yeux mais ce qui était bizarre c'est que quelques fois les yeux de son âme sœur étaient noirs et à d'autres moments ils étaient argent. Harry décida de ne pas se formaliser pour ça, l'univers des rêves était un univers mystérieux et une divagation de son esprit pouvait expliquer ce rêve étrange.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, ce matin il avait encore cours avec Laureline, et ce serait, une nouvelle fois, runes au programme. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry qui aimait cela. En fait … Il aimait tout ce qui avait un lien avec les elfes ! Son instinct devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il attrapa une poire dans la corbeille qui trônait sur son bureau et la mangea rapidement tout en cherchant comment d'habiller. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le village, il avait l'impression de s'habiller tout le temps de la même manière, Draco en aurait été vert songea-t-il en souriant. Ce matin ce serait pantalon en lin blanc et tee-shirt en coton bleu ciel.

Il sortit de sa chambre et traversa la maison plongée dans le silence, les autres habitants devaient encore dormir, sauf Marianne qui devait être partie dans le jardin. Harry sortit de la maison et se rendit dans la clairière où se passaient ses entrainements avec Laureline et remarqua que sa professeure n'était pas encore arrivée alors il se coucha dans l'herbe profitant du soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut dérangé par une ombre sur son visage, il ouvrit un œil et tomba face au visage de la jeune femme qui le regardait en souriant. La blonde l'aida à se lever.

« -Salut, tu as bien dormi ? En forme pour pratiquer ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ça va et puis j'aime la magie des runes c'est super intéressant, répondit-il, souriant.

-Très bien alors aujourd'hui cela va être un cours théorique, je vais te parler de la magie des éléments, c'est assez similaire à la magie des runes mais beaucoup plus puissant.

-Très bien je t'écoute, dit-il tout en lançant un accio avec sa baguette pour avoir de quoi noter.

-D'accord, la magie des éléments… »

 _16 Août 1998, 12h._

Harry n'en revenait pas : la magie des éléments était sûrement une des magies les plus puissantes et les plus pures. Elle venait directement des quatre éléments, à savoir : l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. Certains elfes avaient la capacité magique pour contrôler cette magie, Laureline en faisait partie et son élément était l'air. Pendant le cours, la jeune femme lui avait fait une démonstration et créé de petites tornades dans la clairière, ce qui avait amusé et impressionné Harry. La blonde lui avait également expliqué que dans les couples d'âmes sœurs, les partenaires avaient généralement des éléments complémentaires même si des fois, et cela restait rare, cela arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas complémentaires. Par exemple, son compagnon, Edward contrôlait la terre. Lors d'une bataille, ils pouvaient, à eux deux, créer une immense tempête de sable balayant tout sur son passage. Le jeune brun trouvait cela fascinant et était pressé d'expérimenter et de trouver son élément car Laureline était certaine qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui contrôlaient les éléments. Elle lui apprit également que le chef contrôlait l'eau et que son compagnon contrôlait la terre.

Harry marchait jusqu'à la maison de Marianne. Quand il entra, elle était seule dans la cuisine et il pensa qu'il était temps de lui poser sa question :

« -Marianne ? demanda doucement le brun.

-Oui, mon beau ? répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que William était votre âme sœur ?

-…

-Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-il.

-Si, si, je veux bien répondre, c'est juste que c'est encore douloureux… Alors non, Will n'était pas mon âme sœur, nous n'avons jamais rencontré nos âmes sœurs respectives et nous nous aimions tendrement, alors nous avons décidé de nous lier…

-Je suis si désolé, le brun la prit dans ses bras. »

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un long moment, Marianne préparant le repas en même temps. Ils parlèrent du cours de Laureline et Marianne était, elle aussi, fascinée par la magie des éléments mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour pouvoir la pratiquer.

Ils mangèrent puis Harry repartit dans sa chambre, il était heureux dans ce village.

 _18 Août 1998, 18h._

Harry avait continué de travailler. Depuis la veille, il avait fini le livre sur le lien des âmes et c'est vrai qu'avec toutes ces informations, il avait de moins en moins peur et de plus en plus hâte de découvrir son âme sœur. Dans ce livre, il avait eu des informations sur les grossesses masculines chez les elfes et il avait fortement rougi à certains passages…

 _Les elfes ressentent chaque mois une sensation s'apparentant à des chaleurs. Celles-ci durent trois jours par mois et c'est pendant cette période que le soumis a le plus de chance de tomber enceint. Pour les femmes elfes, ce n'est pas la même chose, elles ont un cycle de femmes humaines avec une ovulation et des menstruations… Les grossesses mâles durent entre cinq et six mois. A la fin de la grossesse, à quelques jours de l'accouchement, le soumis ressentira des changements dans son corps, le préparant au travail. L'accouchement se fait par voie anale, la magie elfique aidant. Il est par contre impossible pour l'elfe soumis d'allaiter son enfant, ne possédant pas de glandes mammaires, le bébé est donc nourri par des potions crées spécialement pour lui en fonction de son développement, de sa capacité magique, etc…_

Quand le jeune brun avait lu le passage sur l'accouchement, il avait fortement pâli. Il allait être déchiré par un nourrisson ! Malgré les explications et sa confiance en la magie elfique, le jeune Potter doutait fortement que le bébé pourrait passer par … Là ! En même temps, cela devait être merveilleux d'avoir sa propre famille et ses propres enfants, un petit bout de lui et de l'homme de sa vie.

Tout en imaginant cette scène, Harry passa devant la maison du second. Il entendit une dispute, des cris, une porte qui claque et vit Marianne sortir comme une furie de la maison d'Ethan tandis que celui-ci sortait pour lui courir après.

« -Marianne, attend ! Tu ne comprends pas, on doit le retrouver ! hurlait Ethan.

-NON ! Le chef a dit la dernière fois qu'il allait bien et c'est le mieux placé pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils ! se défendit la femme.

-Il a reçu son héritage en juin, c'est un de nos enfants ! Il faut qu'il rentre à la maison ! En plus qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas été blessé pendant l'attaque ?! Les mangemorts ont détruit une partie de Pré-au-lard !

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de blessés, les aurors sont arrivés trop rapidement. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au fils du chef, je sais que vous avez toujours été proches tous les deux mais depuis que tu sais qu'il a reçu son héritage et que tu n'as pas pu être là, tu es à cran !

-J'étais en mission, j'aurais voulu être là et l'accompagner dans cette épreuve et quand je suis revenu, il était parti, je n'ai même pas pu le voir en temps qu'elfe ! Ethan semblait au bord de la rupture.

-J'étais présente, je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, il allait bien Ethan et il était magnifique, un elfe soumis d'une grande beauté, ce qui n'est guère étonnant quand on voit ses parents, tenta de le réconforter Marianne. »

Ethan et Marianne retournèrent dans la maison, discutant à voix basse.

Il y avait eu une attaque à Pré-au-lard ?! Remus ! Il espérait que le loup-garou allait bien, mais d'après ce qu'avait dit Marianne, il n'y avait pas de blessés… Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait entendu : alors comme ça, le chef et son compagnon avaient un fils qui avait reçu son héritage et qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui. C'était intéressant ! Peut-être était-il élève à Pouldard ?

Harry rejoignit la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres à Yavana, il avait dévoré le livre sur le lien des âmes et lui demanda si elle avait les autres volumes de ce livre, il était impatient d'en savoir plus.

« -Le volume 1, Marianne m'a dit qu'il était inutile que tu le lises, ce ne sont que des banalités et le volume 3 concerne les cas « rares » et pour le moment je ne l'ai pas, il a été emprunté, lui expliqua Yavana.

-Qui l'a emprunté ? Je pourrais peut-être aller lui demander s'il a bientôt fini de le lire, questionna Harry.

-Désolé mon grand, c'est le chef d'un autre clan qui l'a, ce livre est assez rare, il en existe que quelques exemplaires et le clan de la forêt noire en Allemagne en a eu besoin. »

Le jeune homme était un peu déçu mais laissa tomber, il avait d'autres choses à faire. IL chercha dans la petite bibliothèque s'il pouvait trouver un ouvrage sur la magie des éléments, et il en trouva un seul : poussiéreux et vieillot, il semblait tout de même d'une grande valeur, alors il s'installa sur les coussins pour travailler et prendre des notes.

 _18 Août 1998, 23h._

Harry se trouvait dans son lit, allongé, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre pendant sur le côté du lit, il repensait au geste d'Ethan datant de deux jours … Il voyait bien qu'Ethan était gentil, qu'il serait un bon dominant mais il ne pouvait pas du tout s'imaginer une histoire avec lui malgré le rêve qu'il avait fait le premier soir… Il était destiné à un homme, son âme sœur, et il était bien déterminé à l'avoir.

Le jeune brun s'endormit et rêva à nouveau de son âme sœur ou du moins, de la sensation d'être dans ses bras, blotti contre son corps et embaumé par son odeur.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, lisez le mot du début, je cherche une beta ! Merci de votre soutient et à mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bisouuuus**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Elo:** Merci pour la review, je ne peux malheureusement pas supprimer les review mais bon ce n'est pas grave j'ai trouvé deux correctrices :)

 **Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie mes deux correctrices : Akatsuki Kain et Itsuke3.**

* * *

 _22 Août 1998,8h00._

Harry était particulièrement excité en cette matinée de la fin d'Août. En effet, aujourd'hui il allait tenter de découvrir son élément avec Laureline et il attendait ça avec impatience. Les cours avec sa professeure de Magie étaient particulièrement intéressants surtout lorsqu'elle lui parlait de la magie des runes ou de la magie des éléments.

Harry sortit de son lit et parti à la douche. Il avait particulièrement transpiré cette nuit en raison d'un rêve assez particulier sur son âme sœur. Le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à gérer tout ça : les rêves, l'instinct qui le poussait à chercher son âme sœur, le fait de ne pas pouvoir croiser Ethan sans repenser au fait qu'il le voulait dans son lit etc...

Il déjeuna correctement ce matin-là comme Laureline le lui avait demandé, la magie des éléments prenait beaucoup d'énergie et elle n'avait pas envie de ramasser son élève à la pelle ! C'est pourquoi, il mangea du pain et une salade de fruit, chose inhabituelle pour lui qui partait souvent en cours sans déjeuner. Harry était le contraire de Ron, son ami passait la journée à manger au grand dam de sa petite amie. Ses amis lui manquaient... Il avait vraiment envie de les voir mais ils ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui, il n'avait reçu aucune lettre ni rien du tout de ses amis... Avaient-ils essayé de le voir au Square Grimmaurd ? Il n'avait pas la réponse à toutes ces questions alors, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de leur poser la question à la rentrée. Il réalisa également que Draco ne lui avait pas écrit de toutes les vacances mais il s'y attendait, le blond avait disparu quelques jours avant son anniversaire prétextant d'importantes occupations donc Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis le 24 Mai et son ami lui manquait beaucoup.

Prenant ses affaires, le brun quitta la maison pour rejoindre comme tous les jours la clairière. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup Marianne en ce moment, cette dernière étant occupée avec Emilia et lui ayant les cours de Magie avec Laureline.

Arrivant au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe, il se remonta le moral en se disant qu'Aujourd'hui il saurait certainement quel élément il contrôlait. Il aimait bien l'air et le feu, il espérait que cela serait un de ces deux éléments.

Laureline arriva pour son cours, elle aussi était impatiente de connaître l'élément du survivant, lui qui était si puissant, il avait un grand potentiel, surtout depuis que sa magie avait augmenté avec son héritage. Elle s'avança vers le jeune elfe et lui sourit, ils se mirent en position et la jeune femme lança un sort s'apparentant à un « legimens » qui la fit entrer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une grande jungle luxuriante, son élément était comme bloqué à l'intérieur il fallait déjà enlever les lianes qui le retenaient pour ensuite pouvoir l'exploiter. C'est à grand renfort de sorts qu'ils parvinrent à débloquer la petite boule de lumière. Harry et Laureline sortirent alors de son esprit.

« -C'était vraiment dans ma tête ?! Demanda Harry, horrifié.

-Oui, tu voulais inconsciemment protéger cette magie et il fallait la débloquer même si le plus gros du travail a déjà été effectué lors de ton héritage, elle restait emprisonnée. Cette magie est réservée aux elfes et donc tu n'aurais jamais pu l'utiliser sans ton héritage. »

Ils s'assirent alors sur le sol, reprenant leur souffle avant de commencer les exercices.

Laureline lui demanda de visualiser sa boule de magie, ce qu'il fit puis lui fit lancer différents sorts pour voir à quel élément il réagissait et la réponse les surpris.

* * *

 _22 Août 1998, 18h._

Le survivant travaillait depuis une heure sur le lien des âmes sœurs, il avait découvert dans un livre un sort lui permettant d'entrer en contact avec son âme sœur, de faire une « rencontre » par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve. Il pensa le faire dans les jours suivants, il voulait bien étudier le sort avant de se lancer, voulant éviter de l'écorcher et de changer les effets du sort. Il était bien dans les coussins, il continua à lire sous l'œil bienveillant d'Yavana qui faisait l'inventaire de la bibliothèque. Il lui proposa son aide plusieurs fois mais elle le renvoya étudier ses livres.

 _2 heures plus tard_

Harry sortit assez rapidement de la bibliothèque, il voulait absolument être à l'heure pour le repas avec Marianne, ils allaient discuter de ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait retourné à Poudlard, comment il ferait pour retourner dans le camp, devrait-il se cacher des autres etc.

A son arrivée, Marianne lui tendit un paquet... Le jeune homme était intrigué, de qui est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

« -J'ai reçu cela ce matin, cela vient du chef, expliqua l'elfe.

-Du chef ?! D'accord, j'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu ... »

Ils mangèrent assez rapidement, puis Harry, impatient se rendit dans sa chambre afin de déballer le paquet. Quand il déchira le papier, ce qu'il vit le surpris : à l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait une lettre ainsi qu'un petit carnet aux doux motifs elfiques. Le jeune homme prit alors la lettre. Elle était manuscrite et rédigée dans une belle écriture.

 _Cher Harry_ (Cela lui donna un étrange sentiment au creux du ventre)

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être manifesté plus vite._

 _J'ai appris par Ethan que tu étais arrivé début Août, j'en suis heureux, nous t'attendions._

 _Mon cher second m'a également parlé de sa demande assez particulière, et de ton refus._

 _Je te comprends tellement... Il m'a dit que tu avais déjà rencontré ton compagnon et je ne peux que te comprendre. Mon compagnon est toute ma vie, je ne saurais vivre sans lui, il me donne le sourire chaque jour même si nous nous disputons régulièrement et je te souhaite de vivre la même chose._

 _Je t'offre ce carnet pour que tu puisses m'écrire, c'est un carnet à double voies, j'ai le même je peux donc t'écrire et voir ce que toi tu m'écris et je suis à ton entière disposition pour répondre à tes questions. Je ne te verrai pas avant la rentrée, je dois m'occuper de mon compagnon, il ne supporte pas du tout la chaleur..._

 _Alors voilà, je tenais à t'écrire. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles parce que je t'ai caché mon identité, mais sache que c'était pour ton bien et aussi parce que Dumbledore me l'a demandé. N'en veux pas non plus à mon fils, tu le connais et il n'a pas voulu te mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix, je lui demanderai de t'écrire lorsque tu auras reçu cette lettre._

La lettre n'était pas signée, ce qui angoissa Harry, il avait des doutes quant à l'identité du chef et cela l'effrayait... Il prit alors le carnet et entreprit d'écrire à l'intérieur :

 **Bonsoir, j'ai bien reçu votre lettre et je vous en remercie.**

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir le carnet s'illuminer d'une douce lueur.

 _ **Bonsoir Harry, je suis heureux que tu m'écrives. As-tu des questions ?**_

 **Oui … Qui êtes-vous ?**

Le temps d'attente lui parut interminable... Il attendait avec impatience la réponse, même si au fond de lui il la connaissait et cela lui fit du mal. Le carnet s'illumina :

 _ **Je suis Lucius Malfoy.**_

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il s'en doutait mais le savoir réellement le blessait. Draco lui avait menti. Il n'était pas occupé au début du mois de juin, il avait reçu son héritage. Le jeune homme posa le carnet sur sa table de nuit et alla se coucher, il repenserait à cela demain, à tête reposée.

* * *

 _25 Août 1998, 14h00._

Harry rentra chez Marianne, il avait passé la matinée à travailler la magie des éléments avec Laureline et était très fatigué, il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie. Après l'entrainement, il était allé manger chez Laureline avec elle et son compagnon et à présent il rentrait pour se reposer et étudier dans sa chambre.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il vit que son carnet brillait.

 _ **Bonjour Harry, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter mais je sais de source sûre que tu n'as pas répondu à la lettre de Draco et il en est très malheureux, tu es son meilleur ami, ne lui en veut pas de t'avoir caché sa condition d'elfe, il n'avait pas le choix. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il te l'aurait avoué dès le premier jour… Ne laisse pas nos erreurs briser votre amitié. Lucius.**_

 **Bonjour Lucius, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Draco, j'étais tellement déçu et triste qu'il ne m'ait rien dit… J'ai bien reçu sa lettre il y a deux jours mais je suis toujours en colère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 _ **Fais ce que ton cœur te dit de faire. Je voulais te dire que j'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall de vous faire des appartements privés. Je souhaite que tu loges avec Draco pour plusieurs raisons simples comme par exemple le fait que vous êtes deux elfes soumis et que vous avez besoin de la présence d'autres elfes pour vous sentir en confiance et je sais que vous vous réconforterez l'un l'autre.**_

 **C'est une bonne idée même si pour le moment j'en veux à Draco, je sais que cela ne durera pas bien longtemps, il est mon meilleur ami.**

 _ **Je suis heureux de le lire. Je dois te laisser, mon compagnon m'appelle auprès de lui. Il m'a demandé de ne pas te dire qui il était, il préfère le faire lui-même.**_

 **D'accord… Bonne journée Lucius.**

 _ **Bonne journée Harry.**_

Il aimait discuter avec Lucius, l'homme le réconfortait et avait toujours un mot gentil pour lui, ce qui étonnait le jeune elfe puisqu'il n'avait jamais été proche avec ce dernier, ils étaient courtois l'un envers l'autre avant, de par la participation de Lucius à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais oublié qu'il avait voulu le tuer quand il avait libéré Dobby et il n'oubliait pas également la bataille au ministère, le jour où il avait perdu Sirius, son parrain.

Comme il l'avait dit à Lucius, Draco était son meilleur ami et Harry était triste de sa « trahison » même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il s'était considérablement rapproché du blond, en effet, le survivant s'était peu à peu éloigné de ses amis, il avait bien vu que tout avait changé depuis qu'il était ami avec le blond et Harry s'était petit à petit rendu compte de certaines choses qui l'avaient sérieusement blessé comme le fait que Ron en voulait à sa notoriété… Il avait entendu au détour d'un couloir le roux parler à sa petite amie, il lui disait qu'il aimait bien Harry malgré tout mais qu'à la base, il était son ami parce qu'il était le survivant, un homme célèbre et adulé et qu'il espérait avoir un peu de reconnaissance de la part du monde sorcier en étant le meilleur ami de celui-qui-a-survécu. Le brun avait été blessé mais il était resté ami avec lui-même s'il s'était considérablement éloigné de son ancien meilleur ami. C'est pour ça que ça ne l'étonnait pas de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre pour son anniversaire. Néanmoins il avait été plus surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la part de Draco mais dès à présent il comprenait pourquoi.

Un peu calmé, le brun décida de lire la missive du Draco, ne voulant pas rester fâché plus longtemps avec son meilleur ami.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard et dieu sait que j'aurais aimé être à tes cotés pour cette journée si particulière. Tu étais mon meilleur ami mais dès à présent tu es mon frère, mon frère elfe. J'aurais voulu te tenir la main, passer un linge frais sur ton corps, te rassurer, t'expliquer et te consoler… Pendant que tu souffrais, j'étais au manoir et je me rongeais les sangs en pensant à ce que tu endurais._

 _Je te prie de me pardonner Harry. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir avoué ma condition d'elfe. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Mais aussi pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été présent lors de ton arrivée au village mais je ne voulais pas que tu me voies et que tu comprennes…_

 _J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses, en attendant, je pense à toi mon ami et j'attends ta réponse._

 _Avec ton mon amour,_

 _Draco Malfoy, ton meilleur ami._

Harry eut envie de pleurer… Draco lui manquait terriblement et il avait tellement envie de l'avoir maintenant auprès de lui.

Il prit une plume et répondit à la lettre de son meilleur ami.

 _Draco,_

 _Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu es mon meilleur ami et si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué._

 _Je ne te cache pas que j'étais triste et en colère et je le suis toujours mais j'accepte tes excuses et je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à me mentir et à me « fuir »._

 _J'espère te revoir rapidement pour te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début du mois d'Août._

 _A bientôt mon ami,_

 _Harry Potter_

Après cela, le jeune homme décida de sortir et de se promener, il avait envie de visiter les bois autour du village. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre depuis qu'il était arrivé puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, il devait étudier des livres, l'histoire des elfes etc… Il voulait bien reconnaître que tout cela était intéressant mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir un peu de temps à lui.

Trouvant un coin d'ombre, le brun s'assit dans l'herbe, profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité. Il était à la fois triste et pressé de retourner à Poudlard. Le professeur Mcgonagall avait repris la direction de l'école après le meurtre présumé du sorcier par Rogue. Il avait par la suite appris que ce dernier n'avait fait qu'abréger les souffrances du vieil homme. Il avait apprécié Dumbledore mais regrettait toutes les manigances qu'il avait fait dans son dos…

Il pensait souvent à son compagnon, il voulait tellement le rencontrer, savoir comment il était, se réfugier dans ses bras et ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais le monde n'était pas sûr, il ne serait réellement en sécurité que lorsque les mangemorts résistants seraient enfermés.

 _28 Août 1998, 17h._

Harry était de plus en plus triste… On était bientôt en septembre et il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui le 1er septembre afin de préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais retourner dans ce village. Mais comme le lui avait dit Marianne, il pourrait revenir dès qu'il se sentirait trop mal, en manque, il serait toujours le bienvenu. Aujourd'hui, il avait pratiqué la magie des éléments encore une fois avec Laureline. Personne ne savait à part ces deux, là, quel élément possédait Harry, ils avaient tenu à garder le secret et beaucoup de gens, dont Marianne se demandaient le pourquoi d'un tel secret.

Ce soir, c'était décidé, il ferait le sortilège pour rencontrer son âme sœur. Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas son visage mais ils pourraient se toucher, se parler, se sentir etc et il attendait cela avec impatience. Quand il voyait tous ces couples heureux, il voulait ressentir la même chose, cette sensation d'être avec votre âme sœur, l'amour de votre vie, la seule personne en qui vous pouvez réellement avoir confiance, la seule personne qui ne vous fera jamais de mal volontairement. Il commençait à rêver de plus en plus de son âme sœur, il l'idéalisait et son corps le démangeait, à 18 ans, il était toujours puceau. Ses pensées étaient peuplées d'images impures, il en rêvait, il savait que son instinct elfique le pousserait à l'union mais il ne savait pas avec quelle puissance il le ferait et il en était resté surpris.

Depuis son arrivée, le jeune homme s'était tellement bien intégré, ce village était comme sa seconde famille mais le monde sorcier lui manquait : Draco, Remus, Teddy, Tonks etc, tous lui manquaient et il voulait les voir le plus rapidement possible. Avec Draco, ils avaient longuement discuté par lettres au sujet des cours auxquels ils assisteraient lors de leur huitième année afin d'avoir le plus de cours en commun. Ils avaient fixé leur choix sur : Arithmancie, Soin aux créatures magiques, Potions, DCFM, Histoire de la magie, et Botanique. Ils auraient aussi des cours en plus avec un professeur sur la magie elfique quasi tous les après-midis et cet emploi du temps leur convenait parfaitement, ils pourraient être le plus de fois possible ensemble.

Le jeune elfe était sur son lit, ressassant tout cela, il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se prépare à l'avance, qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il allait quitter cet endroit merveilleux, endroit dont il avait tant à apprendre encore … Marianne entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, elle lui caressa longuement les cheveux. Notre petit elfe avait besoin de réconfort. Au cours des semaines, Marianne avait en quelque sorte adopté Harry, elle s'était fait à sa présence et savait d'avance qu'elle allait ressentir un grand vide lorsqu'il allait partir. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, trouver l'homme de sa vie et peut-être l'oublierait-il ? Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi puis malgré l'heure, Harry s'endormit sous la caresse. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour profiter.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'aime toujours autant savoir ce que vous en pensez ! A mercredi pour le chapitre 5, les choses commencent à bouger ! ;p**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5. Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier, on a dépassé la barre des 100 followers et peut être que vous trouvez ça peu mais moi je trouve ça énorme ! Il y a 100 personnes qui lisent mes histoires, une quarentaine qui l'ont ajoutée en favoris et c'est vraiment super. J'adore lire vos avis, une petite review fait toujours plaisir et je fais bien attention à tous vous répondre, j'aime quand vous me faites part de vos petites théories ça me fait plaisir aussi. Enfin voilà merci merci merci ! Merci aussi à mes deux correctrices qui me corrigent très rapidement !**

* * *

 _28 Août 1998, 23h._

Le moment était venu. Il était à la fois surexcité et anxieux... Il savait qu'il ne verrait pas réellement son âme sœur mais qu'elle pourrait être près de lui, qu'ils pourraient se toucher et peut-être même celle-ci l'embrasserait-elle ? Il relut une dernière fois le sortilège, voulant être sûr de ne faire aucune faute. Ce genre de magie absorbait énormément d'énergie et il savait qu'il ne pourrait le refaire avant un moment. Enfin qu'importe, puisque bientôt il retournerait à Poudlard et son âme sœur serait près de lui.

S'allongeant sur son lit, le jeune homme récita lentement et avec soin la formule en accentuant chaque syllabe ; il prenait son temps. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il s'endormit.

 _Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un endroit tout blanc, il discerna une silhouette : son compagnon ! Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement de cette silhouette se tenant debout en face de lui. Son homme était grand, sa silhouette était fine mais il semblait néanmoins musclé et être si proche de lui remua quelque chose en Harry._

 _« -Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme, et comment avez-vous* fait pour m'emmener ici ?_

 _-Je suis ton âme sœur, susurra Harry, j'ai voulu te rencontrer alors j'ai exécuté le sortilège que j'ai trouvé dans le livre sur les âmes sœurs._

 _-Je connais ce sortilège... On s'est déjà rencontré alors, dit pensivement l'homme, il était étrangement calme et ce n'était pas dans sa nature._

 _-Oui, je pense que l'on s'est rencontré à Poudlard, j'y suis élève. Harry se sentait étrangement bien face à cet homme, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours mais ce qui le frappa est que même si sa voix et sa silhouette étaient modifiées, il pouvait certifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève._

 _-Oh merlin..._

 _L'homme semblait perdu dans sa voix, Harry sût que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il sentit une autre présence dans son dos. Il se retourna prestement et ce fut le choc : un autre homme venait d'apparaître, comment cela était-ce possible ?!_

 _-Tu sens bon, jeune soumis, murmura l'autre homme._

 _Il était différent de son premier compagnon, sa carrure était plus large, il semblait plus grand et sûrement plus musclé. Il avait le nez plongé dans les cheveux de Harry et respirait calmement son odeur. Le plus jeune voulût se dégager mais il était certain que cet homme était aussi son âme sœur... Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?! Un elfe n'avait qu'une âme sœur, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un ou d'une elfe lié avec plusieurs âmes sœurs..._

 _Son premier compagnon, se sentant délaissé, se rapprocha et le prit également dans ses bras. Il se sentait complet et à sa place blotti entre ses deux âmes soeurs, il eut l'impression que quelque chose en lui explosait. Si les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas soutenu, il se serait effondré sous l'implosion de sentiments qu'il subissait. Il se sentait tellement bien mais il ne pouvait l'accepter, il ne pouvait avoir deux âmes sœurs !_

 _Harry se dégagea de la poigne des deux hommes et s'éloigna quelque peu, prononçant des phrases sans queue ni tête, c'était impossible !_

 _Son premier compagnon essaya de s'approcher mais en vain, il fut rapidement rejeté :_

 _-NON ! Ne m'approchez pas ! C'est un piège ! C'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être deux ! J'ai du rater le sortilège, … ou... ou... Le jeune homme bégayait totalement, il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons prendre soin de toi, viens nous rejoindre, l'incita son second compagnon, il semblait si sûr de lui._

 _-Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

 _Plus ils parlaient, plus Harry reculait, il ne pouvait y croire, son cerveau ne voulait pas enregistrer l'information. Il observait les deux hommes tour à tour, regrettant de ne pas les voir plus clairement. Le premier semblait mal, comme si le refus d'Harry de se laisser s'approcher, l'affectait réellement. Le second homme s'approcha alors du premier et le serra fort dans ses bras, ils semblaient bien se connaître._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous a pas rejeté, il a juste besoin de temps._

 _L'homme ne sembla pas aller mieux pour autant. Le jeune elfe ressentait le besoin irrépressible de s'approcher, de se faire pardonner mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, tout se troubla autour de lui, le sortilège prenait fin et il commença à paniquer, ils allaient être séparés et il avait blessé son âme sœur, il commença alors à crier :_

 _-Nooon ! Je ne veux pas partir, laissez-moi avec eux, laissez-moi ! Il hurlait autant qu'il le pouvait._

 _Ses deux compagnons comprirent alors ce qu'il se passait et se mirent à courir vers lui, ils voulaient le rassurer, lui assurer qu'ils le verraient bientôt quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta._

Harry se réveilla dans son lit, hurlant intensément, il avait l'impression d'être blessé de son âme. Ses hurlements étaient déchirants, ceux d'un soumis en grande peine.

Marianne arriva immédiatement dans la chambre, elle le prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger mais rien n'y fit, il avait trop mal, il voulait son âme sœur ou ses âmes sœurs, il ne savait point, il était trop perdu pour cela mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin que ses compagnons soient là, pour lui montrer qu'ils lui pardonnaient, qu'ils ne l'abandonnaient pas. Pourquoi avait-il empêché cet homme de l'approcher ?! Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé avec tant de force ?!

Tout le village fut alerté par les cris et ce fut le second qui pénétra en hâte dans la maison puis dans la chambre de Harry. Il arracha le soumis aux mains de Marianne et le garda tout contre lui, il était un dominant, il pouvait apaiser le soumis même s'il ne savait pas de quel mal il souffrait. Plusieurs autres dominants non liés entrèrent dans la maison et se mirent autour du soumis. Ils passaient leurs mains sur son corps, embrassaient ses cheveux, ses mains, son visage, ils le rassuraient.

Ses hurlements et cris ressemblaient tant à ceux d'un elfe qui venait d'être rejeté, ils ne comprenaient pas, Harry était pourtant seul dans cette chambre. Le second laissa Harry au soin des autres dominants, celui-ci se leva et parcourut la chambre des yeux, de façon à trouver une quelconque trace d'un homme qui aurait pu rejeter son soumis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un parchemin, au sol. Il le prit dans ses mains et comprit alors… Le jeune soumis avait rencontré son compagnon en rêve et visiblement cela ne s'était pas bien passé.

Les pleurs du jeune homme se calmèrent, il ne gémissait presque plus et semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Ethan envoya Marianne dehors, lui demandant de calmer les villageois, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Pendant ce temps, les dominants se détachaient un à un de Harry, le reposant doucement sur son lit et quittant la chambre.

Quand le second se retrouva seul avec le jeune homme enfin calme, il lui prit doucement la main et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -J'ai voulu avoir un contact avec mon compagnon, murmurait Harry, Ethan entendait à peine sa voix. Je l'ai vu, il était là devant moi, je me sentais tellement apaisé de le voir… J'étais étonné, il n'avait pas la carrure d'un élève de Poudlard pourtant je suis sûr de l'avoir vu à Poudlard.

-C'était peut-être un professeur, chuchota Ethan.

-J'allais lui demander quand j'ai sentis que quelqu'un d'autre était là… Il y avait un autre dominant et il était beaucoup plus puissant que le premier ça se sentait vraiment, Ethan…

-Merlin ne me dit pas…

-Il a mis son nez dans mon cou et … il m'a dit que je sentais bon et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Alors, mon compagnon s'est approché de nous et m'a pris dans ses bras lui aussi. C'était merveilleux… Je me sentais comme complet et j'ai sentis quelque chose exploser en moi, mais ça ne me faisait pas mal, au contraire.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après, Harry ?! le second semblait anxieux.

-J'ai eu peur … Ce n'est pas possible pour un elfe d'avoir deux compagnons alors j'ai paniqué et je me suis éloigné.

-Non, non, non …

-Et quand le premier homme a voulu s'approcher je lui ai crié dessus, je l'ai rejeté, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche. Il était mal, ça se sentait, alors le plus grand l'a pris contre lui et il arrêtait pas de lui dire que je ne les avais pas rejetés… Quand j'ai voulu aller vers eux, tout s'est troublé et j'avais beau crier, ils se sont mis à courir vers moi mais tout s'est arrêté. »

Ethan resta silencieux un bon moment, il n'en revenait pas. D'un, Harry avait deux compagnons, de deux, il les avait pratiquement rejetés et de trois, il était le premier elfe à réussir à faire le premier lien pendant un rêve. Potter ne faisait décidément rien comme tout le monde. Il réfléchit bien à comment le lui dire puis il se lança.

« -Harry… C'est tout à fait possible d'avoir deux compagnons, tu sais.

-Pardon ? Mais ce n'est écrit nulle part !

-Si, dans le troisième volume du livre sur les âmes sœurs, tu sais celui sur les cas particuliers.

-Je n'ai pas pu le lire, Yavana m'a dit que le clan l'avait prêté à celui de la forêt noire en Allemagne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on va s'arranger, je vais leur envoyer une lettre pour leur dire que je leur envoie quelqu'un pour venir le chercher.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? Est-ce que j'ai rejeté mes compagnons ? Ethan, dis-moi que non…

-Non, Harry, mais tu as blessé le lien et leur âme. Normalement, les elfes font leur premier lien lors de leur première rencontre avec leur âme sœur, quand ils ont déjà reçu leur héritage mais d'après ce que tu m'as décrit, tu viens de faire le premier lien et tu vas ressentir l'envie irrépressible de te retrouver proche de tes compagnons. C'est bientôt la rentrée, tout va s'arranger, Harry et fais-moi confiance. Maintenant tu vas dormir et je vais parler de ton cas au chef, il saura t'aider. »

Ethan caressa les cheveux du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, fatigué par sa crise de larmes.

Le second sorti de la maison et rentra chez lui. A peine eût-il passé le seuil de sa maison qu'il se rendit dans son bureau, il devait prendre des nouvelles de Lucius. Oui, il n'y avait pas trente-six professeurs à Poudlard qui étaient à la fois elfes et liés et d'après les descriptions du jeune homme il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lucius et Severus, et c'était apparemment Severus le plus touché.

 _Lucius,_

 _Je sais qu'il est tard pour t'écrire mais je le devais impérativement, je sais de source sûre que tu viens de te découvrir un deuxième compagnon et que tu ignores son identité. Je peux te la dévoiler mon ami, ton troisième compagnon est Harry Potter._

 _Je sais que c'est un choc mais on aurait dû s'en douter, Severus n'a jamais eu réellement un comportement de soumis, il est un médian._

 _Harry est en souffrances ici, il ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes, et je ne lui dirais pas, il faut qu'il le découvre tout seul. Il m'a expliqué qu'il vous avait rejeté mais ce n'était pas voulu, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir des couples à compagnons multiples, il n'a pas lu le livre. J'espère que Severus va s'en remettre, il était assez faible ces temps-ci à cause de la chaleur donc j'espère que cela ne va pas l'affaiblir encore plus._

 _Pour notre part, nous avons réussi à calmer Harry, tous les dominants non liés du village s'y sont mis et nous avons apaisé ses peines. Même si je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, il est ce qu'il vous faut._

 _Ethan_

Il attacha rapidement la lettre à la patte de Clif, son hibou et l'envoya directement à Lucius.

Les prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles.

* * *

 _29 Août 1998, 8h00._

Harry se réveilla tout barbouillé, il avait une forte envie de vomir et semblait fiévreux. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il ne pouvait y croire, il n'avait pas un mais deux compagnons et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer une telle situation, il n'arrivait vraiment pas y croire. L'elfe en lui ronronnait presque de plaisir, il avait deux compagnons, donc deux fois plus d'amour, deux fois plus de câlins et pourquoi pas deux fois plus de sexe … Il était néanmoins fâché contre sa partie humaine qui avait blessé ses compagnons et plus particulièrement son médian et il s'en voulait terriblement.

Le brun ne pouvait pas se lever, il était trop mal, il voulait juste se laisser mourir sur ce lit. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et vu que son carnet brillait, il avait un message du chef.

 _ **Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Ethan hier soir m'informant des dernières nouvelles. J'ai appris que tu faisais partie d'un trio d'âmes sœurs, c'est une chose merveilleuse. Il m'a également dit que tu n'avais pas lu le livre sur les cas particuliers, ce qui est fort regrettable. Pour t'expliquer rapidement, il y a le dominant, le médian et le soumis. Le médian se situe entre le dominant et le soumis, son caractère est un mélange parfait des deux. Il peut porter des enfants comme le soumis et il arrive régulièrement que le médian soit confondu avec un soumis. Le médian a le rôle de tampon entre le dominant et le soumis, il veille à limiter les conflits mais pour cela il a besoin d'énormément d'affection que ce soit de la part de son soumis ou de son dominant. D'après Ethan, celui qui aurait été le plus affecté par ton refus est donc ton médian. Il faudra vraiment que tu lises le livre sur les cas particuliers et quand tu retourneras à Poudlard, tu règleras le problème avec tes compagnons. J'espère malgré tout cela que tu ne ressens pas trop d'effets secondaires ce matin.**_

 **Lucius, je suis complètement perdu… Je ne savais même pas que l'on pouvait avoir deux compagnons et cette idée n'arrive toujours pas à faire son chemin dans ma tête. En ce qui concerne le livre, Ethan a envoyé quelqu'un le chercher car il se trouve dans la forêt noire. Ce matin je me sens terriblement mal, j'ai tellement peur que mes compagnons m'en veuillent, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal mais j'ai eu peur, si peur, si vous saviez… Et quand le rêve s'est terminé j'ai cru mourir, qu'on arrachait mon âme hors de mon corps.**

 _ **Je comprends ce que tu me dis, il m'est déjà arrivé quelques différents avec mon compagnon et ce dernier qui a un caractère bien à lui m'a envoyé balader littéralement et quelques minutes plus tard, il poussait des hurlements, il était allé trop loin cette fois. Généralement, dans ce cas, le dominant « punis » le soumis, pour apaiser leurs instincts à tous les deux. Les punitions varient, cela peut aller de dormir sur le canapé à un châtiment corporel comme une fessée mais généralement il faut avoir commis une faute vraiment grave pour que le dominant inflige une punition corporelle, personnellement je n'ai jamais frappé mon compagnon. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ton dominant comprendra et ne t'en voudra pas, tu risques par contre d'avoir un peu plus de mal avec ton médian puisque c'est à lui que tu as fait l'affront.**_

 **Je comprends, je verrai bien quand je les rencontrerai en vrai.**

 _ **Reposes-toi à présent.**_

 **Oui, Lucius.**

Le jeune homme referma le carnet, il était toujours mal mais il ne savait pas pourquoi les paroles du chef l'avaient quelque peu apaisé. Il s'allongea sur le dos dans son lit et remonta la couverture jusque sous le menton. Malgré la chaleur du mois d'Août, il avait froid. Il se perdit dans ses pensées avant de se rendormir et de rêver qu'il rejoignait ses compagnons et qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

Du côté du second, il écrivait à son chef, ce dernier lui avait répondu pendant la nuit. Severus n'étais pas au meilleur de sa forme et il fallait qu'il envoie immédiatement le fils de Marianne chercher le livre. Ils réfléchissaient tous deux à la façon dont ils allaient agir vis-à-vis de Harry, il fallait qu'il découvre ses compagnons tout seul. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Lucius ne devrait pas apparaître à Poudlard, c'était fréquent de l'y voir puisque son fils étudiait là-bas. Il verrait donc Severus en premier et il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner du médian avant de pouvoir rencontrer son dominant et qu'ils se lient.

Ils savaient que leur plan ne plairait pas au principal concerné mais ni lui ni Draco ne devraient être mis au courant, ce serait pour leur bien.

Lucius pensait qu'il fallait empêcher que le brun croit qu'il avait été trahi une nouvelle fois par son meilleur ami. Après, il se sentirait certainement trahi par Lucius qui était au courant de tout mais ce n'était pas grave, il existait tant de moyens de le faire craquer et de se faire pardonner. Il savait également que Severus se doutait qu'il savait mais il semblait trop mal pour lui demander quoi que ce soit alors le blond fit la chose qu'il savait faire le mieux, à savoir lui faire l'amour pour le rassurer.

Marianne entra dans la chambre du brun et le vit assoupi, elle déposa alors sur son bureau un plateau complet. Il fallait qu'il mange, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus manger au vu de son maigre corps qu'il arbore. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour observer celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils et elle eut mal au cœur, cet enfant avait déjà vécu tant de choses et le voilà qu'il souffrait encore, les sillons de larmes présents sur ses joues ne la trompaient pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, la suite c'est mercredi ! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **juju:** Merci c'est gentil !

 **Ariane:** La suite arrive ! Merci pour la review et tu verras pour Draco :p

 **Elo:** Merci pour la review ! Contente que ça te plaise voici la suite !

 **Sarah:** Merci pour la review je suis contente que ça te plaise et ta review me fait très plaisir :)

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 6 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes vos review elles me font très très très plaisir :), Merci à mes deux correctrices qui me corrigent toujours aussi rapidement même si je suis grave à la bourre en ce moment dans mes chapitres ;)**

* * *

 _30 Août 1998, 16h00._

Harry allait de mieux en mieux au fil des heures, la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. Cet après-midi, il avait un rendez-vous prévu dans la clairière avec d'autres soumis, comme lui. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des soumis et soumises liés qui voulaient lui apprendre à contenter son âme-soeur, ses âmes-sœurs pour son cas. Le jeune homme attendait avec appréhension ce moment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces personnes allaient lui dire. Il se dirigeait vers la clairière tout en pensant à ses âmes-sœurs; il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il était lié à deux personnes, mais il était difficile de s'y résoudre, mais le livre lui en apprendrait sûrement plus sur sa situation complexe. Il devait d'ailleurs aller le récupérer chez Ethan le soir même.

Arrivant dans la clairière, il vit plusieurs personnes installées en cercle. Harry s'approcha et tout le monde se décala pour lui laisser une place. Le cercle était composé de jeunes hommes et femmes âgés de vingt à trente-cinq ans approximativement. Il s'installa donc et attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

Un jeune homme se leva et prit la parole :

« -Bonjour Harry. Nous t'avons fait venir aujourd'hui pour te parler des différentes manières pour combler ton compagnon sur tous les niveaux.

-D'accord... murmura Harry en rougissant.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que tu montre une attention quasi constante à ton compagnon, ils adorent sentir le regard du soumis sur eux et aussi nous séduire. Il faudra aussi que tu le séduises, que tu l'aguiches, attire ses yeux sur toi, joue de ton corps pour qu'il te désire plus que tout.

-Mais je ne veux pas d'une relation basée sur le sexe...

-Oui, mais tu comprendras que dans les premiers temps après le second lien, le dominant aime réaffirmer sa prise sur son soumis et tu passeras beaucoup de temps au lit je peux te l'assurer, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, attirant les rires des autres elfes. »

D'autres elfes, hommes et femmes lui donnèrent des conseils sur comment séduire son compagnon, lui montrer son amour, contenter son côté dominant , tout pour l'intégrer dans de bonnes conditions.

« -Prend des initiatives, les dominants adorent ça. La nuit laisse-le te tenir contre lui, ils ont tous un côté protecteur qui raffermit et renforce leur partie dominante, lui dit une jeune elfe.

-S'il a un bureau et qu'il y travaille, installe-toi dans son bureau pour lire ou y faire tes devoirs, de cette façon tu restes proche de lui et cela lui montre que tu désires rester auprès de lui, ajouta une autre elfe.

-Si jamais vous avez un différent et que le lien en prend un coup, dans les jours qui suivront tu devras rester très proche de lui, tu auras besoin de contacts physiques. Par exemple, moi je me suis disputé avec mon compagnon et le lien a subi une blessure spirituelle, et malgré le fait qu'il m'ait pardonné, j'étais mal et ce qui m'a soulagé était un bain chaud avec lui, nu dans ses bras. Je me sentais alors enfin apaisé et réconforté, lui raconta un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. »

Harry avait maintenant plein de clés pour réussir sa vie en couple. Il appréhendait sa rentrée à Poudlard, il allait enfin voir son médian, mais comment celui-ci allait-il réagir ? Il voulait tellement se faire pardonner, il ne voulait pas du tout le rejeter, il le voulait à présent de ton son cœur, son corps et son âme.

Vers 18h, il quitta la clairière en remerciant gracieusement les elfes et se rendit chez Ethan pour récupérer le livre. Il discuta rapidement avec le second mais ne resta pas longtemps voulant se dépêcher de lire le livre qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il rentra donc rapidement chez Marianne et se rendit dans sa chambre.

 _30 Août 1998, 21h._

Il avait littéralement dévoré le livre. Il avait appris tellement de choses sur les médian, le couple à trois ou trio et sur la manière de se comporter avec son dominant et son médian.

 _Le médian est souvent prit pour un soumis, généralement les trios se composent de cette manière : Le dominant se lie au médian le prenant alors pour son soumis, puis l'arrivée du soumis bouleverse quelque peu l'équilibre du couple qui voit un nouveau membre s'ajouter à leur relation. Il est alors normal pour le soumis de ne pas se sentir à sa place au début mais le lien arrange rapidement les choses et chaque membre trouve sa position par rapport aux autres._

Il y avait également des recueils de témoignages sur des couples multiples qui racontaient vaguement comment leur lien s'était créé.

 _David, dominant._

 _Quand j'ai rencontré Julien j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était mon soumis, nous nous sommes liés très rapidement, étant poussés irrémédiablement l'un envers l'autre. Deux ans plus tard, il est tombé enceint et nous avons accueilli notre première fille, Adahlia. Puis, un jour en rencontrant des précepteurs pour notre fille, nous avons fait la rencontre de Peter, il était jeune et terriblement séduisant, nous étions irrémédiablement attirés par lui et notre lien nous poussait vers lui et quand enfin nous avons compris ce qu'il se passait nous nous sommes liés immédiatement._

 _Julien, médian._

 _Quand Peter s'est mis avec nous, j'ai commencé à le rejeter légèrement car même si j'étais attiré par lui et que j'avais des sentiments pour lui j'avais peur qu'il me prenne ma place dans le cœur David, je ne voulais pas non plus que ma fille l'aime plus que moi et qu'elle ne me mette de côté. Pour régler le problème, David nous a incités à faire l'amour juste entre moi et Peter pour nous rapprocher et à la seconde où j'ai pénétré son corps alangui, j'ai compris que je l'aimais, autant que David, que jamais je ne ferai de différence entre eux deux et j'ai également compris qu'il en serait de même pour eux._

 _Peter; soumis._

 _J'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire une place auprès de Julien, cela n'a pas été aussi difficile avec David qui m'a accepté totalement dès le début. Mais le jour où nous nous sommes unis, rien que nous deux, David nous observant, (il aime nous regarder quand on fait l'amour) tout a changé. Mais le plus beau jour de ma vie reste quand Adahlia m'a appelé papa pour la première fois. A présent je suis enceint de 6 mois et je suis l'être le plus heureux du monde._

Cela rassurait Harry, il voulait tellement vivre cette expérience : être dans les bras de son dominant et de son médian, faire l'amour avec eux et les laisser se perdre dans son corps.

Enfin bon, bientôt il retournerait à Poudlard et découvrirait enfin qui était son médian.

* * *

 _3 Septembre 1998, 19h00._

Harry venait d'intégrer son appartement personnel qu'il partageait avec Draco. Ils avaient été tellement heureux de se retrouver, qu'ils étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Draco étant aussi un soumis avait laissé ses cheveux libres dans son dos tandis qu'Harry avait fait un beau chignon en bas de sa nuque, voulant mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de voir son compagnon.

Dire au revoir à Marianne et tous les autres lui avait brisé le cœur, Harry voulait pas les quitter, ils étaient tous devenus sa famille et il voulait les revoir au plus vite même si techniquement ils n'étaient pas si loin de lui. Harry se doutait que s'il n'était pas déjà lié avec ses âmes-soeurs, il y retournerait pour sûr aux vacances d'octobre.

En attendant l'heure du dîner qui aurait lieu dans la grande salle, Draco et Harry s'installèrent dans leur appartement. Celui-ci était composé de deux chambres chacune meublées d'un lit à deux places, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et enfin d'une salle de bain privée. Au centre se trouvait un salon ayant des airs de salle commune avec des fauteuils, une grande table et une énorme cheminée qui rendait la pièce incroyablement chaleureuse.

Draco avait pris la chambre de gauche et Harry celle de droite, cela leur convenait parfaitement. Tout en déballant ses affaires, Harry pensa à combien il était impatient de rencontrer son médian. Il joua le tout pour le tout et décida de se changer pour enfiler des vêtements séduisants et attirants, Harry voulait charmer son âme-soeur. Il se vêtit alors d'un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses et d'une chemise blanche s'alliant parfaitement aux muscles de son corps. Il noua sa cravate et se para de sa robe de sorcier, laissant les boutons ouverts, souhaitant montrer convenablement sa tenue. Il refit son chignon, laissant quelques mèches dépasser sur les côtés de son visage. N'ayant plus besoin de lunettes, on pouvait voir ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraude.

Il rejoignit alors Draco dans le salon, se préparant à descendre pour rejoindre la grande salle. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, il était fébrile et anxieux, mais une certaine excitation demeurait en lui.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, Draco passa devant Harry puis celui-ci allait le suivre avant qu'une odeur spéciale et agréable lui parvint, celle de son compagnon. Elle était merveilleuse et tellement enivrante, pris d'un élan de joie Harry leva la tête pour chercher du regard son âme-sœur et croisa deux orbes noires et profondes qui le rompit de la réalité mais alors il comprit. Snape. Décidément le sort s'acharnait sur lui … Snape… Son âme-sœur, son médian, son compagnon était Severus Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots, l'homme qui l'avait pris en grippe depuis sa première année. Il le détailla et ce qui le marqua le plus fut le regard noir empli de colère qu'il reçut en réponse de son sourire, visiblement son médian était très remonté contre lui. Il alla donc s'asseoir, défait, la tête basse à la table des Gryffondor. Il salua vaguement ses amis Ron et Hermione, cette dernière embraya directement sur son changement de style.

« -Mais enfin Harry, quelle est cette manie de te laisser pousser les cheveux, ce n'est pas très masculin ! Et puis tu as pensé à Ginny, cela ne lui plaira sûrement pas ! À peine arrivé, elle commençait déjà à l'énerver.

-Écoute Hermione c'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux en attendant, si vous aviez été là pour moi cet été, vous auriez compris mon changement. »

Il commença alors lentement à manger, sous le regard abasourdi de ses soit-disant amis. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à manger, il avait la gorge nouée et une forte envie de pleurer… Son médian était dans une colère noire contre lui et il ne voulait que se faire pardonner. D'ailleurs, si son médian était Severus, qui était son dominant ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque amant ou mari. Cinq minutes après, Ginny arriva en même temps que les premières années qui venaient pour la répartition. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, tentant de l'embrasser par tous les moyens, mais Harry la rejeta alors violemment, la faisant tomber sur le sol et lui lança un regard noir. Il ne supportait pas que l'on se jette sur lui comme ça et encore moins devant son compagnon, surtout que celui-ci était déjà en colère…

« -Mais Harry ?!Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? pleura Ginny.

-Il me prend que nous ne sommes plus ensembles depuis plusieurs mois et que je ne supporte pas que l'on se jette sur moi comme ça.

-Mais … Je pensais qu'on se remettrait ensemble après la bataille, que tu ne m'avais quittée que pour me protéger !

-Je ne veux pas de toi Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais aimée, je ne voulais juste pas te faire de peine. Elle tentait de nouveau de se coller à lui.

-Mais non Harry je t'aime et puis on va se marier quand j'aurais eu mes Aspics !

-Là tu rêves ma vielle, je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais ! »

Avant que Ron ne lui hurle dessus pour avoir rejeté sa sœur, Harry s'enfuit alors prestement de la grande salle sous le regard abasourdi de tous les élèves, professeurs y compris. En parlant de professeur, l'un d'eux souriait intérieurement, celui des potions. Son soumis avait rejeté cette greluche, il était tout à eux. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert son compagnon qui n'était autre que l'insupportable Potter à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Il attendit donc la fin du repas avant de se diriger rapidement vers ses appartements, il devait parler au plus vite à Lucius.

Quand il apposa sa main sur la porte de ses appartements, elle s'ouvre directement, le laissant pénétrer dans le chaleureux salon où son dominant l'attendait patiemment semblant se douter qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette conversation.

« -TOI ! Tu savais n'est-ce pas ?! Tu savais que notre soumis n'était autre que ce Potter ! Hurlait à présent Severus.

-Calme-toi, mon amour et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, répondit-il calmement en tendant la main vers Severus.

-Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Comment as-tu pu me cacher cette information capitale ?! Tu savais qui était notre soumis et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Il m'a presque rejeté Lucius, il m'a fait du mal et toi tu ne me dis même pas de qui il s'agit.

-Il a déjà été assez puni, Severus, il était très mal après le sortilège, il a mis presque deux jours entiers pour s'en remettre physiquement, et encore mentalement ce n'est toujours pas ça, Ethan me tenait au courant chaque jour et je discutais avec Harry via le carnet. Ethan m'a dit que d'après Marianne, Harry ne mange plus assez, il perd du poids tout ça parce qu'il se sent coupable. Il a besoin de nous !

-Tu n'avais pas à me mentir Lucius, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me caches des choses ?» Severus était blessé intérieurement, mais n'en laissait rien transparaître.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant longtemps, jusqu'au moment où Lucius en eut assez et décida de rentrer dans leur maison en Ecosse, abandonnant Severus dans ses appartements à Poudlard.

Du côté de Harry, cela n'allait pas mieux, le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, tentant d'assimiler l'information : Snape était son médian… Son âme-sœur… Son compagnon. Il avait ressenti une intense douleur face au regard noir de Severus, il avait tellement espéré que son médian l'ait pardonné mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas…

Draco l'avait rejoint assez rapidement et ils restèrent allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la soirée, le soumis ayant besoin de réconfort. Il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile, il devrait se faire pardonner de Severus et ensuite se lier avec lui et leur dominant dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Il n'osait pas dire à Draco qui était son âme-sœur et le blond, comprenant, décida de lui laisser du temps. Il n'avait même pas avoué à son ami qu'il faisait partie d'un trio.

Vers 23h, Draco regagna sa chambre, Harry s'étant endormi et pensa que décidément, son ami n'avait pas une vie facile…

* * *

 _4 Septembre 1998, 7h00._

Draco venait de réveiller Harry pour qu'il se prépare pour ensuite aller manger. Harry avait raconté à son meilleur ami sa confrontation avec Ron et Hermione ainsi que le comportement de Ginny. Ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord que le brun mangerait désormais à la table des Serpentards. Ils étaient peu cette année, les enfants de mangemorts ayant fui et d'autres ayant décidé de ne pas recommencer cette année, il restait Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson comme amis du blond et Harry s'entendait à peu près bien avec eux, cela ne poserait donc pas de problèmes.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la Grande Salle et Harry laissa son regard parcourir la table des professeurs et tomber sur son compagnon. Il semblait fatigué, les yeux cernés et ne mangeait sans grand appétit. Quand il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry, son visage se ferma et il lui lança un regard indifférent qui fit mal au jeune homme. Il allait devoir élaborer un plan pour séduire son compagnon. Il allait faire attention à son physique et essayer de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

Il s'installa donc à la table des Serpentards sous le regard noir de ses anciens amis. Ils s'étaient éloignés depuis deux ans et désormais il ne les considérait même plus comme ses amis.

Il se servit en œufs, bacon, toasts et autres aliments exquis, il voulait se remplumer un peu, ayant perdu du poids depuis une semaine, il était déjà un peu déprimé même avant le sortilège et s'il voulait séduire son médian, il allait devoir reprendre une belle musculature . Avec Draco, ils commençaient par DCFM en ce premier mardi de cours, ils auraient ensuite potion pendant l'après-midi, cours de magie elfique avec Laureline qui viendrait spécialement. Ils iraient certainement à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs avant de monter dans leurs appartements.

Le cours de DCFM se passa plutôt bien, leur professeur étant de nouveau Remus comme c'était le cas quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient travaillé quelques sortilèges de protection et c'était très intéressant. Il avait été heureux de revoir son parrain de cœur et avait fait gagner un bon nombre de points à sa maison.

Les deux heures suivantes furent dédiées aux potions, Snape fut particulièrement infecte en raison de sa mauvaise nuit due à l'absence de son compagnon. Il enleva énormément de points à Gryffondor dont 10 à cause de Ron qui avait fait exploser son chaudron. Contrairement aux habitudes, il n'interrogea aucune fois Harry au long du cours, au contraire l'ignora royalement. Cela blessa le jeune homme même s'il ne le montra pas. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver grâce aux yeux de son compagnon.

L'après-midi, ils furent très heureux de travailler la magie avec Laureline de 14h à 16h, Draco la connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit et il fut très heureux de la revoir, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. Après deux heures intensives de magie, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur essai de potion tourant autour des potions sanguines. Puis, ayant fini plus tôt, Harry demanda de l'aide à Draco pour s'avancer sur le programme de potions, avoir des bonnes notes pourrait surement le faire remonter dans l'estime de Severus.

 _4 Septembre 1998, 22h00._

Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans leurs appartements, le jeune brun avait décidé d'avouer à son ami qu'il faisait partie d'un trio et le blond était abasourdi.

« -Tu veux dire que tu fais partie d'un trio avec deux autres hommes, plus vieux que toi et que tu les as presque rejetés ?! Il semblait presque hystérique en comprenant l'erreur qu'avait fait son ami.

-Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il-te-plait Draco … J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça en plus mon médian est très en colère contre moi…

-Dis-moi qui c'est Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, l'encouragea le blond.

-Mon médian est … Severus Snape, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

 **Voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis je vous répondrais à tous sans exception :)**

 **A samedi !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Amista: ;p**

 **Rina: J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous apprécierez particulièrement ce chapitre puisqu'il y a une petite surprise ;p Enfin voilà, merci pour toutes vos reviews elles me font énormément plaisir, merci à mes correctrices qui me corrigent toujours à l'heure même quand je suis grave à la bourre (j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre à minuit et demi) etc ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

 _5 Septembre 1998, 7h00._

Draco avait songé toute la nuit, cette découverte l'avait éberlué, il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle à ses pères. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher ça ? C'était tout de même important, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'ils étaient un trio, cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il s'habilla rapidement avec ce qu'il trouvait sous la main, son style vestimentaire passait en dernier en cette matinée, il écrivit au passage un mot à Harry pour lui disant de descendre sans lui car il avait à faire.

Arrivé aux cachots, le jeune blond apposa sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit directement sur les appartements de son père, il entra rapidement et tomba face à Severus qui lisait paisiblement la gazette du sorcier dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son journal et observa son fils qui avait déboulé comme une furie dans ses appartements.

« -Papa ?! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Tu le savais ! Cria Draco.

-Savoir quoi, Draco ? Questionna Severus, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Tu savais qu'Harry était votre troisième compagnon, votre soumis !

-Je savais que nous étions un trio mais pas que Potter était notre troisième compagnon, je m'en suis rendu compte qu'à la rentrée. Pour le reste arranges toi avec ton père, lui savait que notre compagnon et Potter étaient une seule et même personne... expliqua le brun en soupirant.

-Comment as-tu su que vous étiez trois alors ? Demanda Draco sans comprendre.

-A la fin du mois d'août, j'ai été embarqué dans un rêve, ce dernier était du à un sortilège et il a pour but de permettre aux elfes une première rencontre entre un soumis et son dominant, sauf qu'il s'est avéré que nous étions trois... Ton père, moi et notre soumis. Nous ne savions pas qui il était puisque nous ne l'avions jamais revu depuis son héritage et il ne savait pas non plus qui nous étions... Mais il l'a mal pris et nous a presque rejetés Draco !

-Ce n'est pas possible, Papa... Pas Harry, pas mon meilleur ami ! Il rêve de connaître l'Amour, le vrai depuis tant de temps ! Il a dû y avoir une erreur, défendit Draco.

-Et pourtant il l'a fait, quand il a vu que nous étions deux, il a paniqué, a nié en disant que c'était un piège. Je suis en colère contre lui, l'elfe en moi ne peut oublier cet affront.

-Il a eu peur et a paniqué...

-Ce n'est pas une raison, mon fils. »

Pendant ce temps, Lucius était sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour des hanches et resta figé en voyant son fils dans le salon, semblant très en colère.

« -Que se passe-t-il Draco ? Cela ne va pas ? demanda son père.

-Non, père, ça ne va pas. Comment avez-vous pu me cacher Papa et toi que mon meilleur ami était votre deuxième compagnon ?! »

Lucius était vraiment embêté, il ne voulait pas attiser la colère de son fils mais il avait fait cela pour que ce dernier ne perde pas la confiance de son meilleur ami, pas une seconde fois. Il réfléchit deux minutes sur comment se sortir de cette situation délicate puis opta pour la franchise.

« -Tu sais, mon fils, Severus ne le savait pas non plus. J'étais le seul, avec Ethan, à savoir découvert pour Harry et je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas que tu te trouves dans une situation délicate par rapport à Harry, je ne voulais pas que tu perdes sa confiance à nouveau et qu'il t'en veuille. Il a besoin de ton soutien, il a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il a deux compagnons malgré son instinct elfique… Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché mais je ne voulais pas que Sev le sache non plus avant la rentrée, expliqua le blond.

-Mais pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que Severus le sache ? demanda Draco, ne comprenant pas.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il se monte la tête contre notre futur compagnon comme il le fait actuellement, répliqua-t-il tout en fusillant son amant du regard.

-Je t'y verrais bien moi, te rendre compte que tu as un troisième compagnon, qu'il te rejette à moitié et que tu te rendes compte finalement que c'est le même gamin qui te pourrit la vie depuis sept longues années ! répondit le brun. »

Draco continua à discuter avec ses parents tout en essayant de convaincre son père brun qu'il fallait pardonner à Harry.

Aux alentours de huit heures, Draco se rendit rapidement en cours et s'assit aux côté de Harry. Celui-ci l'interrogea du regard, désirant savoir où il était passé et ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard, quand ils mangeraient.

Le reste des cours de la matinée se passèrent normalement, et vint l'heure de leur cours de potion. Harry sentit pendant toute l'heure le regard de son compagnon sur lui, il avait décidé de mettre en pratique les conseils des autres soumis et soumises pour contenter son compagnon,il avait soigné son apparence en s'habillant élégamment,il avait ensuite détaché ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, Harry voulait aguicher Severus. Il alla chercher les aliments spécifiques pour les potions en se penchant de façon indécente, il savait que ce pantalon moulait parfaitement ses fesses et que son compagnon ne pourrait qu'apprécier cet état de fait. Il retourna à sa place et s'évertua à réussir sa potion. Il avait chaud avec les flammes sous le chaudron et déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, il avait attaché ses cheveux une nouvelle fois pour ne pas être gêné.

Plusieurs fois, il releva la tête et croisa le regard du professeur de potion et il lui jeta un regard chargé de sous-entendus qui troubla le maître des potions. Harry et Draco réussirent une potion parfaite, ce qui était une nouveauté puisque le brun arrivait toujours à faire capoter leur potion. Il l'amena lui-même au bureau et fixa le brun dans les yeux, il espérait que son petit jeu de séduction fonctionnerait et dériderait son compagnon. Il quitta ensuite le cours et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour manger avec Draco.

A table, il engagea la conversation avec Draco pour en savoir un peu plus sur les activité du blond ce matin là. Le blond parut gêné mais consentit à lui répondre après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'écouterait leur conversation

« -Il faut que je t'avoue un truc… murmura le blond.

-Oui, vas-y, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, non… En fait, voilà, Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas ma mère…

-Comment ça, elle n'est pas ta mère ? Mais qui est ta mère alors et pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait pour te sortir des griffes de cette folle ?!

-C'est assez compliqué… Tu sais que mon père a un compagnon ? Eh bien ce compagnon est mon père et il m'a porté en lui. Sauf que Voldemort avait déjà promis Narcissa et mon père en mariage avant qu'il ne sache qui était son compagnon et donc n'a pas pu refuser quand le lord a voulu les marier; il venait de découvrir son compagnon mais celui-ci a accepté condition qu'il ne couche jamais avec elle. Il y a eu le problème de l'héritier et de la consommation du mariage… Mon père lançait de puissant sorts de confusion pour la persuader qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles et cela marchait. Puis son compagnon est tombé enceint et il a fallu trouver une solution, alors il a lancé un sort de magie noire à Narcissa pour qu'elle ait tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, et ce sort permet même d'avoir un test de grossesse positif, il était utilisé dans le temps par les maris pour faire passer leur enfant illégitime pour légitime. Alors tout le monde même le lord pensaient qu'elle était enceinte et quand je suis né, le sort a créé de lui-même de faux souvenirs d'un accouchement, ce qui fait que tout le monde pense que je suis son fils alors que non. Pour en revenir à mes activités de ce matin, j'étais avec mes pères, expliqua longuement Draco.

-Mais qui est ton second père alors ?! Harry était abasourdi par la révélation.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, mon père Lucius ne veut pas que je révèle l'identité de Papa, il a dit que tu le découvrirais rapidement mais que je ne devais pas te l'apprendre moi-même… Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai juré que je ne dirai rien…

-… Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, mais je me rends compte que ton père fait beaucoup de cachotteries tout de même, dit Harry. »

Ils continuèrent de manger et Draco lui fit remarquer qu'il avait perçu son manège avec le maître des potions.

« -Je veux qu'il me désire, qu'il sache que je le veux et qu'il oublie la rencontre … Tu sais, la magie me le fait voir d'une autre manière, je ne vois plus le bâtard graisseux, la chauve-souris des cachots acariâtre, je vois un homme séduisant, plein de charme et je suis attiré irrémédiablement par lui… expliqua Harry, rougissant.

-Je comprends, je suis si impatient de rencontrer mon compagnon, je sais au fond de moi que je l'ai déjà rencontré mais je suis également sûr qu'il n'est pas de Poudlard, répondit le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire en plus pour qu'il me pardonne ?

-Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir dans ses appartements pour que vous vous expliquiez. Ensuite, si tu es prêt, tu peux toujours l'aguicher mais cela risque de se terminer dans un lit et peut-être que tu préférerais connaître ton dominant avant pour pouvoir te lier avec tes deux compagnons en même temps…

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup le connaître, du peu que je me rappelle lors de la rencontre, il est puissant, rassurant, doux et il est terriblement attirant, quand il s'est collé à moi pour sentir mon odeur, j'étais paniqué mais en même temps, je le voulais, dit-il en rougissant de nouveau.

-Oui, oui, je comprends, répondit Draco, rougissant également puisqu'il connaissait déjà l'identité du dominant. »

L'après-midi, ils eurent cours avec Laureline, la jeune femme posa des questions à Harry sur son médian puisqu'il savait que celui-ci était à Poudlard, mais il lui expliqua vaguement qu'il lui en voulait encore pour l'épisode de la rencontre et ne mentionna jamais le nom de son compagnon, Laureline comprit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

Ils commencèrent par des sorts de magie simple elfique puis ils passèrent à la magie des éléments. Draco, lui, contrôlait l'eau comme son père mais il ne savait toujours pas quel élément contrôlait Harry, celui-ci ayant voulu lui faire la surprise, le brun lança un sort laissant bouche bée le blond : il avait créé une tempête de flammes !

« -Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu contrôles l'air et le feu ! Tu sais que c'est extrêmement rare de contrôler deux éléments ?! Cela n'a dû arriver que deux ou trois fois tout au plus ! S'écria le blond, il n'en revenait pas.

-Je sais, mais je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner, Draco apprenant à créer des bulles d'eau géantes pour emprisonner ses ennemis puis les noyer et Harry apprenant à créer des tempêtes de flammes et des courants d'air pouvant s'enflammer facilement. Ils aimaient tous les deux ce genre de magie et Laureline était heureuse d'avoir d'aussi bons élèves dans ses cours.

Vers 18 heures, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, ils avaient un essai de potion sur les vertus des plantes vénéneuses utilisées dans les potions et leur utilisation depuis le moyen-âge.

Ils étaient bien partis dans leurs devoirs quand d'un coup Harry ressentit le besoin irrépressible de sortir de la biblithèque, il laissa ses affaires en plan et sortit rapidement, sous le regard perplexe de son meilleur ami.

Il descendit directement direction les cachots, quelque chose le poussait à s'y rendre, il s'y passait quelque chose avec son compagnon et il voulait le voir, il en avait besoin, son lien le lui dictait. Il courut dans les couloirs, croisant des élèves et manquant de se prendre un groupe de Poufsouffle au détour d'un couloir. Et enfin il arriva aux cachots.

Il trouva rapidement avec l'aide des tableaux la porte des appartements du professeur des potions, il posa la main contre la porte avant de vouloir frapper mais à sa grande surprise, la porte le reconnu comme propriétaire de ces appartements et elle s'ouvrit. Il hésita un peu avant d'entrer dans les appartements, il faisait à peine attention à la décoration, il vit juste que le maître des potions était absent.

Il entendit un petit cri quelque peu étouffé, il paniqua et avisa la porte entrouverte, son compagnon devait être à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il poussa lentement la porte, sans bruit et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix : son médian était allongé sur le lit, les jambes largement écartées et entre celles-ci se tenait un corps qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite comme celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Son lien lui souffla qu'il était son dominant mais Harry était trop hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux hommes s'ébattaient sous la présence d'Harry, le blond pénétrait son médian qui gémissait doucement sous les assauts de la hampe de chaire dure, il se tordait, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de celles du dominant, il semblait si différent, si détendu alors qu'il était dans les bras du blond.

Il cria sous un coup plus fort que les autres et le dominant prit sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en continuant de le pénétrer à vive allure, ils s'aimaient et Harry était bouleversé par cette vision, il voulait s'approcher du lit et se coller contre le dos large de son dominant, gémir avec eux, caresser son médian, embrasser son dominant, il était terriblement excité par ce qu'il voyait. Les coups de rein s'accélérèrent et les deux amants commencèrent à gémir plus fort puis ce fut le point de non retour, le blond jouit longuement dans le corps alangui de son médian tandis que celui-ci éclaboussait entre leurs deux ventres.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le brun et l'embrassa tendrement, c'est alors qu'ils tournèrent la tête d'un bel ensemble et remarquèrent leur soumis, ce fut cela qui sortit Harry de sa transe. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il s'était immiscé dans l'intimité d'un couple entrain de s'unir, son lien lui souffla que cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque c'était ses compagnons, mais sa partie humaine fit le lien entre tous les éléments d'un coup. Draco était le fils de Lucius et Severus, Severus était le compagnon du chef, cela faisait bien vingt ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils étaient une famille Draco, Lucius et Severus… Il ne voulait pas s'incruster dans cette famille, il ne voulait pas détruire ce couple qui était lié depuis longtemps, qui jouissait d'une belle vie, il ne voulait pas tout cela !

Il commença à paniquer, réalisant tout cela, il ne pouvait pas être avec eux, il n'aurait jamais sa place au milieu de ce duo, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui !

Harry s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction de son appartement, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, il sentait comme un trou dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette situation.

Lucius avait voulu le rattraper mais aux vues de sa nudité il ne put sortir de l'appartement, il était devant la porte qui venait de claquer quand il entendit son compagnon arriver dans le salon, enroulé dans une couverture. Ils étaient assez abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient d'abord vu le désir dans les yeux de leur soumis, mais ensuite une foule de sentiments passait sur le visage de leur compagnon avant que celui-ci n'écarquille les yeux d'horreur et ne s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait… Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas du tout senti arriver, perdus dans les sensations de leurs ébats mais qu'il les ait vu était une bonne chose, il les avait désirés et cela aurait pu mener à une union, surtout aux vues de l'excitation de Severus qui lui avait raconté le manège du Gryffondor pendant le cours de potions de la matinée.

Le blond s'approcha de son compagnon et l'enlaça, ils allèrent ensuite s'habiller puis sortirent de leurs appartements bien décidés à aller chercher leur plus jeune compagnon et à obtenir des explications.

Du côté de Harry, il venait de s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir traversé le salon à toute vitesse sans accorder un regard à Draco qui le regardait, surpris. Une fois les sorts de verrouillage en place, il s'assit contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il se sentait tellement mal, tiraillé entre ses différentes émotions. Il était à la fois excité en repensant au corps à corps des deux elfes et à la fois il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas détruire un couple, ou du moins s'immiscer dans un couple !

Draco vint frapper contre la porte mais Harry l'envoya balader, refusant de sortir ou même de discuter avec lui. Le blond savait, il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui avoir dit puisque Lucius lui avait demandé de garder le silence, mais il en voulait au dominant qui savait depuis le début, il en était persuadé, cela n'était pas possible autrement.

Il entendit des bruits dans le salon puis on tambourina à sa porte, c'était Lucius.

« -Harry ! Sors de là, on doit parler, demanda Lucius.

-NON ! Je ne veux pas sortir, je ne veux pas vous voir, partez ! Cria Harry derrière la porte.

\- Nous ne partirons pas, nous devons parler de tout cela !

-Il n'y a pas besoin de parler, c'est décidé !

-Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, tu es à nous, tu nous appartiens, nous te voulons, sors de là ! Lucius tambourina avec plus de puissance contre la porte.

-Je ne vous appartiens pas et vous êtes très bien sans moi. »

Il y eut un moment sans bruit, il entendit que les pas s'éloignaient et se permit de souffler. Puis, une autre présence se fit sentir près la porte et toqua légèrement.

« Harry, sors de là, s'il te plaît… » C'était Severus qui venait de lui parler !

« -Non, je ne veux pas, murmura

-Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est pour mon comportement des derniers jours, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne voulais que te donner une leçon mais pas qu'on en arrive là… s'excusa le potionniste.

-Non… Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors explique moi, mon ange. »

Harry se sentit frémir face au surnom et à la voix douce de son compagnon. Il avait tellement envie de sortir de la pièce et de se fondre dans son étreinte pour ne jamais en sortir mais il se retint, il ne pouvait pas.

« -Je ne peux pas, murmura le jeune soumis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire ? Severus utilisait sa voix la plus douce, celle que seul ses compagnons et son fils auraient le plaisir d'entendre.

-Je ne peux pas me mettre entre vous, séparer votre couple. »

Il ne craquerait pas, il faisait cela pour leur bien, leur bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en particulier le passage un peu ;) ;) ;) ! Bref voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à mercredi pour la suite ! Bisous :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Arian:** Oui c'était vache comme fin mais c'est pour entretenir le suspens ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Bonjour tout le monde, je vous retrouve pour la suite ! Normalement le chapitre 9 arrivera Samedi comme d'habitude mais bon je ne garanti rien, mon cerveau march l'heure car je suis malade... C'est qui qui s'est choppé une rhinopharyngite et une bronchite en même temps ? C'est moiiii -_-. Bref voilà, j'ai le cerveau en compote et je raconte que des conneries (demandez à ma meilleure amie je la fais bien rire depuis hier ;) ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci pour toutes ces review, déjà 111 et c'est presque le double du nombre de review que j'avais sur mes autres fic avant ! Merci beaucoup je vous aime tous fort et vos petits mots me font très très très plaisir. Et bien sûr merci à mes correctrices !**

* * *

 _5 septembre 1998, 21h00._

Ils en étaient toujours au même stade : Harry refusait de sortir de la chambre... Ils se succédaient tous à la porte, tentant par tous les moyens de le faire sortir, même Draco s'y était mis, essayant de rassurer son meilleur ami. Harry croyait obstinément qu'il allait séparer ses parents. Le petit brun était borné et Lucius commençait à perdre patience : le soumis était à eux, il n'avait pas à les rejeter, tout son instinct le poussait vers lui et il voulait qu'il sorte de là pour ensuite l'attirer dans leur lit, lui faire oublier son propre nom et le garder entre ses bras. Il avait un tel besoin de protéger ses deux compagnons...

Severus était toujours assis, dos à la porte rassurant Harry et tentant de le faire sortir :

« -Mais enfin, Harry, puisque je te dis que jamais tu ne seras un obstacle entre nous ! Le brun commençait à perdre patience.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Severus, je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu peux t'en aller, murmura Harry. »

Au fil de la conversation, il en était venu à tutoyer ses compagnons et à les appeler par leurs prénoms. Ceux-ci avaient tout tenté pour l'amadouer : la compréhension, la séduction, les sentiments et la domination. Mais Harry tenait bon, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose qui lui brisa le cœur et qui le fit douter de toutes ses certitudes : un soupir... Un soupir de tristesse et de douleur, un soupir qui résonna directement dans son cœur. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était entrain de tirer sur le lien et cela n'était pas bon, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il les blessait terriblement.

Le silence avait pris possession des deux pièces jusqu'à qu'un mouvement se fît derrière la porte :

« -Harry ? C'est Draco, laisses moi entrer s'il-te-plaît, je veux juste te voir, je te promets qu'aucun de mes pères n'entrera, tu as ma parole.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux entrer ? Demanda Harry, méfiant.

-Je veux juste que l'on discute face à face, je ne trahirai pas ta confiance. »

Harry se décida alors à le laisser entrer et eut le temps d'apercevoir Severus livide et qui semblait vraiment mal quant à Lucius, lui, semblait en proie à la plus grande des colères face à l'indiscipline de son compagnon. Ils refermèrent la porte et Draco lança un puissant sort de silence puis s'avança vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras :

« -Cesses de lutter, Harry, ce sont tes âmes sœurs, tu te fait du mal et tu leur fait du mal en refusant de les voir... Père commence à être vraiment en colère, ses instincts de dominant son exacerbés, il risque de te punir... Et Papa, il a mal, ça fait trop de rejets en quelques jours... Laisses toi guider, écoute le lien, ta place est avec eux et non pas ailleurs.

-Comment peux tu accepter que je m'immisce dans leur couple ? Ils s'aiment et je ne veux pas les séparer !

-Mais ils t'aimeront aussi ! Tu es leur âme sœur, celui qui les complète le mieux, leur soumis. Ne laisse pas tes peurs te séparer de tes compagnons. »

Pendant un long moment ils continuèrent à discuter, Draco sentait du changement, Harry semblait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un obstacle dans leur couple et que bien au contraire il était ce qu'il leur manquait pour être complets. Harry sentait son lien lui tirer affreusement, il n'avait qu'une envie: celle d'aller voir ses compagnons et de faire l'amour avec eux, de les laisser prendre possession de son corps pour ne plus jamais les laisser partir mais malgré cette envie il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, il devait apprendre à les connaître, passer des moments avec eux. Puis il céda à Draco et lui demanda de faire entrer Severus pour le rassurer.

C'est donc dans cette optique que Draco sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et fit rentrer Severus mais arrêta Lucius quand celui-ci fit mine de se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, Père, ils ont besoin de se retrouver, Papa a été blessé et il a besoin du réconfort que seul Harry peut lui apporter, lui souffla son fils. »

Severus pénétra dans la chambre et avisa son soumis sur le lit, il était blessé et en colère mais d'un côté il avait terriblement besoin de sa tendresse et de ses caresses. Harry le regardait depuis le lit, il était allongé sur le côté, il se redressa, enleva sa chemise puis se recoucha et tendit les bras vers lui. Le médian ne perdit pas de temps, il arracha presque la chemise de son torse et alla rejoindre son soumis. Il s'allongea à ses côtés puis le prit dans ses bras et bascula sur le dos, conservant le jeune homme dans ses bras. A la seconde où leurs deux peaux s'étaient touchées, Harry s'était accroché à lui de toutes ses forces, il devait apporter du réconfort à son médian. Allongé sur le plus âgé, il parcourait ses bras et son torse de caresses, elles n'avaient pas pour but de l'exciter mais bien de le rassurer et de consolider le lien.

Severus prit en coupe le visage de son soumis et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, il goûta à ces deux boutons de rose, se délectant de leur douceur. Ce premier baiser signifiait beaucoup pour lui, c'était un raffermissement du lien, le début de quelque chose. Il lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche à Harry, ce dernier la lui accorda et le baiser s'approfondit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs lèvres se lâchant pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se rejoindre à nouveau.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Harry se sentait tellement bien, même s'il lui manquait quelque chose : son dominant. Il avait peur que celui-ci le punisse pour avoir blessé une nouvelle fois leur médian mais avait également espoir qu'il le comprenne. Il sentait une légère caresse en lui, comme si quelqu'un le caressait à travers le lien, il tourna un regard interrogateur vers Severus qui lui fit un sourire.

« -Tu le sens ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est mon lien, ils peuvent communiquer entre eux, je peux te faire ressentir mes émotions, je peux capter les tiennes, te caresser à travers le lien ou bien t'appeler. Il y a de multiples opportunités, lui expliqua le potionniste

-C'est apaisant. »

Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule du maître des potions et entreprit de découvrir son torse avec ses mains. Il avait été plutôt gâté par la nature, il était fin mais tout aussi musclé avec des pectoraux bien dessinés et des abdominaux à faire damner un saint.

« -Comment fais tu pour avoir un corps pareil ?

-J'aime m'entraîner, faire du sport me permet de me vider l'esprit.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que Lucius a le même corps que toi ? demanda timidement le soumis.

-Ça, ce sera à toi de le découvrir avec tes mains ou ta bouche… Mais pour te répondre partiellement, il a un très beau corps, il aime prendre soin de lui, surtout lorsqu'il sait l'effet que ça me fait. »

Il serra fortement son soumis contre son torse et au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. A la vue de son dominant, Harry paniqua, il avait l'air très en colère, il voulait s'échapper mais l'étreinte de Severus l'empêchait de tout mouvement. Il commença à se débattre plus fortement quand Lucius le fixa dans les yeux, il le dominait par le regard. Il s'avança tout en enlevant lui-même sa chemise. Il marchait sans jamais quitter le regard de son soumis indiscipliné, il l'écrasait par son aura de domination, Harry ne comprenait pas, dans aucun livre on ne mentionnait cette emprise qu'avait le dominant sur son soumis. Il tenta de se cacher dans l'étreinte du brun quand Lucius monta sur le lit, il détacha Harry des bras de Severus et l'allongea à plat dos. D'un genou, il le fit écarter les jambes et s'allongea entre elles, il ne cessait de le fixer dans les yeux.

Puis, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'aura de domination s'en alla, et Lucius apposa ses lèvres sur celles de son soumis, il l'embrassa lentement, appréciant son premier contact physique avec son âme-sœur. Le jeune homme était perdu dans les sensations, il sentait que cette domination était en quelque sorte sa punition pour avoir refusé le lien pendant un moment. L'étreinte était réconfortante, rassurante. Il sentit du mouvement sur le côté et vit Severus poser la tête sur le dos de Lucius. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, Lucius déposant des baisers sur les lèvres et le visage du plus petit.

Enfin, lentement, ils se séparèrent. Lucius prit Severus dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, son médian allait mieux. Le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire, il était apaisant, il n'y avait plus aucune tension dans l'air, si bien qu'Harry commença à s'endormir quand Lucius lui caressa le bras.

« -Ne t'endors pas, on doit manger et rassurer Draco, lui murmura le dominant.

-Mais je suis bien là, ronchonna Harry. »

Malgré tout, il consentit à se lever et à rejoindre le salon après s'être rhabillé. Severus partit devant pour rassurer Draco et alors qu'Harry reboutonnait sa chemise, Lucius s'avança pour le faire lui-même, puis il embrassa légèrement les lèvres du petit brun. Il lui tendit la main et ils traversèrent la chambre main dans la main et rejoignirent le blond en grande discussion avec son père.

A leur entrée, Draco leur sauta presque dessus, il avait été si inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre mais ses pères le rassurèrent tandis qu'Harry restait silencieux. Ils mangèrent rapidement, Harry n'ayant pas très faim se contenta d'une salade de concombres et de tomates tandis que les trois autres mangèrent un repas complet tout en discutant.

Harry, lui était épuisé, d'émotions l'avaient submergé lors de la journée, alors il se leva dans le but d'aller se coucher. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil,et entra dans la pièce puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il se dénuda et entra dans la douche qu'il régla très chaude pour délasser tous ses muscles. Il se lava avec un savon parfumé au muguet, sa nouvelle lubie avant de sortir, se sécher et enfiler un boxer pour la nuit. Il entra à nouveau dans sa chambre et se figea : son lit avait été agrandit magiquement et deux occupants non autorisés l'avaient envahi.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je veux dire… J'ai accepté le lien mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt pour le reste, je ne suis pas prêt à…

-Calme toi, Harry, c'est juste pour contenter le lien, puisque nous ne pouvons pas encore nous unir vu que tu n'es pas encore prêt, il nous faut tout de même des contacts physiques alors je pense que dormir ensemble devrait apaiser le lien et nos instincts, le coupa Lucius. »

Harry s'approcha alors lentement du lit et remarqua que les deux hommes étaient également en boxer, il rougissait terriblement mais ils étaient terriblement séduisants. Il put alors prendre tout son temps pour admirer le corps de Lucius, il avait les muscles ronds et bien formés, il inspirait la force et la protection. Severus et lui étaient imberbes, il se demanda si c'était un caractère chez les elfes ou non car lui non plus n'avait pas de poils. Il monta sur le lit et les deux hommes lui firent une place entre eux deux, Harry s'allongea alors, la tête sur le torse de Lucius tandis que Severus se nichait dans son dos. Ils éteignirent la lumière avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _8 septembre 1998, 9h00._

Harry se réveilla seul dans son lit en ce samedi matin mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure : Severus était dans son laboratoire de potions et Lucius était parti au village pour la journée. Il se redressa et remarqua son érection, avant il faisait beaucoup de rêves érotiques mais maintenant cela empirait, chaque nuit il faisait des rêves le mettant en scène avec ses deux compagnons, il revoyait également la scène quand il les avait vu faire l'amour et cela devenait infernal ! Il se leva et fila directement sous la douche où il se plongea sous l'eau froide, diminuant considérablement son excitation.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon où il vit Draco, ils discutèrent un peu avant de déjeuner dans leurs appartements. Il décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser leurs cours et rédiger leurs devoirs surtout qu'ils en avaient un de potion pour la semaine suivante et qu'un certain professeur de potion se ferait un plaisir de vérifier s'ils l'avaient fait. Ils y restèrent jusqu'au repas de midi, où ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qu'ils allaient faire l'après-midi quand le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue dans l'après-midi même, ils décidèrent alors d'y aller. Quand ils sortirent de la grande salle, ils tombèrent face à Ron et Hermione et ces derniers embrayèrent directement la conversation.

« -Alors comme ça Harry, tu es privilégié, tu as le droit à des appartements privés et en plus de ça avec la fouine , avoue le, tu te le fais ! cracha Ron.

-Ron, je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis la rentrée mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout, tu as changé, tu étais mon ami et plus ça va, plus tu t'éloignes, vous ne cessez de me critiquer toi et Hermione et je ne comprends pas. En ce qui concerne les appartements tu serais au courant si tu avais été présent cet été et toi Hermione n'as-tu pas fait le rapprochement ? Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, répliqua calmement le brun.

-C'est toi qui a commencé à traîner avec la fouine depuis presque deux ans ! s'énerva le roux.

-Harry, tu t'es éloigné de nous. Tu as changé de style, maintenant tu as les cheveux longs, comme Malfoy et vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, exposa Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Si tu te servais un petit peu de ton cerveau Granger, tu ferais le rapprochement, dit Draco tout en se tournant, releva sa chemise et exposa sa marque. »

La lumière se fit dans les yeux du duo de Gryffondor mais ils ne semblèrent pas changer d'avis, pour eux c'était Harry qui s'était éloigné d'eux et non le contraire sauf que le brun n'avait pu faire autrement lorsqu'il avait compris à quel jeu jouaient ses « amis ». Exaspéré au plus possible, il prit le blond par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie, pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils firent les boutiques et achetèrent vêtements, livres et autres fournitures avant que tout ne bascule. Alors qu'ils voulaient rendre visite à Remus, ils entendirent une énorme déflagration et de la fumée envahit le village : les Mangemorts !

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à lancer des protego contre les sorts qui leur étaient destinés. Ils voulaient transplaner mais n'y parvenaient pas, les mangemorts les attaquant par tous les côtés, ils aperçurent Avery, un des leaders des mangemorts résistants qui les arrosa de sorts plus noirs les uns que les autres.

Ils se battaient avec acharnement quand Draco fut touché par un sort de découpe. Harry, par pur réflexe, attrapa alors son meilleur ami et le transplana de force à Poudlard, il le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh les prit en charge. Elle lança plusieurs sors de diagnostic à Draco et parut rassurée, les blessures étaient superficielles. Elle referma alors les plaies et donna plusieurs potions au blond tandis que les portes s'ouvraient brusquement, Severus courrait comme un fou, il arriva au chevet de son fils et sembla rassuré de son état avant de se tourner vers son compagnon et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses mains partirent à la découverte du brun, vérifiant par là même qu'il n'était pas blessé. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Severus colla son front au sien, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il savait que son Draco et son compagnon s'étaient rendus à Pré-au-lard pour la sortie et quand il avait appris pour l'attaque, il avait suivi le lien et s'était précipité pour les voir. Il lui fallait prévenir Lucius, il se concentra sur le lien et appela son compagnon.

Pomfresh examina encore Draco et lui donna une dernière potion avant de le renvoyer dans ses appartements avec pour consigne de se reposer. Ils partirent donc pour les appartements communs des deux elfes. Severus envoya son fils au lit avant de s'installer sur le canapé, son soumis dans les bras.

« -J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais, murmura Severus tout en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son front.

-Moi aussi, surtout quand Avery a blessé Draco, j'ai transplané directement après.

-Tu as bien fait. »

Le plus vieux ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher son compagnon, il s'allongea alors sur le sofa, étroitement enlacé à son compagnon et c'est ainsi que Lucius les trouva une demi-heure plus tard.

Il aimait les voir ainsi, cela l'excitait de voir les deux hommes de sa vie étroitement liés, il rêvait de les voir faire l'amour ensemble. Après être sorti de ses pensées, il réveilla ses deux compagnons qui entreprirent de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, Lucius fila directement dans la chambre de son fils et fut rassuré de voir que celui-ci dormait, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner dans le salon. Il prit les lèvres d'Harry et lui montra son affection et se serrèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Lucius ne fasse de même avec Severus. Ils commençaient vraiment à se comporter comme des âmes sœurs, mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas encore liés mais ça, cela ne saurait tarder.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire, je n'en dirai pas plus :p N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je me ferais un plaisir comme à chaque fois d'y répondre! Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Guest:** Merci :D

 **Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Alors tout d'abord comme d'habitude je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentils petits mots qui me touchent vraiment, vous êtes mon carburant c'est pour vous que j'écris, enfin, j'écris parce que j'aime mon histoire mais quand j'ai un petit coup de mou je pense à vos petits mots. Je suis à 125 reviews à cette heure-ci et pour tout vous dire c'est 2 fois plus que ce que j'ai sur mes fictions terminées alors que celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée, j'ai encore plein de choses à vous raconter ! Cela me sidère quand je pense que c'est parti d'un délire avec ma meilleure amie qui adore ce couple et qui sait que j'écris, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis remise à écrire, d'ailleurs bisous toi si tu passes par là :-* Enfin voilà, profitez de ce chapitre et je précise que le rating M c'est pas pour rien, d'accord ?;) Et encore merci à mes correctrices qui m'ont encore corrigée en un temps record ! Bisouuuus !**

* * *

 _30 Septembre 1998, 10h00._

L'attaque à Pré-au-lard avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt et depuis cela Lucius et Severus vivaient pratiquement avec Harry. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et le plus jeune se demandait chaque jour pourquoi, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures, il avait voulu faire taire le lien et laisser ses compagnons vivre sans lui. Il était littéralement fou d'eux et se rendait compte qu'il les aimait un peu plus chaque jour même s'il n'avait jamais osé le leur dire. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas unis, ses compagnons voulant laisser le temps à Harry, qui était encore vierge, de réfléchir. Mais celui-ci en avait besoin, il voulait à présent le faire.

Le jeune brun n'avait pas encore eu ses chaleurs lors du premier mois et en avait parlé à Draco qui lui avait expliqué que cela pouvait arriver chez certains elfes, mais qu'elles arriveraient en temps voulu. Cependant, en cette matinée de fin septembre, il lui semblait qu'elles étaient arrivées... Depuis son réveil, une érection lancinante avait fait son apparition et refusait de partir, il s'était déjà masturbé deux fois mais elle refusait de diminuer... Il avait lu dans un livre que pendant les chaleurs, la seule chose permettant d'atténuer ses envies était de s'unir avec ses compagnons.

Il lança un tempus et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà onze heures. Ses deux compagnons étaient au village et Draco avait décidé de rester avec lui et de lui tenir compagnie, mais il devait être occupé puisqu'il n'était pas venu le chercher dans sa chambre. Le brun se leva et passa rapidement sous la douche avant de s'habiller. Il se dirigea vers le salon et aperçut Draco.

Le blond était assis sur le canapé et avait l'air exténué.

« -Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Demanda Harry.

-Non pas vraiment... Et puis je suis dépité, j'ai essayé de lancer le sort pour rencontrer mon âme sœur mais je n'y suis pas parvenu … murmura le blond.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu était peut-être fatigué ou peut-être l'as-tu mal prononcé ? Le rassura Harry. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ressente de fortes bouffées de chaleur allant perturber son comportement. Le blond remarqua directement le malaise de son ami et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« -Je crois que j'ai mes chaleurs, expliqua Harry.

-Ah ! Je comprend, moi vu que je n'ai pas trouvé mon compagnon cela fait trois jours que je ne dors pas… Il ne te reste plus qu'à attraper mes pères quand ils rentreront, le taquina le blond. »

Harry rougit furieusement, il en avait envie, c'est vrai mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir peur.

 _30 Septembre1998, 20h00._

Ses compagnons venaient de rentrer à Poudlard et avaient prévenu Harry qu'ils seraient dans les appartements de Severus. Le jeune homme décida alors de les rejoindre, il se pressa alors dans les couloirs et atteignit rapidement les appartements de son médian. Il posa sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit et entra.

Lucius était confortablement assis sur un des fauteuils et semblait lire des papiers en relation avec le clan, il releva à peine les yeux à l'arrivée d'Harry, ce qui le vexa un peu. Il décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout et s'avança directement vers lui puis grimpa sur ses genoux à califourchon. Son compagnon lui lança un regard surpris avant de déposer ses papiers sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil. Il passa les bras dans le dos de son soumis et le blottit contre lui, prenant ses lèvres pour officialiser leur premier baiser de la journée. Quand il fit mine de le relâcher, le jeune homme se colla encore plus contre lui, donnant l'impression qu'il voulait se fondre dans son corps et lui embrassa le cou. Le petit brun s'attaqua alors aux boutons de la chemise mais Lucius l'arrêta en attrapant ses poignets.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, mon cœur ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Lucius le repoussa gentiment, puis, il se figea. Le dominant renifla l'air, une fois, puis deux avant de tourner son regard vers Harry qui rougit fortement sur le coup.

« -Mais, tu es en chaleur ? Demanda confirmation le blond.

-Oui, enfin je crois... murmura Harry, écarlate. »

Le dominant prit en coupe les fesses de son soumis et le souleva, faisant passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, il l'emmena vers la chambre. Lucius déposa délicatement Harry sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur son corps et de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser submergé de passion. Le jeune homme gémit et remua, en quémandant plus. C'est alors que Severus sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les hanches. Il se figea comme l'avait fait son compagnon quelques minutes plus tôt et posa son regard sur le couple s'embrassant, il sentit alors les Phéromones : leur soumis réclamait une union, il était en chaleur.

Le médian s'avança et laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, dévoilant son érection, son soumis avait besoin d'eux et son corps répondait en conséquence. Lucius avait commencé à déshabiller Harry, le jeune homme n'avait plus que son boxer et se débattait pour dévêtir le blond. Quand il vit Severus approcher, glorieusement nu et son désir pointant vers le ciel, il ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, il en oublia même de retirer les vêtements de Lucius.

Le maîtres des potions s'allongea aux côtés de ses deux âmes sœurs et embrassa Harry, envahissant sa bouche, aspirant sa langue et se délectant des petits gémissements de plaisir qu'émettait le soumis. Lucius n'était pas en reste, il se déshabilla totalement avant d'enlever le boxer d'Harry, ils étaient à présent nus tous les trois. Son médian s'occupait du petit brun en le faisant gémir et se tortiller d'envie. Severus avait lâché la bouche tentante de son amour pour descendre et s'occuper des petits boutons de chair insolents qui se dressaient sur la poitrine du soumis. Celui-ci haletait et soupirait, c'était si bon !

Lucius décida de s'occuper de son premier compagnon et embrassa son dos et sa colonne vertébrale avant de descendre entre les globes de chair. Severus se mit à quatre pattes pour faciliter l'accès à son érection au blond. Ce dernier embrassa et lécha ses testicules avant de les prendre dans sa bouche, le faisant gronder de plaisir. Harry quant à lui passait ses doigts dans les mèches brunes tandis que son futur amant descendait jusqu'à sa hampe vibrante qu'il engloutit sans prévenir, faisant crier le plus jeune.

Il le suça longuement,savourant son goût sur sa langue et laissa un doigt inquisiteur partir à la découverte de l'antre encore vierge de leur âme sœur. Lucius, qui comprit le manège de Severus, lança un sort de lubrification au plus jeune qui haleta sous la fraîcheur qu'il sentait à son entrée. Le médian fit alors glisser lentement un doigt à travers l'anneau de muscle, il en apprécia l'étroitesse et la douceur puis commença à bouger lentement son doigt, faisant gémir de désir l'elfe sous lui. Harry n'était plus que sensations, il sentait Severus le préparer lentement avec douceur et pleura légèrement l'absence de son autre compagnon. Lucius remonta immédiatement vers son visage et déposa une myriade de baisers papillons sur sa peau, lui montrant qu'il était toujours là. Cela l'excitait tant de voir ses deux compagnons ensemble, Severus prenant soin de leur soumis. Le doigt se transforma rapidement en plusieurs doigts et Harry commença à grimacer d'inconfort.

Quand Harry fut suffisamment préparé, Severus lança un regard à son dominant, lui demandant implicitement s'il voulait prendre la virginité de leur soumis mais contre tout attente, Lucius le poussa vers le soumis en question, lui faisant ainsi ce cadeau. Le regard du médian s'accrocha à celui du soumis alors qu'il se plaçait lentement entre ses jambes et que son sexe venait se loger tout contre son intimité. Ils frémirent tout deux d'impatience alors que Lucius caressait les jambes d'Harry, l'incitant à passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, ce qu'il fit.

Le dominant poussa alors légèrement sur les fesses de Severus et le gland de celui-ci se fraya un chemin dans le corps du soumis qui gémit de douleur. Le brun continua d'avancer lentement, s'unissant peu à peu à son soumis. Il se sentait en paix, il se sentit plus fort que jamais quand il termina de s'enfoncer en lui. Le lien entre le médian et le soumis était forgé et complet, ils gémirent à l'unisson lorsqu'il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Lucius n'était pas en reste, il caressait l'érection de son soumis tout en avalant ses gémissements dans ses baisers. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui ai été donné de voir : ses deux âmes-sœurs, les deux hommes de sa vie faisant l'amour.

Severus commença à bouger de plus en plus vite, martelant la prostate du plus petit, il était comme possédé, il aimait le corps de son soumis avec la plus grande des ardeurs et celui-ci s'offrait tout à lui, se cambrant sous ses coups de butoirs quand enfin, ils jouirent violemment, Severus marquant Harry de l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent un moment allongé l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Lucius se rappelle à leur bon souvenir, il n'avait pas joui, lui. Severus roula alors sur le côté, libérant le corps d'Harry de son poids. Lucius s'allongea sur le dos alors que Severus voulait lui faire une fellation mais à sa plus grande surprise, le médian fut repoussé par leur soumis qui grimpa sur le corps du dominant. Lucius comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer dans l'esprit du petit brun :

« -Non, Harry, tu vas te blesser, murmura Lucius.

-Non, Lucius, laisse moi faire, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi, lui répondit il tout en se frottant contre lui.

-Tu risques d'avoir de douloureuses courbatures demain, répliqua le dominant.

-Lucius, je m'occuperai de lui, je lui appliquerai un baume cicatrisant. Le lien a besoin d'être complété dans les deux sens, le coupa Severus. »

Le maître des potions guida alors le petit brun qui s'empala sur l'érection de son dominant. Les deux gémirent, le lien était complet entre eux aussi et c'était la meilleure sensation du monde. Lucius prit Harry par les hanches, ses doigts rencontrant ceux de Severus. Ils aidèrent tous deux Harry à s'élever et se rabaisser sur le sexe de son dominant.

« -Oh, Lucius, c'est si bon ! gémissait Harry.

-Tu es beau, mon amour murmurait Severus. »

Severus les aimait tellement, tous les deux, ils le complétaient parfaitement et il n'imaginait plus vivre sans eux. Les mouvements des deux amants s'amplifièrent et bientôt, ils jouirent ensemble, criant leur plaisir.

* * *

 _1er Octobre 1998, 6h30._

Harry se réveilla et grimaça sous la douleur, sa nuit de plaisir lui laissait un souvenir assez douloureux. Il gémit doucement, ce qui réveilla son dominant sur lequel il était couché. Lucius passa une main douce dans le dos de son soumis et lui embrassa la tempe. Il glissa son autre main vers son médian qui dormait à côté.

« -Severus ? Réveilles toi s'il te plaît.

-Lus, je ne prends les cours qu'à 9h00 qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ronchonna la terreur des cachots, plus aussi terrifiante.

-Notre soumis a besoin de tes soins, rétorqua le dominant »

Quand il entendit Harry gémir, le sommeil le quitta totalement, il se leva et alla chercher un pot d'onguent pour l'appliquer localement ainsi que des potions anti-douleurs. Il revint rapidement vers le lit et commença à appliquer la crème sur l'anus d'Harry qui frissonna sous la subite fraîcheur.

« - Tu vas devoir tenir toute la matinée mais cet après-midi tu n'iras pas en cours avec Laureline, tu rentreras te reposer, lui expliqua Lucius.

-D'accord. »

Harry embrassa lentement son dominant, il avait encore deux jours de chaleurs intenses et les effleurements de Severus et le baiser de Lucius le mirent dans tous ses états. Son dominant glissa alors furtivement sa main entre leurs deux corps et entreprit de soulager son érection.

 _1er Octobre 1998, 13h00._

Harry venait de retourner dans ses appartements qu'il partageait avec Draco. Le blond avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu Harry rentrer et avait lancé un regard significatif au Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejoint lors du petit-déjeuner. Harry ressentait toujours une sensation inconfortable et douloureuse dans ses reins, cette partie était grandement sensible après le passage des deux hommes mais il avait apprécié ce moment, il s'était senti complet et à sa place, dans les bras des deux hommes de sa vie. Il alla dans sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu et lire,celui-ci étant assez fatigué, n'ayant que peu dormi la nuit précédente.

 _1er Octobre 1998, 16h00._

Le jeune soumis s'éveilla lentement, il n'avait même pas eu conscience qu'il s'était endormi, mais il avait eu besoin de sommeil. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas seul, un corps chaud était pressé tout contre son dos, son médian. Il voulut se retourner pour faire face à l'endormi et admirer son visage quand une voix retentit dans son dos :

« Arrête de bouger ! »

Le maître des potions venait de se réveiller en se rendant compte que sa bouillotte gigotait. Harry avait cessé tout mouvement mais peine perdue, Severus ne pouvait se rendormir. Il allongea alors le petit brun sur le lit avant de lui ravir les lèvres dans un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Quand ils se détachèrent à contre cœur, des prunelles sombres se plongèrent dans le regard émeraude d'Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés calmement puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Severus avait des copies à corriger et Harry avait des recherches à faire pour les cours de DCFM avec Remus. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait qu'il aille le voir dans ses appartements pour discuter un peu avec son parrain de cœur.

Pour le moment, chacun travaillait de son côté. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à son soumis, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était le leurs et qu'ils étaient liés. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mal réagi quand il avait découvert qu'Harry était leur soumis. Il se rendait compte à présent que c'était lui qui avait rejeté le plus jeune et non le contraire, il s'en voulait car même si cela n'avait pas duré, il avait fait du mal au petit brun et ce n'était pas digne d'un bon médian. Il s'en voulait encore plus quand il voyait qu'Harry lui avait ouvert les bras sans arrière-pensée, qu'il s'était totalement offert à lui et sans hésitation. Il l'avait pris cette nuit, aimé, étreint, et de cela, il en avait raffolé.

Quant à Harry, lui sentait que l'atmosphère avait changé; il avait discerné de la tristesse et du remord émanant de son compagnon mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se dirigea alors vers son compagnon qui s'était installé derrière un bureau qu'ils avaient installé dans le salon, enleva les copies et vint s'installer sur ses genoux, comme il avait fait la veille avec Lucius mais pas pour la même raison. Il mit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon, respirant la douce odeur tandis que le médian le serrait fort contre lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? Je vais bien, lui rassura son compagnon tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je le sens, c'est tout, le contredit le soumis.

-Je réfléchissais seulement, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, Gryffon têtu. »

Harry commença à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante contre les chauves-souris des cachots qui ne voulaient jamais rien lui dire. Pour couper court à ses débats intérieurs, Severus l'embrassa doucement avant de le repousser un peu, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas cela mais il avait du travail.

 _1er Octobre 1998, 22h00._

Lucius ayant été occupé toute la journée venait seulement de rentrer. Il avait senti à travers le lien que son soumis l'appelait. Il entra dans la chambre du brun dans ses appartements et trouva Harry et Severus entrain de « s'amuser »; tous deux nus, le plus vieux martyrisait le corps du survivant avec sa langue et ses dents. La pièce sentait terriblement bon, Harry laissant ses phéromones s'échapper peu à peu face à l'excitation. Lucius pensa qu'il adorait définitivement voir ses deux compagnons s'unir. Ils étaient beaux et sensuels.

Le blond s'approcha du couple tout en quittant ses vêtements avant de s'allonger sur le lit auprès de ses compagnons. Le médian se décala pour laisser loisir au dominant de goûter le corps de leur soumis. Le petit brun n'était que gémissements, les chaleurs avaient du bon tout de même, ses compagnons prenaient soin de son corps comme du plus beau des trésors et il ne pouvait que se sentir plus aimé.

Le blond pénétra enfin le corps du Survivant et soupira de bonheur, Severus avait merveilleusement préparé Harry. Il commença lentement à se mouvoir sous les gémissements et les plaintes d'Harry.

« -Lucius… continue… gémissait sans cesser le plus jeune.

-Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, Harry. »

Severus, pendant ce temps caressait le corps de son dominant, il adorait sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il prenait son plaisir avec le Gryffondor. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême ne demandant que libération. Harry le tira à lui tout en continuant de gémir et entreprit de le soulager avec sa bouche. C'était une vraie torture ! Le jeune elfe savait y faire avec sa bouche et rendait fou le maître des potions.

Après leur libération, ils s'allongèrent. Chacun d'un côté du soumis, ils caressaient son corps, voulant l'apaiser après leurs ébats.

* * *

 _13 Octobre 1998, 17h00._

Harry sortit agacé des appartements de Severus tout en claquant la porte derrière lui. Cela faisait maintenant à peu près deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient unis et un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient en couple et leur première dispute de couple venait d'éclater.

Ils avaient engagé sur le sujet des mangemorts en liberté et cela avait tourné en conflit. Lucius et Severus refusaient catégoriquement de laisser le petit brun sortir sans surveillance tandis que celui-ci voulait se rendre à Pré-au-lard pour aller voir Tonks et Teddy, son filleul lui manquait terriblement. Ses deux âmes-sœurs étaient trop protecteurs avec lui et il n'en pouvait plus. Il commençait à ressentir des choses très fortes pour eux mais il ne voulait pas être privé de ses libertés alors il avait décidé de s'en aller et de rentrer dans ses propres appartements.

Arrivé dans ceux-ci, il barricada la porte avec différents sorts de restriction pour empêcher ses compagnons de passer, et se posa pour réfléchir, il avait besoin de décolérer tout seul.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je vous répondrai comme chaque fois :) A mercredi pour la suite ;) Bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 10:**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :) Par contre je tenais à vous prévenir j'ai des révisions et des partiels pendant 3 semaines donc je ne posterai qu'un seul chapitre par semaine pendant 3 semaines / un mois et ce sera le mercredi. Après tout redeviendra comme avant je posterai 2 fois par semaines. Merci pour votre compréhension ! Et comme d'habitude merci pour tous vos petits mots gentils et merci à mes correctrices de me corriger !**

* * *

 _14 Octobre 1998, 10h00._

Harry avait très mal dormi, il avait passé la nuit seul dans son lit, après s'être disputé avec ses deux âmes sœurs mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas les laisser diriger sa vie ! Lorsqu'il se leva, une idée le frappa. On était dimanche, il pouvait donc très bien quitter le château pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite avec Draco et retourner au village. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'Harry se prépara.

Il alla se laver et prit tout son temps pour se savonner, il avait vraiment un problème avec le parfum de son nouveau gel douche et se demanda si cela était vraiment normal. Sortant de sa douche, il se dirigea de nouveau en direction de sa chambre dans le but de s'habiller puis de se préparer à partir. C'est en choisissant ses vêtements dans son armoire que son regard tomba sur une chaise reposant près du placard. Sur celle-ci étaient posés négligemment des vêtements, il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de les avoir laissés là.

Il s'approcha alors et prit les deux éléments dans ses mains, il s'agissait d'un pull et d'une chemise mais qui n'appartenaient pas au propriétaire de la chambre. Ceux-ci appartenaient à Lucius... Il les porta à son visage et huma l'odeur caractéristique de son compagnon. C'était si bon, Lucius dégageait une odeur spéciale sentant la forêt, une odeur fraîche qui respirait la virilité et Harry en raffolait. Il pensa alors qu'il devrait aller les voir ce soir, ils lui manquaient tellement, une nuit loin d'eux et surtout en étant fâchés était très dur pour lui. Il irait leur rendre visite après être allé au village, il se le promit.

Il s'habilla rapidement avec un jean moldu et un pull léger, le temps se faisant plus frais dehors. Puis il sortit pour rejoindre Draco. Le jeune elfe était assis sur le canapé et semblait terriblement anxieux. Alors, son ami engagea la conversation :

« -Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas vraiment, je ne me sens pas très bien. C'est … C'est comme si le manque de mon compagnon se faisait trop fort, j'ai besoin de le voir... murmura le blond.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une solution qui va te redonner le sourire ! On va aller au village, voir Marianne et manger avec elle et qui sait ? Peut être que ton compagnon se trouve au village. Tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais, même que tu ne l'avais plus vu depuis ton héritage et que tu ne pouvais donc pas savoir qui c'était mais vu que tu n'es pas retourné au village non plus, c'est possible !

-Je ne sais pas trop Harry … Et s'il n'y est pas ? Je vais être terriblement déçu. Répondit Draco.

-Mais ça, tu ne pourras le savoir que si tu y vas ! Allez, bouge, on y va. »

Harry tira presque Draco du canapé, il ne voulait pas laisser son ami se morfondre. Ils sortirent rapidement de Poudlard pour aller dans la forêt interdite, d'une certaine façon ils désobéissaient à Lucius et Severus mais le village était certainement moins dangereux que Pré-au-lard. Ils avancèrent rapidement entre les arbres, se frayant un chemin au milieu de toute cette verdure. Au bout d'un long moment, ils arrivèrent enfin au village.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se rendirent chez Marianne et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes soumis.

« -Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir, sinon j'aurai préparé quelque chose ! Oh, regarde toi, Draco, tu as tellement changé !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Marianne, fit le blond tout en lui embrassant la joue »

Harry se contenta d'avancer et de l'étreindre rapidement. Elle était entrain de préparer un repas rapide à base de poireaux ramassés dans le jardin. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent rapidement. Les deux jeunes hommes l'aidèrent à débarrasser et à ranger puis ils se mirent dans le salon pour discuter.

« -Qu'est ce que vous devenez ? Et toi Harry, tes compagnons ? Ethan sait mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, il m'a dit que tu me le dirai quand tu en aurais envie. Questionna rapidement la femme.

-A vrai dire, c'est …

-Ce qu'Harry veut dire c'est que ses deux âmes sœurs ne sont nulle autre que mes pères, lança Draco, satisfait de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

-Comment ?! Marianne semblait désarçonnée.

-Et bien, je ne m'en doutais pas le moins du monde mais ce qu'il dit est vrai, je suis lié à Severus et Lucius, expliqua Harry rougissant.

-Mais alors, tes oreilles auraient du changer ! »

Le petit brun enleva rapidement le glamour qu'il avait posé sur ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant, déjà que sa chevelure était limite. Après l'union, il avait passé un certain temps à les observer, ses jolies oreilles pointues.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant nul autre que le second du clan.

« -Marianne ?! J'ai entendu dire que Draco avait été vu entrant chez toi.

-Viens, on est dans le salon, lui répondit-elle »

Ethan avança et c'est alors qu'un événement se déroula : son regard s'était posé sur le jeune blond, sa bouche s'assécha et ses pupilles se dilatèrent : le blond était tout bonnement magnifique et mieux encore, ce jeune soumis à la beauté insolente était sien. Il était comme hypnotisé face au regard mercure qui n'était pas en reste. Le petit blond était focalisé sur le nouveau venu, son cœur battant la chamade, cet homme, grand et fort était son âme-soeur, son dominant, il en était à deux cent pourcent.

Le plus jeune se leva alors, et s'approcha de son dominant, il devait se couler dans son étreinte, enfouir le nez dans son cou et laisser cet homme le prendre, le marquer. Il avançait doucement, semblant peu sûr de ses pas. Pendant ce temps, le dominant n'avait fait aucun geste, gardant le regard fixé sur le soumis qui avançait lentement vers lui. Son instinct lui murmura que c'était ainsi que cela devait être, les yeux de son soumis posé sur son corps, le dévorant du regard.

Quand le petit blond fut à sa portée, il l'attrapa vivement et le plaqua contre sa poitrine, souriant face au gémissement de contentement qu'il reçu. Son nez glissa dans le cou de son soumis, il renifla la douce odeur de fleurs des champs qu'arborait son compagnon. Il embrassa doucement la peau pâle du plus petit qui frissonna. Il leva donc les yeux face au second et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent doucement. Ethan prit le contrôle du baiser, caressant légèrement les lèvres de Draco, les testant, appréciant leur douceur. Le premier lien était créé.

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur moment intime, c'était Marianne qui s'impatientait. Elle, ainsi qu'Harry, était restés stupéfaits par l'échange même si Marianne s'en était rapidement remise : tout était logique, il y avait toujours eu ce lien entre Draco et le second, le démontrait encore la crise qu'il lui avait faite il y a un mois quand l'attaque avait eu lieu.

«Ça, pour une surprise, s'en est une ! S'exclama Harry. »

Le blond lui sourit légèrement, il était apaisé d'être dans les bras de son âme sœur. Le jeune couple se dirigea alors vers un fauteuil et Ethan prit Draco sur ses genoux, refusant d'être séparé de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi ainsi, Draco et Ethan enlacés discutant avec Marianne et Harry.

 _14 Octobre, 19h00._

Harry venait d'arriver à Poudlard, il rentrait seul du village, son ami ayant préféré rester avec son compagnon, ne se sentant pas de se séparer de lui. Il se rendit donc dans ses appartements mais à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une sorte de malaise le prit. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut.

Lucius était pâle de rage, il le regardait, son visage restant fixe, statique mais la colère coulait sur tout son corps. Severus quant à lui se trouvait dans le canapé, roulé en boule, son regard était fixé sur Harry.

« -Où étais-tu ? La voix de Lucius était posée mais d'autant plus effrayante.

-J'étais... J'étais au village avec Draco, bégaya Harry.

-Où est mon fils ?

-Il est resté au village... Je … Ethan est son âme sœur, alors il ne voulait pas partir, expliqua le soumis. »

La nouvelle sembla décrisper un peu le dominant mais il demeurait dans une colère monstre.

« -Tu m'as désobéi.

-Je voulais juste aller au village... Et puis, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'es pas mon père ! S'énerva tout à coup le plus jeune. »

Cette phrase sembla mettre le feu aux poudre, en quelques secondes, Lucius fut sur lui, le plaquant sans ménagement contre la porte, la fureur exhalait par tous ses pores. Severus s'était déjà redressé sur le fauteuil, il semblait prêt à bondir et à calmer le jeu si cela dégénérait.

« -Oh, mais je le sais que je ne suis pas ton père, mais je sais aussi une chose : je suis ton dominant et par ce fait, tu me dois un minimum de respect. Tu es parti sans prévenir personne, tu te fichais éperdument du fait que nous nous inquiéterions de votre absence, tout ce qui comptait pour toi c'était de sortir. Tu as mis en danger ta vie et celle de mon fils !

-Lucius, je...

-Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! Temps que tu ne seras pas capable d'arrêter de faire ta tête de mule, ton gryffondor buté, je n'aurais que le minimum de contact avec toi. Tu as de la chance que je sois contre la violence car cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais les fesses rouges et que tu ne pourrais plus t'asseoir. Mais je pense qu'une punition te fera réfléchir alors à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, tu n'auras plus le droit de t'approcher de moi, j'irai dormir dans les appartements de Severus et libre à lui de faire ce qu'il veut. Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que tu as pu nous faire, moi qui pensais que tu avais changé et que tes instincts t'avaient adouci. Grinça le blond.

-Lucius, je t'en prie... mumura Harry. »

Mais le blond s'éloigna, le laissant tomber à genoux à côté de la porte tandis qu'il sortait, voulant passer ses nerfs ailleurs.

Une seconde plus tard, Severus tenait Harry entre ses bras, il le souleva doucement et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Le jeune soumis sanglotait doucement dans ses bras. Pourquoi tout allait toujours de travers avec lui ? Le médian posa le plus petit sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller puis l'allongea entre les draps, se déshabilla aussi de son côté, de sorte à coller leurs deux corps. Le petit brun pleurait et gémissait pitoyablement, il avait mal, Lucius ne l'aimait pas.

« - Calme toi, Harry. Lucius est juste en colère, tout va bien se passer … On s'est fait tellement de soucis pour vous, pour toi... Tu nous aurais prévenu que tu voulais aller au village nous t'aurions accompagné, mais non, stupide Gryffondor, il a fallu que tu y ailles seul. Maintenant tu en subis les conséquences.

-Lucius... Je veux Lucius, gémissait le plus jeune.

-Je sais. Mais notre dominant a besoin de se calmer, il a eu peur et comme il t'a dit, un autre dominant t'aurait puni plus sévèrement encore ! »

Le médian passa un long moment à câliner son soumis, il ressentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne, le plus jeune se sentait tellement mal, les regrets étaient présents dans ses yeux.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le petit brun ne dormait toujours pas, le maître des potions lança un tempus et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Ce n'était pas normal, le petit brun aurait dû arrêter de pleurer depuis un moment et s'endormir mais depuis une dizaine de minutes, il ne cessait de répéter une phrase en boucle : il ne m'aime pas. Severus n'y tenant plus lui parla :

« - De qui est-ce que tu parles, Harry, qui ne t'aime pas ?

-Lu… Lucius, il ne m'aime pas, il m'a abandonné.

-Mais si, il t'aime Harry, il t'aime même très fort mais tu lui as fait peur…

-Il ne m'aime pas, sinon il ne m'aurait pas rejeté, continua de geindre le soumis. »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Severus, se pourrait il que … Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du soumis, il était brûlant de fièvre, le lien lui faisait payer ce qu'il interprétait comme un rejet de la part du dominant, mais pourtant, ils étaient liés ! Le médian s'inquiétait pour le petit brun, il était tellement mal, son lien le torturait tellement, il fallait que cela cesse.

Le maître des potions se leva rapidement, ignorant le cri désespéré du petit brun, s'habilla prestement et traversa Poudlard en courant. Quand il arriva à ses appartements, il entra à toute vitesse, faisant sursauter l'occupant. Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de Scotch à la main, son regard posé sur son médian.

« - Lucius, reviens, je t'en prie, Harry a compris la leçon, il ne recommencera pas, je peux te le garantir ! Cria presque le professeur.

-Non, Severus, j'ai été clair, c'est sa punition, il doit s'y tenir peu importe qu'il pleure ou crie. Répondit le blond.

-Mon ange, s'il te plaît, je te jure que je ne serais pas là pour rien, Harry va vraiment mal, cela sonne comme un rejet, il a de la fièvre et il délire, il est persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu l'as rejeté. Cela suffit, ne le fait pas plus souffrir, il a compris la leçon, je t'en conjure !

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, nous sommes liés, je ne l'ai pas rejeté, c'est impossible, s'emporta le blond, posant brusquement son verre et se levant.

-Crois tu que je pourrais te mentir ? Je suis celui qui veille sur vous deux. J'ai fait l'erreur de me disputer avec Harry, de prendre trop à cœur l'affront qu'il m'avait fait et regarde où ça nous a mené, dit le brun.

-D'accord, je vais monter. »

Ils sortirent alors des appartements des cachots et remontèrent les étages. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ce qui les frappa fut le silence, c'était trop silencieux. Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre mais trouvèrent le lit vide, puis un petit reniflement attira leur attention : le petit brun s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre, pleurant et s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures, Il serrait contre son cœur quelque chose de tout froissé. Le cœur de Severus se brisa quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry pleurait dans le pull et la chemise de Lucius, enfouissant son visage dans l'étoffe. Quelque chose se remua dans le blond, cela devait cesser, leur soumis devait arrêter de souffrir.

Quand Harry le vit s'avancer, il glapit et se recula le plus que possible dans le coin, serrant contre lui les vêtements. Il pensait que Lucius venait pour le disputer une nouvelle fois. Le cœur du blond le fit atrocement souffrir : son soumis était effrayé en le voyant, cela ne devait pas arriver ! Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! Il se précipita alors vers le corps secoué de soubresauts et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit brun s'accrocha alors à lui comme si sa vie ne dépendait, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos à travers la chemise du blond.

« -Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé Lucius, je n'aurai pas dû, j'aurai dû vous prévenir. Murmurait il.

-Ce n'est rien mon amour, ce n'est rien calme toi, c'est fini, la punition est finie. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça mais j'ai eu peur pour toi, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois allé au village mais que tu sois parti sans même nous laisser un mot… »

Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, le brun déversant sa peine dans son cou, il s'était senti tellement mal.

« -Severus m'a dit que tu pensais que je ne t'aimais pas… Mais détrompe toi, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu si peur, Severus t'aime aussi, si on ne le dit pas souvent c'est juste que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne le pense pas.

-Je vous aime, tous les deux, je vous aime.

-Nous t'aimons Harry, murmura Severus qui s'était agenouillé à leurs côtés. »

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Lucius embrassant tendrement les lèvres et le visage humide du petit soumis, voulant effacer les traces de sa peine. Pourtant, Severus les fit se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Rapidement, il agrandit la baignoire et fit couler un bain chaud. Harry étant toujours nu, il le fit entrer lentement dans la baignoire avant de déshabiller Lucius et de lui intimer de rentrer. Pendant tout ce temps, le dominant n'avait pas lâché le regard de son soumis, une foule de sentiments passant de l'un à l'autre.

Severus ne se sentait pas mis à l'écart, il fallait d'abord raffermir le lien dominant-soumis. Il se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans l'eau brûlante. Harry était assis dans l'eau, face à Lucius, dans les bras de Severus. Il détaillait du regard le magnifique homme en face de lui, incarnant la force et la sensualité.

Le médian poussa alors Harry vers Lucius, ils se caressèrent doucement, s'effleurant de caresses aériennes. Pendant ce temps, le potionniste préparait Harry à recevoir Lucius. Quand il fut prêt, il aida le petit brun à s'empaler sur la hampe de son amant. Ils s'unirent lentement, très lentement, Harry ne lâchant pas son dominant du regard tout en profitant des caresses de Severus sur son corps. Il avait besoin de ça. Quand enfin ils jouirent, Severus voulu le laver mais Harry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il grimpa à son tour sur son médian et s'empala sur le brun. L'elfe soupira de bonheur, son soumis l'honorait de ses attentions.

Pendant encore un long moment, ils firent l'amour dans le bain, oubliant la douleur et les larmes.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, donc comme précisé au dessus, 1 chapitre par semaines pendant 3 semaines / 1 mois et donc à mercredi prochain, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **Bonsoiiiir ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Grande nouvelle dans ce chapitre ;) Comme d'habitude merci à vous tous pour vos petits mots etc :) Et merci à mes correctrices de me corriger aussi rapidement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _15 Octobre 1998, 6h00._

Le réveil fut bien difficile pour Harry en ce lundi matin. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui étaient passé sur le corps. Il était pourtant bien, calme et détendu, dans les bras de ses deux amours. Il avait à peine dormi et ne se sentait pas près du tout à aller en cours. A force de gigoter, il finit par réveiller Severus qui grogna un peu :

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? Demanda le maître des potions.

-Il faut que je me lève pour aller en cours mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. »

Le plus vieux tira Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur son corps et le tint fermement dans ses bras.

« -Aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas en cours. Tu es aussi faible qu'un chaton et tu as besoin de nous, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. Moi non plus je ne donnerai pas cours, je vais envoyer un patronus à Minerva pour qu'elle me fasse remplacer.

-Mais, tu es sûr que cela ne va pas poser problème ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant dors et tais-toi sinon on va réveiller Lucius, chuchota-t-il. »

Harry se rendormit, le nez enfouit dans le torse de Severus et fermement maintenu dans ses bras.

 _15 Octobre 1998, 13h00._

Harry était allongé sur le canapé du salon, enroulé dans un plaide en raison du froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Severus était assis à côté de lui et corrigeait des copies, pestant contre ces cornichons qui ne comprenaient rien à l'art délicat des potions.

Lucius, quant à lui discutait avec Draco qui venait de rentrer, voulant en savoir plus sur sa situation entre lui et Ethan;

« -Tu veux dire que vous ne vous êtes pas encore liés ?! Rétorqua Lucius, un brin d'étonnement présent dans la voix

-Non... Père je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça avec toi... répliqua son fils tout en rougissant.

-Mais ! Pourquoi cela ? Et puis Ethan doit faire de toi un honnête homme, vous devez vous lier.

-Père ! C'est gênant !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, je suis ton père et je ne fais que veiller à ton bien-être et il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec mon second !

-PỀRE !

-Lucius, amour, laisse le tranquille, il nous en parlera quand il en éprouvera le besoin ou bien il se confiera à Harry, c'est moins gênant d'en parler avec son meilleur ami qu'avec ses parents. Interrompit Severus, relevant le nez de ses copies. »

Le père et le fils continuèrent leur dispute affective pendant que Severus corrigeait ses copies veillant sur Harry qui laissait son esprit dériver au loin. Voir Lucius agir de cette façon avec Draco lui donnait envie. Lui aussi voudrait avoir ce genre de discussion avec son enfant dans le futur, bien que cela ne soit pas au programme avant longtemps. Il se demanda vaguement si ses compagnons voudraient d'un enfant, après tout ils avaient déjà Draco. Il pensa alors qu'il faudrait engager cette discussion à un moment ou un autre.

Severus ayant fini de corriger ses copies tira sur les jambes d'Harry pour qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le canapé avant de ramper sur lui et de l'embrasser profondément. Ce fut le petit gémissement de bonheur d'Harry qui attira le regard des deux autres hommes. Draco retroussa le nez, quelque peu dégoûté et gêné de voir son autre père dans cette position. Lucius, lui, s'appuya dans le fauteuil, savourant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques baiser, le médian lâcha les lèvres du soumis et se glissa dans son dos entre lui et le dossier du canapé, ils restèrent dans cette position, Harry dans les bras de Severus.

* * *

 _15 Décembre 1998, 8h00._

En ce vendredi matin, cela faisait exactement deux mois que la grosse dispute avec Lucius avait eu lieu et même s'ils avaient eu quelques différents, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment pris la tête et on aurait pu dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Lucius n'était pas très présent, à cause de son rôle de chef, il était souvent au village faisant qu'Harry et Severus ne le voyaient que très rarement et par intervalles. Il partait tôt chaque matin et revenait tard chaque soir.

Harry venait de se réveiller, ce matin il n'avait pas métamorphose donc il ne prenait les cours qu'à dix heures. Pourtant, tout n'allait pas bien ce matin, Harry avait la tête dans les toilettes et vomissait sans discontinuer. Les spasmes secouaient son estomac et il était totalement incapable de sortir de la salle de bain. Il pensa vaguement entre deux nausées qu'il avait du chopper une mauvaise grippe, ce qui était normal avec les basses températures de ce mois de décembre.

Ce fut Draco qui le trouva ainsi, s'inquiétant sur le fait qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour déjeuner avec lui. L'odeur dans la salle de bain lui fit retrousser le nez. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et entreprit de lui relever les cheveux en queue de cheval pour ne pas le gêner. Le petit brun gémissait doucement, n'ayant plus rien à rejeter depuis longtemps.

Quand les spasmes finirent par se calmer, le brun tira la chasse d'eau et s'assit contre le mur, Draco près de lui. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais dans la tête de Draco la lumière s'était faite.

« -Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, on a le temps ce matin, on a pas cours avant dix heures, dit le blond.

-Mais non, ça va, j'ai du chopper quelque chose, je n'aurai pas du sortir sans écharpe cette semaine, répondit le Survivant,

-Je t'assure que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, sinon Père va t'y traîner de force quand il saura que tu as vomi.

-Non ! Ne lui dis pas, sinon il va encore me couver alors que ça va !

-Alors si tu ne veux pas que je lui dise, tu vas voir Pomfresh. »

Draco réussit à convaincre Harry grâce au chantage et ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Le blond attendit que son ami ait fini de s'habiller avant de le traîner à l'infirmerie. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes et entrèrent dans la pièce entièrement blanche.

L'infirmière se tenait près d'un lit vide, changeant les draps. Il n'y avait personne en cette matinée de décembre et Draco pensa que c'était très bien comme ça.

« -Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, jeunes hommes ? Demanda gentiment madame Pomfresh.

-Je...

-Harry a terminé la tête dans les toilettes ce matin avant le petit déjeuné, coupa Draco.

-D'accord, on va regarder ça, enlève ta robe de sorciers et allonge toi sur le lit du fond. »

La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa baguette magique et plusieurs potions différentes.

« - Alors, expliquez-moi, monsieur Potter, c'est la première fois que cela vous arrive ?

-Oui, j'allais me lever pour déjeuner quand d'un coup j'ai eu vraiment très envie de vomir et j'ai couru aux toilettes.

-Avez vous d'autres symptômes ? Comme des étourdissements ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non pas vraiment, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est à cause des cours je pense.

-On va voir ça. »

Elle lança alors un sort de diagnostique à Harry et écarquilla les yeux.

« -Avez-vous eu récemment un renforcement du lien assez conséquent ? Demanda Pomfresh.

-Euh... Comment-êtes vous au courant pour le lien ? S'exclama Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter, il est de mon devoir de tout savoir sur les élèves de cette école, j'ai remarqué vos cheveux longs et vos oreilles pointues car je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que votre glamour est tombé depuis tout à l'heure, vous devez être trop fatigué pour le tenir en place, lui expliqua en souriant l'infirmière.

\- Ah d'accord... Et bien, il y a deux mois, le 14 octobre, j'ai eu une grosse dispute avec mon dominant, on s'est réconcilié après mais j'ai senti que le lien avait besoin d'une consolidation importante, de même avec mon médian.

-Vous faites partie d'un trio ? Intéressant. Alors monsieur Potter j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous attendez un enfant et si j'en crois vos dires, il a été conçu il y a deux mois, ce qui porte la date de conception au 14 Octobre. Félicitations ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il n'avait même pas abordé le sujet avec ses compagnons … Et puis il était trop jeune ! Il n'avait même pas encore passé ses ASPICS. Pourtant, il portait un bébé dans son ventre, juste sous sa peau grandissait une vie, une vie qu'il avait crée avec ses compagnons.

Draco restait le regard fixé sur son meilleur ami, il s'en doutait mais le savoir en vrai était autre chose. Comment cela allait il se passer ? Comment annoncer ça à ses pères ? Ils allaient devenir trop protecteurs avec Harry ! D'un autre côté il enviait Harry, lui aussi voulait avoir un enfant et être lié à ses compagnons mais Ethan s'était mis en tête d'attendre pour lui faire l'amour pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il avait déjà eu ses chaleurs deux fois et deux fois l'homme s'était contenté de le caresser avec sa main et ses lèvres mais il voulait beaucoup plus !

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie pour retourner dans leurs appartements, ils n'iraient pas en cours aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en sentait la force, encore abasourdis par la nouvelle.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Harry partit s'allonger sur le canapé dans le but de se reposer tandis que Draco prenait place dans l'un des fauteuils.

« -Je vais commander le petit déjeuné aux elfes, tu dois manger, tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, ça devrait aller, je veux bien un thé à la menthe, du pain et de la confiture s'il te plait.

-D'accord. »

Le blond appela un elfe de maison et commanda le petit déjeuné pour Harry ainsi que des viennoiseries pour lui-même. Le tout apparut sur la petite table et ils mangèrent tranquillement dans un silence appaisant. Le thé à la menthe apaisa le ventre d'Harry qui prit les potions que Pomfresh lui avait glissé dans la main avant de partir : il y en avait deux, une potion pour son estomac et une autre de nutrition. Ceci plus le repas, il fut requinqué en quelques minutes.

Puisqu'ils n'allaient pas se rendre en cours, il décidèrent de prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs. Harry révisait les potions, tout en laissant sa main s'égarer sur son ventre où son bébé grandissait déjà sous sa peau et qui laisserait certainement transparaître dans un ou deux mois un arrondissement.

Il pensa à la manière dont il devra l'annoncer à ses compagnons, voudraient-ils le garder ? Lui, il ne voulait pas retirer son enfant, il était là, il y restait, c'était son bébé et il pensa qu'il ne laisserait personne lui enlever.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils s'avancèrent dans leurs leçons. Ils s'arrêtèrent de temps en temps aussi pour faire des pauses et discuter. Ils parlèrent principalement du cas de Draco qui n'était toujours pas lié à son compagnon et qui ne rêvait que de cela, c'était une vraie torture de le voir souvent mais de n'en rester qu'aux baisers et aux caresses. De plus, la séparation toute la semaine le rendait mal, il avait besoin de voir Ethan.

Le jeune blond étant très jaloux raconta à son meilleur ami qu'il pensait qu'Ethan voyait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Le jeune soumis brun le rassura vivement, Ethan n'était pas comme ça et il ne devait pas penser ça de lui car si le brun l'apprenait, il serait vraiment blessé que son âme sœur pense cela.

Le brun raconta aussi à Draco la petite coure qu'Ethan lui avait fait et ils en rirent car Draco ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son compagnon, il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré et il savait que son meilleur ami l'avait repoussé.

Harry finit par appeler un elfe, il voulait un livre sur les grossesses masculines et principalement sur le cas particulier des elfes. L'elfe lui rapporta tous les ouvrages qu'il avait trouvé, laissant le jeune homme feuilleter les livres à la recherche des informations qui l'intéressaient.

 _Les grossesses masculines sont communes dans le monde sorcier. Elles sont permises par la prise d'une potion de conception même si certains cas ne requièrent pas l'utilisation de cette potion. L'un de ces cas est celui des elfes. Comme beaucoup de créatures magiques, les elfes peuvent concevoir un enfant sans l'aide d'une potion. Ces grossesses se déroulent comme celles des femmes et durent neuf mois. Les symptômes sont : des nausées et vomissements, des malaises / étourdissements, une libido décuplée, un besoin irrépressible d'être proche du père de l'enfant… La plupart du temps, le diagnostic est confirmé par un sort lancé sur le porteur. Le père de l'enfant risque de voir ses envies sexuelles décuplées, un besoin intense de marquer son compagnon, une possessivité et un besoin de protéger le soumis qui explose._

Harry continua sa lecture, trouvant des réponses pour la plupart de ses questions. Il se sentait bien, allongé sur le canapé, entouré de livres et un plaid posé sur les épaules par le blond. C'était réconfortant de savoir tout cela mais l'angoiisse de devoir l'annoncer à ses compagnons était toujours là et puis il y avait la menace des mangemorts résistants ! Il avait peur qu'on cherche à lui prendre son bébé.

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit d'un coup et Harry cacha les livres d'un coup de baguette, il regarda rapidement l'heure et comprit, il était déjà dix-huit heures et Severus avait fini de donner ses cours, il avait dû s'inquiéter de ne pas les voir dans son cours en début d'après-midi.

« -Harry ! Je me suis inquiété, tu n'étais pas là ! s'exclama le médian tout en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Désolé, Sev, j'étais malade ce matin et je n'ai pas voulu venir en cours et Draco est resté avec moi au cas où, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux ? Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas j'y suis déjà allé ce matin, elle a dit …. Elle a dit que tout allait bien, juste un peu de fatigue.

-D'accord, tu as bien fait de te reposer, alors. »

Le médian le prit contre lui et s'installa sur le canapé tout en maintenant le plus petit contre lui, sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry révisant sous l'œil attentif de son amant et Draco rédigeant un essai de métamorphose. Le maître des potions avait détaché la queue de cheval du soumis et passait ses doigts dedans. Il trouvait cela tellement sensuel, les cheveux de son soumis cascadant dans son dos, surtout lorsque celui-ci les chevauchait pendant l'amour.

Il enfouit son nez dans la masse noire, appréciant leur douceur et leur odeur typique. Il avait besoin de ses compagnons en ce moment, entre Harry qui était occupé par ses cours et Lucius qui disparaissait au village toute la journée, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de moments pour profiter d'eux. Il décida alors de dédier le week-end à leur trio : bains, caresses, sexe, dîners et moments calmes. Vivement les vacances qu'ils puissent se retrouver juste tous les trois dans la maison en Écosse.

Harry somnolait à présent, appuyé contre le torse musclé de Severus. C'est ainsi que les trouva Lucius quand il rentra vers vingt heures après sa journée passée au village. Cela lui parut bizarre de voir le petit brun dormir ainsi avant même d'avoir mangé. Il interrogea du regard Severus qui le rassura par le lien, Harry allait bien.

Perdu dans ses rêves, le brun voyait de jolis bébés aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns ou blonds. Il voyait aussi des bébés blonds aux yeux noirs comme son amour, Severus. Mais il fut réveillé en sursaut lorsque dans son rêve, un mangemort encapuchonné lui arracha son enfant des bras. Il cria avant d'être attiré dans une étreinte réconfortante. Ses deux compagnons étaient là et ils les protégeraient, lui et leur enfant.

Lucius tenta de savoir de quoi avait rêvé le soumis mais sans succès, la bouche du petit brun restait irrémédiablement close. Ils se mirent alors à table, Lucius voulant faire avouer son secret au petit brun tout en lui faisant subir les derniers outrages.

Pendant tout le repas, le brun remua les aliments dans son assiette, il n'avait pas très faim et se tourmentait beaucoup. Draco avait remarqué son manège et tentait de distraire ses pères en leur parlant. Il leur raconta sa journée, quelles matières il avait révisé...

« Je vais prendre ma douche, les coupa Harry. »

Le brun paraissait vraiment fatigué alors ses deux compagnons décidèrent de le laisser se doucher seul et Severus se promit de lui faire un massage avant de dormir.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry observait son corps nu, essayant vainement de voir un signe, une petite bosse ou quelque chose mais il était encore trop tôt. Il entra alors dans la douche, se prélassant sous l'eau chaude et profitant de ce moment de paix et de tranquillité.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il était déjà vingt et une heure trente, ses deux compagnons l'attendaient assis sur le lit. Ils avaient du utiliser la salle de bain de Draco pour se doucher puisqu'ils étaient déjà en tenue de nuit, c'est-à-dire très peu vêtus. Ils l'observaient tous les deux, attendant visiblement qu'il vienne les rejoindre mais il resta bloqué, debout devant la salle de bain.

« -Harry, tu viens ? demanda Lucius.

-Oui, attends, avant je dois vous dire quelque chose …murmura le brun.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? s'inquiéta Severus.

-Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste important…

-Alors dis-le simplement, mon ange, répliqua Lucius.

-Je … Je porte un enfant, votre enfant, bégaya le brun. »

Les deux hommes restèrent muets, inquiétant de plus en plus le petit brun qui pensa que son évanouissement n'allait pas tarder. Les larmes commencèrent à lui brûler les yeux, n'étaient-ils pas contents ?

Lucius fut le premier à se réveiller.

« -Harry, bébé, ne pleure pas. C'est merveilleux cet enfant. N'est-ce pas Severus ?

-…, le brun restait muet, le visage fermé et les yeux fixés sur leur soumis.

-Severus ? Appela Lucius, se rendant compte que leur soumis était vraiment au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

-Oui… C'est … Inattendu, murmura-t-il.

-C'est tout ? demanda Harry, son cœur se brisant lentement. »

Une seconde plus tard, le médian serrait son soumis dans les bras, le décollant du sol et passant les jambes du plus petit autour de sa taille.

« -Je suis très heureux Harry, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas … Depuis combien de temps ?

-Il a été conçu le 14 Octobre, soupira Harry de soulagement.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Nous voulons de ce bébé, mon amour, nous allons prendre soin de toi, de vous deux, répondit le médian emportant Harry vers le lit. »

Les deux plus vieux parlèrent longuement avec Harry, se faisant tout doucement à l'idée qu'ils allaient être parents puis ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, leur soumis blottit dans leurs bras.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review d'ailleurs : PETIT SONDAGE : Vous voulez une petite fille ou un petit garçon ? :P Bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Mystre: MA CHERIIIIIIIIE ! Coucou ! Toi qui me donne toujours tes avis en direct tu es gentille de m'avoir mis une review surtout que tu es ma 200e Review ! Tu as gagné ... Euh ... Le droit d'avoir le bracelet que je t'ai acheté ce week-end ça te va ? ;P Ton vote a été prit en compte pour le bébé ! Bisouuuus 3**

 **Lilid: Ton vote a été prit en compte, merci pour la review !**

 **Sillumina: Merci c'est gentil !**

 **Lu: Ca fait un peu beaucoup non ? xD**

 **Miss Angel-M: Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces jolies paroles ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Rappel des comptes pour le sondage du bébé : 19 pour une petite fille 10 pour un garçon 7 pour des jumeaux.**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, plus de 40 sur ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 corrigé par seulement 1 correctrice sur 2, l'autre étant occupée ! :)**

* * *

 _16 Décembre 1998, 10h00._

On était Samedi matin, Harry venait de se réveiller, seul dans le lit. Le jeune homme voulu alors rejoindre ses compagnons et prendre le petit déjeuner en leur compagnie sauf que cela ne se passa pas comme prévu... A peine le survivant eut il pensé à de la nourriture que son estomac se retourna violemment et qu'il dut courir aux toilettes. Alors qu'il vomissait, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain avant de sentir une main fraîche sur son front.

Le maître des potions était entré dans la salle de bain après avoir vu la chambre vide, lui qui voulait à la base réveiller doucement son soumis le soutenait à présent dans la salle de bain.

«Chut, bébé, chut ça va passer, respire calmement, ça devrait atténuer les nausées. »

Le médian essayait d'apaiser son âme sœur. Quand il fut sûr que c'était fini, il se déshabilla ainsi que son amant d'un coup de baguette avant d'entrer dans la douche. Le petit brun se laissait faire, heureux que Severus prenne soin de lui. Ils se lavèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la douche.

Le médian enroula son soumis dans un peignoir blanc tout doux avant d'en passer un lui-même et ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le lit.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, juste profitant de cet instant de calme. Puis, Severus commanda un thé vert à la menthe à un elfe de maison et le donna à Harry.

« -Bois, cela me faisait du bien quand j'attendais Draco.

-Je vais essayer. Pourquoi c'est aussi dur le matin, déjà hier j'ai terminé la tête dans les toilettes... geignit Harry.

-Cela dépend des matins, mais tu devrais essayer de boire du thé en te levant, cela peut peut-être aider.

-J'espère, même si je sais que cela ne dure pas tout le temps de la grossesse c'est assez gênant. »

Le médian laissa son soumis boire son thé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder : ce jeune homme portait son enfant, et celui de Lucius. C'était une preuve de leur amour. Il se promit à ce moment là de veiller à jamais sur ce petit être qui grandissait sous la peau de son soumis.

 _16 Décembre 1998, 12h00._

Du côté de Draco, cela ne s'améliorait pas : Ethan refusait de le toucher. L'elfe en lui souffrait terriblement du fait que son compagnon ne ferme pas le lien, il le voulait, pleinement. Alors tandis qu'il mangeait avec le second, il s'imaginait touchant le corps de son dominant, le caressant, ils en étaient restés à la masturbation mutuelle mais le blond voulait tellement plus, il voulait le toucher, le goûter, le prendre en lui, le sentir se déverser en lui.

« -Draco ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Cingla Ethan.

-Mais quoi ?! S'emporta le blond qui ne faisait rien de particulier.

-Tu empestes les phéromones, elles se dispersent dans la pièce !

-Et bien peut-être que cela n'arriverait pas si mon dominant s'occupait de moi ! Cria Draco. »

Il en avait vraiment marre ! Quoi qu'il fasse Ethan ne faisait que de l'enguirlander. Le second était particulièrement brusque surtout avec son soumis, le blond se demandait parfois où était passé l'homme doux qu'il connaissait avant. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et sortit prendre l'air.

Il était blessé de ne pas avoir de relations avec son dominant sauf qu'Ethan voulait attendre, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait attendre. Et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Le blond partit d'un pas rageur vers la serre magique, déçu que son dominant ne cherche même pas à le retenir.

Arrivé dans la serre, il s'allongea au milieu des fleurs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à pleurer : que devait-il faire pour que le brun réagisse ? S'il le quittait, essaierait-il de le retenir, de le reconquérir ? Il rêvait d'une relation tendre, pleine d'amour comme celle de ses parents mais lui tout ce qu'il avait c'était une relation de dominance. Ethan exigeait de lui qu'il lui obéisse, qu'il vienne chaque week-end dormir avec lui, qu'il lui parle la semaine grâce aux livrets magiques, qu'il n'ait plus aucun contact avec les autres garçons à part Harry et ses pères. Bref, le dominant prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle de dominant, un peu trop même. Mais avait-il réellement besoin de ça ? Il était heureux avant, avant d'avoir rencontré son compagnon mais à présent, son seul bonheur était de savoir son meilleur-ami enceint.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver avant de s'endormir.

 _16 Décembre 1998, 19h00._

Le blond s'éveilla doucement, il faisait nuit dans la clairière et il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était, il voulut lancer un tempus mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette, il l'avait laissée chez Ethan. Il devait y retourner, même si ce n'était que pour récupérer ses affaires, il voulait juste rentrer à Poudlard et voir ses parents.

D'un pas mécanique, il sortit de la serre, il faisait froid dehors en ce milieu du mois de décembre, en plus il était sorti sans manteau mais heureusement la serre était chauffée. Il marcha rapidement pour rejoindre la maison de second et entra sans frapper.

Ethan se leva d'un bond quand il le vit entrer :

« -Où étais-tu passé ?! Cria-t-il.

-Je suis allé me changer les idées. »

Draco essaya de passer pour aller dans la chambre mais Ethan lui attrapa le bras, le soumis commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

« -Tu as intérêt à me lâcher immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la main, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Comment oses-tu me parler, je suis ton dominant, tu me dois le respect, gronda Ethan.

-Tu n'es pas mon dominant et pour ce qui est de mon respect, tu ne le mérite pas ! »

Ethan se figea et Draco en profita pour arracher son bras à la main du brun, il se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre et commença à rassembler toutes ses affaires grâce à sa baguette qu'il venait de trouver sur la table de nuit. Il prit ses vêtements dans l'armoire d'Ethan avant de les fourrer dans un sac, il partit vers la salle de bain et prit sa brosse à dents, sa brosse à cheveux, ses différents produits et les quelques petites choses qu'il avait laissé traîner.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il vit Ethan particulièrement pâle qui fixait son sac sur le lit. Il ne lui prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance.

« -Pourquoi as-tu dit que je n'étais pas ton dominant ? Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon dominant Ethan, maintenant vas-t-en, je veux terminer mes affaires tranquille, répondit Draco, sa voix étant devenue glaciale, signe de sa profonde colère.

-Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il, devenu blême.

-Oui. »

Draco prit ses dernière affaires et se dirigea vers le salon, il prit sa cape et l'enfila, il prit ensuite son sac, regarda une dernière fois en direction de son âme sœur qui le fixait, figé avant de sortir et de partir dans la nuit.

Quand il arriva dans ses appartements à Poudlard, il était près de vingt heure trente, il entra et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans un regard vers ses parents ou Harry. Il entra dans la pièce et balança ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux tandis que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues. N'avait-il donc pas le droit de connaître le même amour que ses parents ? Il souffrait terriblement, il ressentait comme un vide dans sa poitrine, Ethan ne l'avait même pas retenu, il ne s'était pas battu pour lui.

Lucius entra dans la chambre de son fils, quand il avisa la position de celui-ci, il comprit que cela n'allait vraiment pas. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris de voir son héritier rentrer alors qu'il aurait dû être avec son second, il y avait vraiment un problème.

Il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin et prit son enfant dans ses bras. Son pauvre fils était malheureux et il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

« - Draco, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ethan ? »

A peine le prénom du second fut prononcé que le blond commença à gémir et sangloter de plus en plus fort. Le plus âgé sentait la douleur de son fils et il s'en inquiéta fortement, cela ressemblait à une blessure du lien, si son fils était dans cet état, dans quel état devait être son dominant ?!

Il appela Severus à travers le lien, il le fit venir et s'occuper de leur fils tandis qu'il sortait, il devait aller voir dans quel état était le second. Il courut tout du long, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Quand il arriva au village, il entra directement dans la maison, sans frapper. Ethan était sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, une bouteille de scotch vide à ses pieds. Il remarqua à peine l'arrivée du blond, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

Le chef s'assit à côté de son second et ami et lui enleva le verre d'alcool qu'il avait dans les mains.

« -Raconte moi, tu ne serais pas là à te soûler et mon fils entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose, parla calmement Lucius.

-Il m'a quitté... murmura Ethan.

-Non, mon fils n'a pas pu te quitter, tu es son âme-sœur.

-Il l'a fait, il a dit que je n'étais pas son dominant, que je n'étais pas digne de l'être.

-Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il te dise ça ? Demanda Lucius, qui se posait réellement des questions.

-Je ne sais même pas. On s'est disputé à midi … Mais en même temps c'est de sa faute, il ne contrôlait pas ses phéromones et il me mettait dans un état pas possible alors je me suis énervé pour qu'il arrête !

-Mon ami, comprends-le, cela fait deux mois qu'il sait que tu es son compagnon et tu ne lui as toujours pas fait l'amour ! S'emporta Lucius.

-Justement, cela devrait te rassurer, que je ne touche pas ton enfant, répliqua le brun d'un ton railleur.

-Non cela ne me rassure pas, surtout quand je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il lui faut, il a besoin de toi, de se lier à toi, de compléter le lien, cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-De toute manière c'est trop tard, il m'a quitté, il ne veut plus de moi.

-Ethan, tu dérailles, tu sais bien que le lien ne vous laissera pas vous séparer, même s'il n'est pas complet, il est présent ! »

Lucius continua de rassurer son second avant de rentrer. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait et prit son petit carnet magique avant de le déposer avec lui sur le lit, il couvrit Draco et sortit de la chambre.

 _17 Décembre 1998, 9h00._

Draco s'éveilla doucement, la chambre baignant dans la lumière du soleil de cette matinée de décembre. Il se leva et vit à travers la fenêtre qu'il neigeait, c'était magnifique. Son cœur se serra quand ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ethan, alors c'était fini ? Définitivement ? Il voulu retourner se coucher sur son lit quand son petit carnet attira son regard : il brillait. Le blond hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lire.

 _ **Mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas.**_

Cette simple phrase le chamboula réellement, que voulait Ethan ? Regrettait-il ? S'il revenait, est-ce que cela allait recommencer ? Il se décida à répondre, il devait savoir.

 _Que veux-tu, Ethan ?_

 _ **Je te veux, toi.**_

 _J'étais à toi. Tu n'as pas su me garder._

 _ **Bébé, je suis désolé, vraiment, laisse-moi une seconde chance...**_

 _Qu'est ce qui me garantira que cette fois ça ne recommencera pas ? Tu es trop dominateur Ethan._

 _ **Je vais changer, pour toi. C'est la magie qui nous a réuni, la magie ne se trompe jamais, tu es mon âme-sœur Draco, je ne peux pas te laisser m'échapper.**_

 _C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, hier. Je ne sais pas si tu es capable de m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin._

 _ **J'étais sous le choc, hier, je ne savais pas quoi faire... De quoi as-tu besoin, je te donnerai tout ce qui t'est nécessaire, dis-moi.**_

 _J'ai besoin d'amour, Ethan, de tendresse, d'attentions... J'ai besoin que tu me séduises, que tu prennes soin de moi, que tu me montres que tu tiens à moi. Et surtout que tu me fasses l'amour, mon corps réclame le tiens !_

 _ **Je te donnerai tout ça ! Reviens vers moi. Je te promets que je te donnerai tout ça, je compléterai le lien, je te ferais miens, viens.**_

 _Je ne peux pas juste revenir vers toi comme ça, tu m'as blessé, il faudra que tu me prouves avant que je ne souffrirai plus._

 _ **Viens me voir au village, déjeune avec moi à midi, je veux discuter avec toi, je te promets que je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je veux juste te voir, j'en ai besoin, le lien souffre.**_

 _D'accord, je viendrai._

Draco referma le carnet, il avait terriblement peur de voir Ethan et de ne pas lui résister. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence à nouveau.

 _17 Décembre 1998, 12h30._

Draco venait d'arriver devant la maison de son âme sœur, il stressait beaucoup, appréhendant de le revoir. Il n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrait sur Ethan. Il était superbe, portant un pantalon noir et un pull en cashmere gris, il le regardait en souriant doucement.

« Mon amour, tu es superbe, entre, dis Ethan. »

Draco se mit à rougir furieusement, c'était la deuxième fois qu'Ethan l'appelait ainsi aujourd'hui, lui qui ne lui avait jamais donné de surnom particulier. Il entra à l'intérieur de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui, il se retrouva face à Ethan. Il se demanda un instant si celui-ci allait l'embrasser mais visiblement non. Il était toujours en colère mais le revoir après leur dispute lui faisait quelque chose, il sentait son cœur battre si fort. Ethan lui fit signe d'aller dans la salle à manger, ce qu'il fit, il vit que la table était mise et joliment décorée. Il s'assit alors à sa place habituelle. Ethan revint avec les différents plats.

Ils mangèrent en silence, appréciant simplement le calme après la tempête de la veille. Ethan ne pouvait quitter son soumis des yeux, il était là, devant lui, il ne pouvait presque pas y croire après leur dispute de la veille et leur rupture. Ils étaient toujours séparés, mais il se sentait tellement mieux de l'avoir en face de lui.

Draco releva les yeux de son assiette et plongea son regard dans le siens. Pour Ethan, s'en fut trop.

« Draco, je … »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, il décida donc de traduire sa pensée en geste, il se leva et s'approcha de son soumis qui se tourna un peu sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, il s'agenouilla alors face au blond et lentement prit la main du plus jeune. Il la tourna doucement avant d'approcher sa tête et de poser un léger baiser sur la peau fine du poignet. Les yeux du soumis s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, Ethan lui demandait s'il pouvait le courtiser.

Il leva alors son autre main et la posa sur la joue légèrement râpeuse du dominant, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant d'approcher son visage et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme, il acceptait qu'il le séduise. Ethan se releva et prit Draco dans ses bras, il baisa les lèvres tendres, passant les mains dans les cheveux libres du soumis, quand il se détacha, il murmura :

« -Je t'en prie, je sais que tout n'est pas encore gagné, que je vais devoir ramer pour t'avoir, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu m'acceptes comme ton dominant pour le moment… Tes paroles m'ont fait tant de mal, je saurais me montrer digne de toi.

-Oui, Ethan, je t'accepte comme mon dominant mais rien n'est gagné même si j'arrête de rejeter le lien. »

Le second débarrassa d'un coup de baguette avant de prendre la main de son soumis et de l'emmener dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et discutèrent tranquillement, Draco lui disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Ethan le rassurant sur ses intentions. Ils discutèrent aussi de comment allait se passer le jeu de séduction. Ethan avait prévu d'écrire tous les jours au blond grâce au carnet et de lui proposer des rendez-vous. Il prévint aussi le blond qu'il pourrait lui envoyer quelques petites choses, des présents, des lettres, etc.

Le second essayait de ne pas trop toucher son soumis, il savait que cela faisait partie du jeu et que cela viendrait au fil du temps mais c'était tellement dur quand la seule chose qu'il désirait était de prendre le jeune soumis dans ses bras et de le tenir tout contre son corps, de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et de sentir l'odeur douce et sucrée du jeune homme.

Quand vint le soir, Draco décida de rentrer chez lui car même si c'était les vacances de Noël et qu'il n'avait pas cours, cela faisait partie du jeu également. Ethan ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il voulait tellement le garder avec lui, il avait fait une erreur, il ne s'était pas assez bien occupé de son soumis mais le voir partir était un tel déchirement. Sur le pas de la porte, alors que Draco allait partir sous la neige, il le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

«-Rentre vite, il fait froid et je n'aime pas trop te savoir dehors alors qu'il fait nuit. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

-Oui, Ethan, je ferais attention. Et merci, je vois vraiment que tu essaies de faire des efforts et même si je ne peux pas tout oublier pour le moment, cela me réconforte. »

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son dominant, avant de se détourner et de partir sous la neige pour rentrer à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, merci pour votre soutient et toutes vos reviews on a dépassé les 200 reviews c'est formidable, continuez de me donner vos avis j'adore ca et je vous répondrai à tous. Par contre les reviews quand vous n'avez pas de compte, signez avec votre nom/pseudo car je me retrouve avec 4/5 Guest et je sais pas comment vous répondre ... Voilà à mercredi prochain, plein de bisous !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Croire en l'avenir**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:** Elo: Coucou, oui ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu passer par là, je suis contente que tu aimes et ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire :')

 **Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant 2 semaines mais j'avais mes partiels et tout et après j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire mon chapitre mais bon voilà je suis de retour ;) Encore un chapitre centré sur Draco et Ethan j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci de me suivre !**

* * *

 _18 Décembre 1998, 12h00._

Draco était à table avec ses pères et Harry, ils discutaient du rendez-vous qui avait eu lieu entre Draco et Ethan,le blond était d'ailleurs particulièrement heureux du déroulement de celui-ci.

« -Alors, il te courtise à présent ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait faire des efforts et faire les choses correctement, répondit le blond.

-Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre il faut juste qu'Ethan apprenne à refréner ses instincts de domination, ajouta Lucius.

-Comment fais-tu Père, pour ne pas laisser ton instinct prendre le dessus ?

-Je pense tout d'abord au bonheur de mon soumis et de mon médian car si cela n'en tenait qu'à moi ils seraient enfermés tout la journée dans la chambre. »

Ils continuèrent à chercher des solutions pour Draco et Ethan quand un hibou arriva et se posta à la fenêtre. Severus se leva pour lui ouvrir et récupérer le paquet avant de le tendre à Draco qui ouvrit très lentement l'emballage contenait le présent. Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit briller ses yeux dangereusement, dans la boîte se trouvait un fin collier en or blanc, avec une petite plume et un diamant, c'était magnifique. Harry se leva et aida son meilleur ami à mettre le collier.

Le blond se rendit ensuite dans la chambre où il prit son carnet pour écrire à Ethan :

 _Bonjour Ethan. J'ai reçu ton collier, il me fait grandement plaisir, où l'as-tu eu ? Il est magnifique._

 _ **Bonjour mon ange, je suis heureux que cela te plaise. Je suis allé l'acheter ce matin sur le chemin de traverse.**_

 _Tu n'aurais pas du prendre un tel risque pour moi, les mangemorts traînent encore et ils auraient pu t'attaquer, tu te doutes bien que je ne l'aurai pas supporté._

 _ **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je sais me défendre et puis mon soumis mérite le meilleur.**_

 _Merci._

 _ **De rien mon beau, je dois te laisser, le fils de Marianne est revenu d'une mission et doit me faire son rapport, tu me manques.**_

 _Toi aussi._

Draco avait le cœur léger après ces douces paroles. Il espérait vraiment qu'Ethan était entrain de changer. Il avait vraiment envie que leur histoire fonctionne, il voulait se lier avec Ethan et vivre pleinement avec lui.

Les épreuves de ces derniers jours lui faisaient réaliser qu'il était vraiment attaché à son âme sœur et qu'il ne supporterai pas de le perdre, il priait donc pour que le second réfrène sa domination et qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble.

Le jeune blond décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, en ce premier lundi des vacances pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et ses leçons, après tout cette année il passait ses aspics. Il visait l'optimal dans toutes les matières, et pour cela il allait devoir travailler pour garder son avance sur Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il arriva à la bibliothèque et remarqua sans surprise que celle-ci était presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme assis à une table près de la fenêtre. D'après ses couleurs, c'était un Serdaigle mais Draco ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu, peut-être était-il en échange avec une autre école de magie ?

Il se mit près de la fenêtre également, en face du jeune homme. Pendant plusieurs heures, les deux adolescents furent les deux seuls élèves de la bibliothèque et travaillèrent en silence. Draco travaillait sur son essai de métamorphose, il se demandait si un jour il allait s'en sortir, il n'aimait vraiment pas le sujet et ne trouvait rien dans les livres, il désespérait vraiment.

Au bout d'un moment il remarqua une ombre sur sa table et vit que le serdaigle s'était rapproché de lui. Il se demanda un moment qu'est ce que le garçon pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« -Salut, j'ai remarqué que tu faisais de la métamorphose et tu semblais avoir du mal alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être t'aider un peu, expliqua en souriant le garçon.

-Ah, oui, merci, Draco était un peu déconcerté.

-Quel est le sujet de ton essai ?

-La métamorphose d'un animal en un autre animal. Je trouve beaucoup d'informations sur la métamorphose d'un objet inanimé en animal ou l'inverse mais pas d'un animal à un animal…

-D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Bien sûr. »

Pendant à peu près deux heures, ils travaillèrent sur l'essai de métamorphose de Draco. Il en apprit également un peu plus sur son gentil sauveur, celui-ci s'appelait Dimitri et il était en échange avec Poudlard, il venait de Durmstrang. Il était en septième année et avait été réparti à Serdaigle.

Ils discutèrent aussi de tout et de rien, le jeune elfe en arriva à la conclusion qu'il s'était fait un ami, le courant passant relativement bien avec Dimitri.

Quand ils eurent fini, il se dépêcha de remonter dans l'appartement, il avait envie de discuter avec Ethan, ne lui ayant pas parlé depuis midi et ayant oublié son carnet dans sa chambre. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, son père Lucius était absent et Severus corrigeait des copies sur le fauteuil. Harry devait certainement être dans la chambre puisque Draco ne le trouva pas.

Il se rendit alors dans sa chambre et vit que son carnet brillait sur son lit.

 _ **Que dirais-tu de venir passer l'après-midi de demain avec moi ?**_

 _ **Draco ?**_

 _ **Mon ange, je veux bien essayer de réfréner mes instincts mais il faudrait également que tu prennes la peine de répondre à mes mots.**_

 _Ethan, je suis désolé je travaillais à la bibliothèque et j'ai oublié d'emmener mon carnet._

 _ **D'accord, tu étais seul ?**_

 _Non, il y avait un garçon de Serdaigle aussi, il m'a aidé avec mon essai de métamorphose._

 _ **Qui est-ce ? Tes pères ou Harry le connaissent ils ?**_

 _Je ne pense pas qu'ils le connaissent, c'est un élève de Durmstrang qui est venu dans le cadre d'un échange avec Poudlard, moi-même je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui._

 _ **Je n'aime guère le fait que tu sois avec d'autres hommes.**_

 _Ethan, cela ne va pas recommencer, tu sais que je suis fidèle et j'ai accepté ta coure donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire._

 _ **J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.**_

Ils continuèrent à parler via le carnet pendant plus d'une heure, Draco rassurant son dominant sur sa fidélité et sur le fait qu'il ne voyait pas le Serdaigle comme un compagnon potentiel. Harry finit par venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit et lui racontant son après-midi. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le jeune homme et Severus ne s'étaient pas regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant longtemps, Lucius étant parti au village.

* * *

 _24 Décembre 1998, 20h00._

Draco déprimait un peu, Ethan ne lui avait pas répondu de la journée et il s'en inquiétait. De plus, on était le réveillon de Noël et il aurait espéré que son dominant lui proposerai de venir au village le passer avec lui mais visiblement non.

Ses pères avaient insisté pour qu'il s'habille correctement, il fit donc un effort, passant une chemise et un pantalon noir, il remonta ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche. Se regardant dans le miroir, il pensa qu'il était tout de même sexy dans cette tenue, dommage qu'Ethan ne soit pas là pour voir ça.

Harry l'appela, il le rejoignit donc dans le salon. En entrant, il se fit siffler par son meilleur ami, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à penser que cette tenue lui allait bien. Il avait acheté les cadeaux par correspondance : pour Harry, des vêtements de grossesse de bonne qualité, pour ses pères, des broches en diamant pour leurs robes de sorcier. Et enfin pour Ethan il avait acheté un bracelet en argent stylisé, vraiment magnifique.

Ses pères étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, sirotant un verre de bourbon, Harry tournant au jus de citrouille. Il alla lui-même s'installer sur un fauteuil, attendant de se mettre à table et de profiter du repas préparé par les elfes de maison.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et vit Ethan rentrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. La joie lui faisant oublier la présence de ses pères, il se leva et fila directement vers son âme sœur. Il prit alors son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa profondément, caressant ses lèvres et titillant sa bouche avec sa langue. Il était si heureux de voir son dominant, de savoir qu'il serait avec lui pour le réveillon.

« -Doucement, mon amour, je ne vais pas m'envoler, dit Ethan en riant.

-Je ne savais pas du tout que tu viendrais, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise et je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir. »

Il prit la main du petit blond et ils avancèrent en direction du salon, le second saluant au passage le chef et ses compagnons. Puisque tout le monde était présent, ils purent passer à table et profiter de ce moment de calme. Chacun heureux de partager ce moment en famille, puisque c'est ce qu'ils étaient, une famille.

 _25 Décembre 1998, 10h00._

Draco se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit sa bouillotte tenter de se faire la malle. Il s'accrocha encore plus fermement au corps chaud allongé près du sien. La veille, le repas s'était terminé assez tard et Lucius avait décrété qu'Ethan resterait dormir et par la même occasion, qu'il dormirait avec Draco.

Les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés assez gênés au moment d'aller se coucher, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble, depuis leur dispute plus exactement, et ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir l'un avec l'autre. Finalement, Ethan fut le premier à se dévêtir, il garda simplement son boxer et alla s'allonger entre les draps. Draco, finit lui aussi par se déshabiller et enfila son pantalon de pyjama, gardant son torse nu.

Dès qu'il était entré dans le lit, Ethan l'avait attrapé doucement pour le glisser dans ses bras et le maintenir contre son torse. Le soumis en soupira de soulagement, sentir le corps de son âme sœur lui avait tellement manqué. Après quelques baisers, ils s'endormirent.

C'est donc pour cela que Draco ne voulait pas laisser la source de chaleur s'en aller, il n'y avait que dans les bras d'Ethan qu'il se sentait apaisé. Le dominant semblait vouloir sortir du lit mais son soumis se mit à grogner et gémir tout en enfouissant son visage dans son torse :

« -Ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plait, gémit le petit blond.

-Je dois y aller, le village ne peut pas rester sans chef ou second pendant longtemps, répondit le brun.

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas, murmura Draco.

-Mon amour, je ne t'abandonne pas, il faut juste que je retourne au village, moi aussi je veux rester avec toi. Surtout que je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau. »

Le second se leva et parti chercher quelque chose dans son pantalon. Il en sortit une petite boite ronde en velours noir.

« -Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir mais je pensais que ce cadeau vaudrait tous les autres que je pourrai t'offrir… Ethan semblait gêné.

-Tout ce que tu m'offriras me fera plaisir. »

Ethan s'agenouilla à côté du lit, et ouvrit l'écrin, dévoilant une bague en platine, avec de tout petits diamants.

« -Je sais que la séduction n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs et je souhaitais te montrer que je suis prêt à tout pour que notre couple fonctionne. Petit ange, m'acceptes tu comme dominant ? Accept -tu de m'offrir ton corps, ton cœur et ton âme ? De porter mes enfants et de me supporter chaque jour ?

-O-Oui, Draco était abasourdi, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et l'émotion était forte.

-Je t'aime Dragon, même si je ne sais pas trop comment te le montrer.

-Je t'aime aussi Ethan. »

Le second passa la bague au doigt du soumis. Quand ce fut fait, il se sentit léger, le lien ne le tiraillait plus, il ne resterait plus que la partie physique et ils seraient liés à jamais.

* * *

 _29 Décembre 1998, 14h00._

Draco venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea comme à son habitude vers une des tables proches de la fenêtre. Dimitri n'était pas encore là mais il ne saurait tarder, il le savait. Il s'installa et sorti ses affaires de potion car même si son père Severus était professeur de potion, il mettait un point d'honneur à le laisser faire ses devoirs seul.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Il tourna la tête et aperçu son ami qui marchait vers lui en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui fit signe de s'installer en face de lui.

« -Salut, tu vas bien ? demanda Dimitri.

-Oui, oui, ça va et toi ?

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que ces vacances passent particulièrement vite.

-Effectivement.

-Tu as quoi comme devoirs à faire aujourd'hui, interrogea le jeune Serdaigle.

-Potions, soupira l'elfe.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. »

Ils se mirent au travail tous les deux, discutant de temps à autre de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours. Draco aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Dimitri, leurs discutions étaient toujours intéressantes. Dimitri lui sorti un dessin de lui et lui offrit comme cadeau de Noël en retard, le blond pour le remercier le prit dans ses bras.

Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, il fila directement dans sa chambre, ses pères et Harry étant absents jusqu'au lendemain. Quand il y entra, une surprise l'attendait. Ethan était assis sur son lit, une rose à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bonjour, mon amour.

-Oh, Ethan, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

-Je suis heureux de te faire plaisir. »

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers son compagnon pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Le brun baisa tendrement les lèvres de son soumis. Il enfoui ensuite le nez dans le cou de son âme sœur, le parsemant de baisers puis il fronça le nez, une odeur inconnue était présente sur la peau de son soumis.

Un grondement monta dans sa gorge, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à son compagnon !

« -Bébé, je sens une odeur sur toi, qui t'a touché ? demanda Ethan, tentant de garder son calme.

-Oh, ça, c'est Dimitri, répondit simplement Draco.

-Comment ça, c'est Dimitri ?

-Il m'a offert un cadeau et pour le remercier je lui ai fait un câlin.

-…

-Tu es en colère ?

-Je n'aime pas trop ça, je veux te garder que pour moi.

-Je suis à toi. »

Ces mots remuèrent quelque chose chez le dominant, oui, cette petite beauté blonde était à lui. Il devait le faire sien, il avait envie de son corps, de le toucher, de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de le lécher et de lui faire l'amour.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le soulevant et le déposant lentement sur le lit. A son regard, Draco comprit, c'était le moment, c'était aujourd'hui, lui qui avait attendu cela avec impatience.

Le dominant commença à dénuder son soumis, caressant chaque portion de peau découverte, embrassant son torse entre chaque bouton de la chemise. Une fois celle-ci enlevée, il descendit vers le pantalon, dégrafant le bouton et la braguette. Il fit descendre le morceau de tissus en même temps que le boxer. Et finalement il enleva les chaussettes.

Il observa le corps de son soumis, allongé alanguis sur le lit, entièrement nu, offert. Il s'allongea sur lui, s'installant entre ses jambes et commençant de doux mouvements de vas et viens contre le corps de son soumis. Le jeune homme haleta et gémit sourdement, aspirant entre ses lèvres la langue d'Ethan.

Draco n'était pas en reste, il se débattait avec la chemise de l'homme, tirant dessus avec force pour l'enlever sans y parvenir. Au bout de quelques minutes à tirer dessus, il entendit un bruit de déchirure, Ethan avait littéralement arraché la chemise de son torse.

Le soumis trembla de désir et sentit le désir le prendre encore plus fort face à ce corps magnifique qui lui appartenait. Des pectoraux bombés, des abdominaux bien dessinés, le tout recouvert de quelques poils bruns descendant en flèche vers l'endroit de son désir.

Le jeune elfe passa sa main sur la poitrine qui le surplombait, appréciant le jeu des muscles sous la peau, il toucha avec ses mains puis avec ses lèvres, faisant gémir de plaisir le plus âgé.

« -Draco, continue, touche moi.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ta peau. »

Ethan décida de se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, désireux de sentir la peau douce de son âme sœur tout contre la sienne. Quand cela fut fait, il échangea leurs positions, faisant passer Draco au-dessus de lui. Le jeune elfe trembla quand il sentit un doigt contre son intimité. Il sentit Ethan lui lancer un sort de lubrification, il cria légèrement sous la fraicheur qu'il sentit en lui.

Les doigts du dominant le détendirent progressivement, élargissant sa petite entrée encore inviolée. Au bout de quelques minutes et après trois doigts fraîchement ressortis, le dominant le souleva pour placer son gland tout contre son anus. Et lentement, il le fit descendre. Draco sentit quelques larmes couler sous la douleur, il avait mal, c'était normal mais il était heureux, heureux d'offrir sa virginité à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« -Bébé, tu es si serré.

-Oh Ethan, tiens moi, gémit le blond. »

Le dominant se redressa en position assise, maintenant son compagnon contre sa poitrine : Enfin ! Enfin ils ne formaient qu'un. Le plus jeune grogna plus fort lorsque son dominant commença à bouger, pénétrant son corps de sa hampe dressée.

Ils étaient enfin liés !

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ils sont enfin liés ! Pour le prochain chapitre ça reviendra sur le couple principal (le trio plutôt) donc ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Donnez moi vos avis sur ce chapitre ! :)**


	15. Chapitre 14

Croire en l'avenir

Chapitre 14:

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **~Un grand merci à ma correctrice qui m'a corrigée très rapidement :)**

* * *

 _29 Décembre 1998, 11h00, Ecosse._

Harry s'éveillait lentement dans le grand lit aux draps de soie, il était seul en ce matin de Décembre, ses compagnons s'étant levés avant lui. Il se tourna sur le côté, espérant pendant un instant se rendormir mais il abandonna vite cette idée.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas de nausées pour le moment et en profitait donc un peu, il entra dans l'immense baignoire préalablement remplie et se laissa bercer dans l'eau brûlante. La veille, il avait encore fait l'amour avec son dominant et son médian et ses muscles se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

Il restait encore quelques jours avant la rentrée le 4 janvier. Pour passer les vacances, Severus avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous dans le manoir qu'ils avaient en Ecosse afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble, ils étaient donc arrivés le 27 Décembre et devaient déjà repartir le lendemain. C'était court, certes mais cela s'expliquait par le rôle de Lucius : le chef ne pouvait abandonner son clan pendant une trop longue durée.

Le petit brun entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, soulevant ses paupières qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, il tomba face à Severus. Son compagnon quitta lentement ses vêtements afin de le rejoindre dans la baignoire, tenant plutôt de la piscine qu'autre chose. Le médian s'était énormément rapproché de lui depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Lucius n'était pas proche de lui, seulement qu'il avait énormément besoin de contact avec Severus.

A présent dans les bras de l'homme, il se détendit totalement.

« -Comment vas-tu ce matin, Harry ? demanda Severus.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas eu de nausées pour le moment, mais j'ai mal partout, répondit le petit brun, rougissant.

-Il faut dire que nous n'y sommes pas allés de main morte hier soir mais tu es tellement désirable, susurra le potionniste avant de l'embrasser doucement. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de se laver et de sortir du bain. Severus prit soin de coiffer son soumis, tressant ses longs cheveux avant de les remonter sur son le derrière de sa tête. Ils s'habillèrent simplement avant de rejoindre le blond dans la salle à manger, le déjeuner arrivant. Le dominant sourit à leur arrivée et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

« -Harry, je voulais te poser quelques questions concernant ta huitième année, engagea-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu te doutes bien qu'avec l'avancée de ta grossesse, la fatigue sera d'autant plus grande et qu'à un moment tu ne seras plus capable de suivre les cours avec les autres élèves. Tu devrais arriver à terme début Juillet, je voulais donc te demander si tu souhaitais continuer les cours par correspondance quand la grossesse sera plus avancée ou alors mettre tout en suspend, car tu sais, j'ai eu le ministère par cheminette et arguant une hypothétique maladie, je leur ai demandé si tu pouvais passer tes aspics en Août plutôt qu'en Juin, débita Lucius.

-Euh... J'avoue ne pas y avoir encore pensé. Pour moi tout est encore flou, j'ai du mal à me mettre en tête que je porte une vie en moi, donc ce genre de choses ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit mais j'y réfléchirai et je vous en parlerai à tous les deux, répondit Harry, souriant.

-Très bien, maintenant, as-tu faim ? demanda Lucius. »

Ils commencèrent donc leur repas, discutant de tout et de rien, appréciant juste le fait d'être ensemble.

* * *

 _29 Décembre 1998, 22h00, Ecosse._

Harry était monté se coucher, s'endormant déjà à moitié dans les bras de Lucius. Le blond le suivit de peu, voulant garder le petit brun dans ses bras. Severus ne monta que plus tard, ayant reçu une lettre de son fils.

 _Papa,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous trois._

 _Je t'écris ce soir car je ressens le besoin de me confier. Je suis lié, papa._

 _C'est si soudain, c'est arrivé aujourd'hui lors d'une visite surprise d'Ethan et je me sens tellement complet. Est-ce ainsi tout le temps ?_

 _Je me demande comment je vais faire avec les cours, etc. Je ne veux plus être séparé de lui mais je ne peux l'empêcher d'exercer ses fonctions._

 _Je pense donc que je transplanerai chez lui le soir mais en même temps j'ai peur de ne plus vous voir toi et père, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de vous..._

 _Embrasse Père et Harry pour moi, j'ai hâte de vous retrouver demain._

 _Draco_

Severus, resta fixé pendant quelques secondes. Oui, son fils était devenu un adulte même s'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. Et il allait devenir père à nouveau, cela le chamboulait un peu.

Il sentit une caresse au travers du lien, comme une plume, réchauffant son cœur, il sentait son dominant lui envoyant du réconfort, l'appelant à les rejoindre. Il rangea donc précieusement la lettre, et monta se coucher. Quand il entra dans la pièce, une unique chandelle, posée sur la table de nuit éclairait la pièce, Lucius était adossé à la tête de lit, Harry blottit contre son torse pâle semblait profondément endormi. Le regard du dominant caressa un instant le corps de son premier amour, qui se déshabilla lentement avant de le rejoindre, se collant à lui de l'autre côté, observant la merveille qu'était leur plus jeune compagnon. Severus souffla la bougie avant d'embrasser les lèvres pâles, murmurant un bonne nuit, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

 _14 Février 1999, 12h00._

En ce dimanche midi, jour de la fête des amoureux, les trois hommes paressaient au lit, Draco étant absent. Ils avaient passé la matinée à ne rien faire, profitant juste de la présence des autres et ne voulant bouger pour rien au monde. Harry se leva tout de même au bout d'un moment, dérangeant les deux autres qui grognèrent pour la forme. Le jeune homme voulait absolument aller chercher les cadeaux qu'il leur avait acheté.

Il farfouilla donc dans le fond de l'armoire de sa chambre à Poudlard, sous le regard intrigué des deux hommes. Il sortit deux paquets de dessous ses vêtements. Il se releva alors et se redirigea vers le lit :

« -Pour notre première Saint Valentin, je voulais vous offrir quelque chose de spécial.

-Harry... Il ne fallait pas tu sais, commença Severus.

-Non, cela me fait plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup, Harry, répondit Lucius. »

Il offrit à Lucius une chaîne en argent, masculine malgré le motif de lierre. Quant à Severus, il lui offrit un bracelet avec des émeraudes. Les deux plus vieux restèrent bouche bée devant la beauté des présents et ils décidèrent de sortir eux même leurs cadeaux. Severus leur offrit des robes de sorcier de bonne qualité, dans un somptueux tissu. Et Lucius en profita pour leur offrir deux bagues en platine :

« Maintenant que nous sommes liés, je voulais vraiment officialiser la chose, je veux de vous deux comme époux, j'aimerai officialiser cela au clan, prononça-t-il tout en leur passant la bague au doigt. »

Severus était ému même s'il ne le montra pas, embrassant simplement son dominant. Pour le soumis, ce fut autre chose, Harry laissait les larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues : Vive les hormones ! Il se jeta contre la large poitrine et enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond, embrassant la peau pâle. Pendant ce temps, Severus collé contre son dos caressait son torse et son ventre avant de se figer … Sous sa main, un renflement, une bosse, il n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Arrachant presque Harry de l'étreinte de Lucius, il l'allongea sur le lit, sous les protestations du brun. Puis, presque religieusement, il embrassa le ventre du soumis, sous la peau légèrement tendue, grandissait leur enfant, il lui rendait donc hommage. Lucius, qui vit enfin ce qui avait perturbé son médian sentit la fierté grandir en lui. Ces deux hommes étaient sien et dans le ventre de l'un deux grandissait leur enfant.

« -Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est là ? Finit-il par demander à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai remarqué cela il y a environ deux semaines, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était important, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ça l'est, mon ange, la preuve visible de la présence du bébé, murmura Severus contre son ventre. »

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la journée ensemble, profitant réellement de cette première journée de saint Valentin.

* * *

 _15 Mars 1999, 17h00._

« -MAIS POURQUOI ?! Hurla Harry dans le salon.

-C'est ainsi, je ne veux plus le voir s'approcher de toi, ni même te regarder ! Répondit Lucius, la voix froide.

-IL N'EST QU'UN AMI ! Lucius je t'en prie, entend raison !

-J'ai dit non, Harry, ce Dimitri te regarde d'une manière que je n'aime pas, tu es mien et je refuse que tu continues à le côtoyer, siffla le dominant.

-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

-Harry, ne joue pas à ça, je suis ton dominant et c'est moi qui décide, il menace notre couple !

-Alors tu n'as même plus confiance en moi ? Je porte votre enfant et tu ne trouves pas cela suffisant ? Répondit Harry, visiblement blessé.

-Bébé... commença le blond.

-Harry, je ne pense pas que cela soit la pensée de Lucius, il a confiance en toi, il ne fait juste pas confiance à Dimitri, intervint Severus, voyant la dispute dégénérer.

-Ecoutes notre médian, il a raison, je t'aime et je te fais confiance, j'ai seulement peur que ce gamin t'arrache à moi, à nous, murmura Lucius, prenant le soumis dans ses bras. »

Le petit brun renifla quelques instants dans les bras de son dominant, il sentait sa rage et sa fureur dans le lien, il savait aussi qu'elles ne lui étaient pas adressées. Il sentait également son amour, sa peur, sa possessivité. Alors, il se détendit dans l'étreinte, passant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius, le pardonnant par ce geste. Severus vint se coller au dos du dominant, se joignant à l'étreinte. La relation Dominant/ Soumis était toujours explosive et c'était à lui de tempérer leurs instincts.

* * *

 _16 Mars 1999, 6h30._

Severus s'éveilla lentement, il recouvrit ses deux amants avant de s'extirper du lit et de sortir. Aujourd'hui était une journée particulièrement chargée, il avait cours tout la matinée avec des 5emes et 6emes années, ensuite, il devait rencontrer d'importants potionnistes au ministère pour un repas, une sorte de réunion des plus grands, prévue depuis des mois. Ensuite, vers 17h00 aurait lieu une importante échographie pour Harry, ils allaient enfin savoir le sexe du bébé, il était fébrile.

Se réveillant sous la douche, il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et vit Harry portant une des chemises de Lucius, le regardant se doucher. Il continua donc comme si de rien, puis, sortit tandis que Lucius les ayant rejoint entreprenait de le sécher avec une serviette douce en Coton.

Puis, ils se dirent bonjour correctement, avant d'aller petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'appartement.

« -Dis moi, Sev, est-ce que Marcus sera présent à la réunion ? Demanda Lucius, sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui, enfin je pense, il est l'un des meilleurs, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, suspicieux.

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? Continua le blond.

-Cela doit faire 22 ans, je pense, puisque pour les autres meetings il était absent.

-Et, as-tu envie de le revoir ?

-Que se passe-t-il Lucius, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Commença à s'énerver le maitre des potions.

-Oh, pour rien.

-C'est du passé, bon sang, passes à autres chose, après Harry c'est moi, calmes ta jalousie je te prie.

-Qui est ce Marcus ? Intervint Harry.

-Oh, c'est l'ancien prétendant de notre cher médian, son ex fiancé, prononça le dominant sous le regard noir du médian en question.

-Ah... D'accord, répondit Harry, la boule au ventre.

-Mais c'est du passé ! Lucius, dès que je t'ai reconnu comme mon âme sœur j'ai coupé les ponts avec lui ! Te sentais tu obligé de dire cela à Harry ?! Tu sais pourtant que le stress n'est pas bon pour lui ! Il se leva brusquement, embrassa Harry lentement, puis partit dans une envolée de cape propre à lui. »

Lucius se pinçait l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez subtile, ce n'était pas la dispute qu'il cherchait, il voulait simplement s'assurer que son médian n'avait pas de regrets envers son ex fiancé. Harry paraissait troublé par le brusque éclat de colère de son fiancé. Il ne termina pas tartines, son appétit soudainement coupé. Il se leva lentement, informant Lucius qu'il allait préparer ses affaires pour les cours, il avait arithmétique à 8h00 et ne voulait pas être en retard.

Lucius le suivit, ses envies de domination à dure épreuve, il voulait garder le plus jeune rien que pour lui aujourd'hui, plonger dans son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son propre nom, malheureusement cela était impossible. On toqua à la porte de leur chambre et Draco entra après y avoir été invité :

« -Père, comment cela se fait-il que j'ai vue papa partir comme une furie dans le couloir, sans même me remarquer !

-J'ai eu une petite divergence d'opinion avec Sev...

-Dis plutôt que tu essaies de nous étouffer sous ta jalousie, murmura Harry.

-Je ne crois pas que cela t'était adressé, répondit méchamment Lucius.

-Bon, et bien puisque la bonne humeur est ancrée en toi aujourd'hui, j'y vais ! Cria le brun en claquant la porte.

-Mais que t'arrive-t-il Père ?

-Je ne sais pas, Draco, je ne sais pas... Soupira le plus vieux. »

* * *

 **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Eh oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma longue absence, j'avais besoin d'une pause mais je n'ai jamais envisagé d'abandonner cette histoire et je ne le ferais pas ne vous inquiétez pas. Le chapitre 15 est presque fini et devrait arriver dans la boite mail de ma correctrice assez rapidement ;) Je compte reprendre l'écriture durant cette période de calme (post partiels) et donc je pourrais avancer dans l'histoire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pendant ma pause mais JE VOUS REMERCIE ! Je reprendrais donc les réponses aux reviews à partir de ce chapitre ;) Enfin voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu, dites le moi en reviews :) Bisous !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Croire en l'avenir:**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Résumé :** Harry est un jeune homme de 18 ans qui va entrer à Poudlard pour sa 8ème année et qui reçoit un certain héritage magique le jour de ses 18 ans. Créatures magiques, Treesome, Relations M/M, M-preg et rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui est à moi.

 **Couple :** Lucius/Harry/Severus

 **Rating :** M

 **RAR:**

 **Pouika:** Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante.

 **MorgannaF:** Merci ma chérie !

 **Ary:** Je suis heureuse que tu aies accroché à ce point ! Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil message.

 **Adenoide:** Merci pour le commentaire, les réponses sont apportées dans ce chapitre et les suivants.

 _ **NDA en fin de chapitre :)**_

* * *

 _16 Mars 1999, 17h05_

Severus traversait précipitamment les couloirs de Poudlard sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait , seule la pensée de son plus jeune amant en attente pour son échographie l'importait, il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard à cet événement si important. Il finit au bout de quelques minutes par arriver à l'infirmerie qu'il pénétra rapidement et soupira de soulagement en voyant que cela n'avait pas encore commencé.

« -Excusez-moi du retard, souffla le potionniste

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous vous attendions Severus, approchez, répondit Poppy.

-Sev... commença le dominant.

-Plus tard, Lucius, coupa le médian en sifflant.»

Le blond accusa le coup difficilement, acquiesçant simplement. Le petit brun les regardait inquiet tandis que le maître des potions s'approchait pour lui ravir la bouche, faisant passer tout son amour dans un baiser, étourdissant légèrement le soumis. Ils laissèrent donc commencer l'infirmière tout en se plaçant chacun d'un côté du lit et enlaçant la main de leur amant.

L'infirmière lança un sort permettant d'observer fœtus, le jeune homme en étant à cinq mois de grossesse, on pouvait donc enfin savoir le sexe du futur enfant.

« Allons, allons, ne te caches pas, montres-nous un peu si tu es une jolie petite fille ou un beau petit garçon, murmura l'infirmière. »

Le bébé bougea alors, permettant à madame Pomfresh de voir ce qu'elle cherchait :

« C'est donc une petite princesse que nous avons là ! »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'émotions, une petite fille, sa petite fille. Le dominant prit son visage en coupe, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il n'y eut besoin d'aucun mots, ils savaient, il embrassa lentement et tendrement celui qui allait lui offrir un deuxième enfant. Puis ce fut au tour de Severus qui embrassa à son tour le jeune homme, laissant sa langue caresser la sienne, buvant ses soupirs. Ils se détachèrent presque à contre cœur. Les yeux dans les yeux. Lucius s'en serait presque senti de trop.

Le soir, au dîner, ils annoncèrent à Draco et Ethan invités pour le repas la fantastique nouvelle. Draco était extatique à l'idée de s'occuper d'une petite sœur. Ethan observait son amant les yeux débordant d'étoiles à l'idée d'avoir une petite sœur. Il l'imagina alors dans la même situation, le ventre rond, chérissant leur enfant et le cajolant d'amour ; ce fut cette image qui envoya une décharge directement dans ses reins, son sexe se dressant douloureusement dans son pantalon. Il descendit sa main droite le long du dos du blond, suivant avec délectation les frissons qu'il provoquait à son tendre, tout en posant sa main dans le creux des reins de Draco ; oh oui, il lui ferait un enfant et il y prendrait beaucoup de plaisir.

A l'heure du coucher, Severus et Lucius n'avaient toujours pas mis les choses à plat et cela rongeait le blond, qui malgré son instinct lui dictant de protéger ses compagnons et de les garder pour lui, sentait bien qu'il avait blessé son médian. Alors, quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain pour d'allonger sur le lit, il laissa au brun le temps de rentrer dans la salle de bain et de se glisser dans la douche avant de le rejoindre sans un bruit, il se dénuda d'un coup de baguette avant de pénétrer dans la cabine emplie de buée. Il colla son grand corps contre celui de son âme sœur qui sursauta violemment :

« -Lucius, que fais-tu ?! Demanda-t-il avec véhémence.

-Pardonnes-moi, Sev, mes émotions sont à fleur de peau avec la grossesse de notre compagnon, mon instinct me pousse à être exagérément plus dominateur et possessif avec vous deux, saches que je ne me contrôle plus, crois-moi, je suis soucieux, murmura-t-il sur le ton du secret.

-Oh, Luc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais besoin d'un renforcement du lien... Je suis à toi mon amour, prends ce dont tu as besoin de moi, laisses moi prendre soin de toi, répondit le brun, embrassant religieusement le cou de son compagnon depuis vingt-deux ans.

-Je ne voulais pas monopoliser ton attention, avec Harry qui est enceint, il a besoin de nous et je me dois d'être fort.

-Prends-moi, dans notre lit, acceptes mes caresses et celles de notre compagnon. »

Lucius ouvrit la porte de la douche, et en sortit rapidement suivi du brun, il les sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de soulever délicatement son médian pour l'amener dans la chambre. Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher face aux deux hommes s'embrassant. Le médian fut déposé sur le lit et le dominant recouvrit son corps du sien, vite rejoint par un corps fin tout en étant arrondit. Toute la nuit, ils s'aimèrent tout en prouvant au blond qu'il était leur univers et que jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient.

* * *

 _18 Mars 1999, 13h15_

En ce jeudi, début d'après midi, Lucius vit un hibou taper à la fenêtre de l'appartement, il se leva pour aller ouvrir au volatile avant de détacher la lettre de la patte de celui-ci. L'oiseau réclama de la nourriture avant de s'en aller. Lucius était intrigué, ce hibou lui était inconnu et ne connaissait pas son propriétaire. Il observa Harry, qui était assit confortablement dans le canapé tout en lisant tranquillement, un livre posé sur son abdomen maintenant bien arrondit. Severus, le destinataire de la lettre, se changeait tranquillement dans la chambre, mais blond savait que cela ne le dérangerait pas s'il l'ouvrait. C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

 _Severus,_

 _Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre._

 _Te revoir, a réveillé en moi des sentiments enfouis depuis_ _tant_ _années. Tu n'as_ _point_ _changé mon aimé, toujours les mêmes cheveux_ _noirs jais_ _, les mêmes yeux noirs et ce corps fin et élancé._

 _Pardonne-moi, si je te choque par mes paroles, mais comprends-moi, te revoir après plus de 22 ans._

 _Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Sev, nous étions si bien ensemble ! Nous étions fiancés, nous allions nous marier, tu m'avais demandé d'être patient et d'attendre le mariage avant de nous donner l'un à l'autre. Cela m'écœure quand je pense que tu t'es donné à lui, tu lui as laissé ton corps sans même lui être_ _promis_ _! Où étaient tes belles promesses de fidélité ?_

 _Excuse-moi, mon amour, je ne voulais pas m'emporter, mais je peux te pardonner, si tu me reviens._

 _Reviens moi mon bel ange et reprenons là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés il y a de cela vingt-deux ans._

 _Ton fiancé pour l'éternité,_

 _Marcus Ginger_

La fureur suait par tous les pores du dominant, coulant sur son corps comme une brume venue tout droit de l'enfer. Harry sentit une pression sur le lien et tourna la tête vers le blond, et se figea face à la colère froide du Chef. Le maître des potions sortit brusquement de la chambre, sentant lui aussi cette pression en lui et son instinct lui dictant que son compagnon dominant n'allait pas bien. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, faisant fis du regard de glace, il prit le papier froissé dans la main droite du blond et se plongea dans la lecture de la missive qui finit par s'embraser dans sa main à la fin de sa lecture, sous le coup de sa colère. Le médian attrapa à deux mains le visage du dominant, captant son regard, dévoilant son âme à son vis-à-vis, ce qu'il vit dut lui plaire puisque ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un, puis il enfouit la main dans les cheveux mis longs de son amant et l'embrassa profondément :

« Toujours tien, susurra Severus. »

Harry, toujours sur le canapé, comprit vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _Quelque part ailleurs_

« -Je compte sur vous !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître, je compte mettre la pagaille au sein de leur union, avec l'aide de Piotr, nous éloignerons Lucius de ses compagnons et il sera à notre portée, glapit une voix.

-Je pourrais enfin me venger de ce traître ! »

* * *

 _25 Mars 1999, 15h00._

Harry s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur les runes. Laureline leur avait donné un devoir à faire et même si Harry était quelques fois dispensé des pratiques pour ne pas trop tirer sur sa magie, il faisait les devoirs écrits. Son ventre était encore caché sous un glamour, il en avait encore la possibilité jusqu'au sixième mois de grossesse, mais après cela c'était déconseillé il sera alors donc dans l'obligation de révéler à l'école entière son statut de futur papa.

Assis à une table dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, il vit Dimitri arriver en souriant, il lui rendit son sourire :

« -Salut, tu vas bien ? Entama le russe.

-Oui et toi ? Répondit Harry.

-Pas trop mal, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps, ça m'a manqué.

-Moi aussi, mais tu sais mon dominant est possessif du coup il n'aime pas trop que je fréquente d'autres hommes. »

Il discuta un moment avec le jeune homme, le détaillant au passage. Dimitri était blond foncé, les cheveux courts coiffés en brosse et les yeux verts lime, il avait une carrure assez large, il était bel homme mais Harry était trop accroc pour le voir autrement que comme un ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Draco et le courant était tout de suite bien passé.

Le soir, Harry rentra à l'appartement pour le dîner, il y trouva Severus qui corrigeait quelques copies, mais ne vit pas Lucius.

« -Où est Lucius ? S'enquit-il.

-Il s'est rendu au clan en début d'après midi, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

Ils attendirent encore une demi-heure avant que le blond n'arrive. Ils commencèrent donc à se restaurer tous les trois. Durant le repas, le blond leur annonça qu'ils passeraient le week-end au sein du clan, dans leur maison. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il s'était éloigné de son peuple pour prendre soin de ses compagnons à Poudlard mais il ressentait le besoin de retourner au clan, et ses fonctions de chef l'y obligeaient également, il avait été absent trop longtemps. Il fut donc décidé au cours de ce repas qu'ils iraient tous les week-ends et vacances dans le village et que le blond s'y rendrait également au minimum 3 demies journées par semaine.

Cet état de fait chagrina un peu le plus jeune qui avait peur de ne plus avoir de temps avec son compagnon mais ce-dernier le rassura rapidement, ils auraient toujours du temps pour lui, que ce soit Severus ou lui. Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent rapidement, Harry étant de plus en plus fatigué au fil des semaines, le bébé puisant dans sa magie et son énergie.

* * *

 _30 Mars 1999, 11h00_

En ce mardi, Harry n'était pas dans son état habituel, il était peu motivé et ne voulait pas se lever pour aller en cours.

Il se sentait très fatigué, il en était à cinq mois et demi de grossesse et sentait fréquemment sa fille bouger dans son ventre. La petite était très en forme et ne laissait que peu de répit au jeune elfe. Ce matin, il avait dit à ses amants qu'il resterait se reposer. Lucius était obligé de le laisser, ayant une importante affaire à régler au village. Severus quant à lui, argumenta pour rester avec lui mais le jeune homme le mit dehors de force, lui rappelant son poste de professeur et donc sa responsabilité.

Draco était resté avec lui jusqu'à 9h30, ne prenant les cours qu'à 10h00 mais il avait également. Harry était à présent seul dans son lit et s'ennuyait fermement. Il appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte de la nourriture et quelque chose à lire, autre que ses cours qui lui sortaient par les yeux.

Il se décida donc parmi la pile d'ouvrage que lui avait ramené la créature pour un roman classique communément appelé «Orgueil et Préjugés». Il fut particulièrement passionné par le roman et s'immergea totalement dedans, au point d'en ressentir les émotions des personnages. Oh, Monsieur Darcy…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soumis était en larmes, il était décidément trop émotif, à cause de la grossesse il était vraiment à fleur de peau. Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre, Harry ne voulant pas se lever, envoya Colxy voir qui se présentait à sa porte. Celle-ci revint lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Dimitri. Le brun pensa qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le jeune Serdaigle vint alors le rejoindre dans la chambre, annoncé par l'elfe qui finit par disparaître.

En voyant son visage constellé de larmes, il se rua sur le jeune homme :

« -Harry ! Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? s'enquit le russe.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis simplement trop émotif, répondit-il en riant. »

Ils discutèrent comme cela un moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Dimitri était venu prendre de ses nouvelles ne l'ayant pas vu en cours, il avait donc décidé de lui apporter ses leçons au passage. Ils commencèrent donc leurs devoirs, sur le lit de Harry, dans le calme.

Vers 18h00, Lucius revint du village, il avait réussi à se libérer plus tôt, voulant passer un peu plus de temps avec ses compagnons. Il croisa Severus dans un couloir, le brun remontant dans leurs appartements, il s'avança et le plaqua contre le mur tout en l'embrassant sauvagement, marquant son territoire au passage.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements et entendirent des rires provenant de la chambre, ils entrèrent donc. Harry était toujours dans le lit, Dimitri assis à côté de lui, ils semblaient discuter avec animation, riant ensemble. Lucius serra les poings, voyant comment le jeune russe regardait leur compagnon, cette lueur dans les yeux, il la connaissait bien, le jeune homme désirait leur soumis.

Severus réagit avant Lucius, se raclant la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers eux, avisant leur présence :

« -Severus, Lucius ! Harry semblait heureux de les voir.

-Monsieur Yordanov, il serait mieux pour vous que vous retourniez dans votre dortoir, dit Severus, d'une voix basse.

-Bien, Professeur, sur cela Dimitri se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans un regard et un sourire adressé à Harry. Quand la porte de l'appartement fut refermée, Lucius explosa.

-Pourquoi était-il là ?!

-Calme toi, chéri, nous ne faisions que parler, Dim' s'est inquiété de ne pas me voir en cours et a donc décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien, répondit Harry calmement.

-As-tu vu comment il te regarde ?! Renchérit Lucius.

-Tu te fais des idées, je n'aime que toi, Harry se leva du lit, avançant vers ses âmes sœurs.

-Cet homme te veut dans son lit !

-Mais non Lucius, et même si c'était vrai, moi je ne veux que vous dans le mien.

-Lucius, calmes-toi, Harry ne nous tromperas pas, je croyais que ce problème de jalousie était réglé avec le renforcement du lien, interrompit Severus.

-Je refrène ma jalousie mais comprends-moi, quand je vois la manière avec laquelle il regarde notre soumis, je ne peux me contenir !

-Je comprends, mon amour, je comprends, mais cela blesse notre compagnon. »

Lucius souffla un coup avant de prendre le petit brun dans ses bras, et d'embrasser son front, il attira également son autre compagnon dans ses bras. Il n'allait pas laisser quiconque les séparer.

 _Dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, 19h00._

Pendant ce temps Dimitri ruminait dans son coin, les deux compagnons du jeune soumis étaient encore arrivés trop tôt ! Ils étaient dans de bonnes conditions, dans une chambre, sur un lit, discutant, riant, il avait cru que le moment était venu et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir plonger dans le corps désirable du jeune elfe. Oui, il désirait Harry, si fort, quand il le voyait, avec ses petites oreilles pointues et ses cheveux longs, un feu incommensurable brûlait au creux de ses reins.

Il sentait bien cette aura de magie autour du jeune homme, certainement un sort de dissimulation, cela piquait également sa curiosité : Qu'est-ce que cette pure beauté a à cacher ? Il se dit qu'il chercherait à le découvrir plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste monter dans le dortoir et soulager cette érection lancinante qui le tiraillait.

Au moment où il passa la porte, un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre. Le jeune russe lui ouvrit, vérifiant non sans mal qu'il était bien seul, et récupéra la missive.

 _Piotr,_

 _Je suis allé voir le maître et il s'impatiente._

 _Où en es-tu ? Es-tu proche du jeune Potter ? Il faut que tu te dépêches, une dispute doit éclater, je veux que leur trio vole en éclats._

 _Réponds-moi rapidement, mais reste discret !_

 _M._

Dimitri eut un sourire froid, il allait devoir accélérer son plan pour mettre le jeune Potter dans son lit, il voulait briser ce trio parfait. Le dominant devait piquer une colère et se faire rejeter.

Oui, cela fonctionnerait, et le maître pourra enfin accomplir sa vengeance.

* * *

 **Bonsoir, voici la suite qui je l'espère vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sous peu. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages et vos avis. Je prend toujours autant de plaisir à les lire et à vous répondre donc n'hésitez pas ! Bisous !**


End file.
